


El Caso del Horticultor Oligarca

by Hyaku_Legger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku_Legger/pseuds/Hyaku_Legger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los cultivos fallan en varios pueblos agrarios en todo el país poco antes de que una gran empresa empieza a comprar las tierras, el Oficial Nicholas P. Wilde sospecha que hay algo turbio. Él y la Oficial Judy Hopps inician una investigación para averiguar si hay una conexión entre los cultivos fallidos y el enriquecimiento repentino de la mega-corporación Terra Firma, Inc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Caso del Horticultor Oligarca

**_ El Caso del Horticultor Oligarca _ **

**_ Una Historia de Zootopia _ **

 

Judy Hopps inhaló el suculento aroma del estofado de zanahorias de su madre. Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo un rato su cuchara, deleitando su nariz antes de saborear una rica cucharada de exquisita comida casera.

La hora de la cena era siempre una ocasión feliz para la familia Hopps. Era una noche de otoño a mediados de octubre. El viento estaba fresco, las calabazas estaban maduras y las manzanas casi doblaban las ramas en sus árboles. En el interior de la casa, todo era cálido y acogedor, y todos disfrutaban de la buena comida de mamá al final de un largo día de trabajo en la granja.

"Está requetearchidelicioso, mamá," dijo Judy, sonriendo a su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras disfrutaba de otra cucharada de estofado.

"Me alegro tanto, cariño," dijo Bonnie Hopps con una sonrisa maternal.

"¿Cómo andan las cosas en la gran ciudad, Judy-Dudy?" preguntó el padre de Judy, Stuart Hopps.

"Lo mismo de siempre, por lo general todo tranquilo," dijo Judy. "Tenemos una nueva amiga en el Departamento Forense. La chica coyote a quien ayudamos en agosto, ¿recuerdan?"

"Oh, sí, durante ese incidente con la hipnotizadora loca y su cohorte," dijo Bonnie.

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Su nombre es Ámbar. Es muy tierna. Y es fanática total de Nick," añadió riendo. "No me sorprendería si tuviera una almohada de cuerpo."

"¿Qué es una almohada de cuerpo?" Stu le preguntó.

"Ah, eh... eh..." Judy titubeó.

"Mamita, ¿puedo comer un poco más?" preguntó la pequeña hermana de Judy, Bianca.

"Por supuesto, cielo," dijo Bonnie, tomando el plato de su hija.

"Esa es mi pequeñita," dijo Stu, dando a Bianca una caricia en su cabecita. "Un apetito saludable te dará mucha fuerza para ayudar a mamá y papá en la granja."

"Y si tienes dudas, sólo mira a papá," dijo Bonnie, dando a su esposo una sonrisa juguetona.

Judy rió, sintiendo un inmenso afecto hacia su querida familia.

"¿Y qué era una almohada de cuerpo, Judy-Dudy?" preguntó Stu, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Oh... eh..."

¡Riiiinng! El timbre de la puerta de enfrente sonó de repente.

"Yo abro," dijo Stu, levantándose y yendo a ver quién era.

"¡Uf!" pensó Judy. "Salvada por la campana."

Mientras Stu fue ver quién venía, Judy disfrutó el resto de su rica cena.

"¿Y, Judy? Apuesto a que Nick no ve la hora de que llegue la Navidad para venir a pasarla con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Bonnie le preguntó, volviendo con el plato de Bianca.

"Oh, no habla de otra cosa en nuestra hora de descanso," dijo Judy con una risilla. "Tiene permiso de diez días a partir de este sábado y hasta el próximo lunes. Afortunadamente, coincidirá con la última semana del mío. Estamos de vuelta en servicio el día 31 para la patrulla de Noche de Brujas."

"Tu padre está contando las horas," dijo Bonnie. "Él no puede esperar hasta el sábado para recoger a Nick y contarle todo acerca de su noche de naipes con los viejos muchachos."

"Ay, papacito," dijo Judy con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que él estaría codeándose con un zorro como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida, les diría que se fueran a casa a dormirse las copas de más."

Bonnie rió mientras se servía un poco de jugo de zanahoria casero.

"Hombres," dijo ella. "Son solo niños grandes, todos ellos."

De repente sonó el teléfono de Judy. Y el tono de llamada no podría haber sido más elocuente para delatar quién llamaba.

"… _cosa más bella que tú_ _  
__cosa más linda que tú_ _  
__única como eres_ _  
__inmensa cuando quieres_ _  
__gracias por existir…"_

"Y hablando de niños grandes," dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara.

"Uy, lo siento. Tengo que atender esta llamada," dijo Judy con rubor en las mejillas.

"Estoy segura de que sí, cariño," dijo Bonnie con un guiño.

"Discúlpenme por un segundito," dijo Judy, levantándose.

"Ji ji ji," dijo Magda, una de las pequeñas hermanas de Judy. "¡El novio de Judy está llamando! ¡Besito besito y mucho cariñito!"

Todos las pequeñas hermanitas rieron. Judy rió también mientras se levantaba de la mesa y respondía la llamada.

"¡Hola, zorro astuto!" dijo ella.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña tartita de zanahoria?" dijo la voz de Nick.

"¡Estupenda! Estamos terminando de cenar. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?" preguntó Judy mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar.

"Todo tranquilo. Mañana es rutina normal, y luego el sábado es el día."

"Sí, lo es," dijo Judy con entusiasmo. "Oh, cariño, ¡no puedo esperar! Y todos aquí sienten lo mismo. Mamá ha tenido la habitación de huéspedes preparada desde hace una semana, y entra todos los días para retocar algunos pequeños detalles. Espero que te gusten las petunias, por cierto."

"Me encantan."

"Y papá está ansioso por jugar a las cartas contigo. ¡Va a ser tan divertido! Un fin de semana con la familia."

"Así será, preciosa," dijo Nick.

Judy entró en la sala de estar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Stu estaba sentado en el sofá hablando con el tío de Judy, Terry. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

"Lo siento", susurró Judy y salió de la sala, yendo para su habitación que compartía con sus hermanas más grandes.

"Bueno, te cuento que Colmillán y Lobato tienen esta cosa nueva," dijo la voz de Nick. "Y al parecer yo también soy parte de ella. Es un poco difícil de explicar por teléfono, tienes que verlo en persona. Y Garraza piensa que hay que hacerlo en el canto oficial de victoria del departamento. No hace falta que te diga lo que piensa Bogo."

"Me imagino que es algo como '¡Maduren de una buena vez, manga de chiquilines!' o algo por el estilo," se rió Judy.

"Tú lo has dicho. Bueno, Zanahorias, por ahora debo llenar el buche y sentarme al teclado. Tengo que terminar un informe para mañana," dijo la voz de Nick.

"Está bien, tesoro," dijo Judy. "Que tengas un buen día mañana."

"Lo tendré," dijo Nick. "Y voy a tener un día aun mejor después de mañana."

"Apuesto a que sí," dijo Judy con voz melosa. "Besito a mi zorrito."

"Y a ti, mi conejita."

_"Chuik chuik."_

Y colgaron.

Judy se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para saludar a su tío, pero de repente le oyó hablar y se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando.

"...es que tenía todo atado en la cosecha de este año," dijo su tío en voz baja. "No sé lo que voy a decirle a Margarita..."

"No vas a decirle nada que ella no necesite saber, Terry," dijo Stu. "Ahora, adelante. Llévatelo. Sólo paga tu deuda y ya arreglaremos."

"Te lo agradezco tanto, Stu," dijo el tío Terry. "No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda..."

"No hay de que, para eso son los parientes, Terry. Saluda a Margarita y a los niños de nuestra parte."

"Lo haré," dijo el tío Terry. "Gracias, muchas gracias."

Judy entró en la sala, haciendo como que no oyó nada y sonriendo.

"¡Hola tío Terry!" Judy dijo alegremente.

"Hola Judy," dijo su tío, su cara ilegible. "Eh, saluda a Bonnie de mi parte."

"Lo haré," dijo Judy, preguntándose por qué no la saludaba él mismo.

"El tío Terry ya se iba," dijo Stu. "Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta."

Cuando la puerta se cerró y Stu regresó a la sala de estar, Judy parecía desconcertada.

"¿Qué pasa con el tío Terry?" preguntó ella.

"Oídio," dijo Stu. "Le arruinó toda la cosecha. La deuda del banco no iba a poder pagarla, pues dependía de lo que sacaba con esta cosecha. Así que le presté el dinero."

"Aay, papito, eres tan bueno," dijo Judy, abrazando a su padre.

"Bueno, a los parientes hay que ayudarlos, ¿no?" dijo Stu. "Pero nunca he oído hablar de oídio selectivo antes. Por lo general arrasa con todo el valle, como lo hizo en el 67."

"Sí," dijo Judy, pensando. "Sí, eso sí que es raro."

* * *

 

"¡Póngala en el suelo y aléjese, Cabrera!" gritó la voz del Jefe Bogo en el megáfono. "¡Tomar un rehén solo empeorará las cosas para usted!"

Los coches patrulla estaban aparcados delante del edificio, formando un corral. Todos los agentes portaban pistolas eléctricas en las manos, pero estaban con el seguro puesto. Contra la pared del edificio, un gran almacén, una cabra con gafas sostenía a una niña leoparda pequeña en el brazo y apuntándola con una pistola eléctrica a la cabeza. La niña estaba llorando, pidiendo por su madre, que estaba detrás de la barrera policial, fuera de sí por la desesperación.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡No haga daño a mi bebé!" sollozaba la madre con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡Señor Cabrera, está rodeado!" gritó Bogo. "Suelte a la niña y entréguese."

"¡No soltaré nada, polizonte!" gritó Cabrera. "No hasta que Clayton suelte algunos cheques!"

"¡Señor Cabrera, sabemos que está molesto porque usted y sus colegas fueron despedidos!" dijo Bogo, tratando de sonar comprensivo. "¡Pero podemos solucionar esto de una manera pacífica! ¡Con violencia no se arregla nada!"

"¿Me tomas por bobo, búfalo imbécil?!" gritó Cabrera, quitándole el seguro a su pistola eléctrica. La pistola hizo el zumbido conocido de carga y todo el mundo se sobresaltó.

"¡Está bien, Señor Cabrera!" dijo Bogo y bajó el megáfono. "Usted no tiene que hacer esto. Podemos hablar como gente civilizada."

"¡Abajo las armas, todos ustedes!" gritó el señor Cabrera.

"Ya lo oyeron," dijo Bogo a sus oficiales. "Guarden las armas, todos."

Todos apagaron sus pistolas eléctricas y las colocaron en sus fundas.

"¡Ahora traigan al amarrete de Clayton aquí!" gritó el señor Cabrera. "¡Háganlo o juro que voy a freír a esta mocosa!"

"¡NO!" gritó la madre. "¡Por favor, no a mi bebé!"

Nick estaba detrás de la puerta abierta de su coche patrulla. Miró a la izquierda de la escena. Había un callejón al lado del edificio con una entrada lateral que estaba entreabierta.

"Hmm..." pensó en algo.

Rápida y sigilosamente, Nick se alejó de la escena, manteniéndose detrás de los coches de policía. Llegó al final de la cuadra y corrió alrededor de la esquina, elaborando un plan.

"Clayton tiene cable elástico ahí dentro, lo sé," dijo Nick a sí mismo. "Finnick y yo tomamos prestado unos cables una vez, y sin que él lo sepa, por supuesto. Y si todavía está allí..."

Corrió alrededor de la manzana hasta que llegó a la parte trasera del edificio de Clayton. Él se acercó en silencio a la puerta lateral que estaba entreabierta. Podía ver la barrera policial y escuchar al señor Cabrera.

"...¡Y quiero una disculpa por escrito de Clayton! ¡En su letra, nada de esa basura impresa por computadora! Escrita y firmada por el propio Clayton!"

"Que exigente," dijo Nick a sí mismo mientras entró al edificio y subió por una escalera. "El tercer piso, izquierda, cuarta puerta."

Nick entró en un depósito de almacenamiento con una sola ventana. Había grandes cajas de suministros en los estantes de aluminio y escaleras para llegar a las superiores. Y cerca de la ventana...

"¡Bingo!" dijo Nick, tomando varios cables elásticos con ganchos en los extremos de una caja grande.

Se ató firmemente con el cable y se acercó a la ventana. Desde la ventana, miró directamente hacia abajo y vio al señor Cabrera. La cabra había puesto a la niña en la acera, pero seguía apuntándola con su pistola eléctrica.

Nick alzó la vista y vio a un asta de bandera justo por encima de la ventana.

"Perfecto."

En silencio, abrió la ventana y arrojó el otro extremo del cable en el asta de la bandera. El gancho se pegó a ella de forma segura.

"Bueno," dijo Nick a sí mismo. "¡A volar!"

¡Saltó por la ventana! Podía sentir el viento en la cara mientras caía vertiginosamente. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, el cable tiró de él. Nick se detuvo por un segundo, justo al lado de la niña, y justo entre ella y un asombrado señor Cabrera.

"¡Ascensor subiendo!" Nick dijo, agarrando a la niña de forma segura en sus brazos antes de que el cable tirara de él hacia arriba.

Nick voló hacia arriba, abrazando a la niña de forma segura en un brazo, y se agarró del asta de la bandera. Luego, con un ágil salto, saltó de nuevo dentro del edificio por la ventana abierta y aterrizó sin problemas en el interior.

"Ahora estás a salvo, angelita," dijo Nick a la niña, acunada en sus brazos. "Voy a llevarte con tu mamita."

Mientras que Nick se dirigió hacia las escaleras y fuera del edificio, Cabrera fue detenido por los policías. Pero no antes de que él disparara su pistola eléctrica a Osorio.

Mientras los paramédicos asistieron a Osorio, Bogo paralizó con su pistola eléctrica a Cabrera y este cayó al suelo.

"Günter Cabrera, está bajo arresto por agresión física y verbal, toma de rehén y por agredir a un oficial de la ley," dijo Bogo mientras esposaba a la cabra.

"¡Muérete, búfalo sarnoso!"

"Tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia..."

Nick se acercó a la parte delantera del edificio con la niña leoparda en sus brazos. La niña estaba calmada ahora, aferrándose a Nick, sintiéndose segura en los brazos tibios del zorro.

"¡MI BEBITA!" gimió la madre, corriendo más allá de la barrera policial hacia Nick.

"A volver con mamá ahora, angelita," dijo Nick, devolviendo a la pequeña a su madre.

"¡Oh, Oficial Wilde! ¡Le salvo la vida a mi pequeña!" dijo la madre, abrazando a Nick con un apretón asfixiante. "¡Usted es un héroe! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!"

"Sólo cumplo con mi deber, señora," dijo Nick. "Deje que te compre un poco de helado de allí en La Heladería de mi Tía, ambas tuvieron una experiencia traumática. Nuestra consejera policial estará muy feliz de ayudarlas. Su nombre es Flor..."

* * *

 

Nick entró en la sala de reuniones. Estaba llena y ruidosa como de costumbre. Se tomó su lugar habitual, sintiendo la silla media vacía sin Judy a su lado.

"¡Oye Wilde!"

Nick se dio la vuelta y vio a Colmillán y Lobato. Y él sabía lo que vendría después.

"¡ _Somos los mejores_!" dijo Lobato.

"¡ _Somos vencedores_!" dijo Colmillán.

"¡ _Huyan, criminales, porque somos triunfadores_!" dijo Nick.

"¡Aúúú!" todos aullaron parados en sus sillas.

"¡Está bien, silencio, todo el mundo!" dijo el Jefe Bogo, entrando en la sala.

Todos se sentaron a escuchar.

"El señor Cabrera se encuentra detenido, había 73 testigos, estoy seguro que el caso será fácil y rápido. Felicitaciones por un trabajo bien hecho, todos ustedes," dijo Bogo. "Pero no bajen la guardia. Estoy seguro de que habrá más empleados descontentos que fueron despedidos en el transcurso de este mes. Puede que deseen tomar el ejemplo de Cabrera, y es posible que no tengamos tanta suerte la próxima vez. Eso es todo. ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!"

Todo el mundo se levantó y empezó a salir de la sala de reuniones.

"Wilde."

Nick se dio la vuelta. Bogo estaba mirándole directamente desde el podio, lo que sumaba varias pulgadas a su ya enorme altura.

"Un momento, por favor."

Nick se acercó al podio, preguntándose qué querría Bogo.

"Mis felicitaciones, Wilde," dijo Bogo. "Manejaste bien la situación. No es a menudo que quedo desconcertado, pero esta mañana fue una de esas ocasiones. Si no hubiera sido por tu manejo astuto de la situación, no sé lo que hubiera pasado. Me alegro de tenerte con nosotros."

Bogo le dio a Nick una de sus escasas sonrisas, apenas visible.

"Sólo cumplo con mi deber, señor," dijo Nick, saludando.

Bogo asintió en reconocimiento.

"Ya puedes retirarte," dijo Bogo con su malacara de costumbre.

"Gracias, Jefe," dijo Nick y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

 

La ráfaga de olor de pastelería y granos de café recién molidos siempre alegraban la nariz sensible de Nick cuando abría la puerta de la cafetería de la Vaquita Paquita.

"¡Buenos días, Paquita!"

"¡Buenos días, oficial!"

"Pastelito de zanahoria y café, para uno."

"Oh, oficial, lo siento mucho, pero nos quedamos sin pasteles de zanahoria. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un rollo de canela o una medialuna?"

"Claro, rollo de canela está bien," dijo Nick, sentándose en una mesa a su tamaño y colocando sus gafas de sol junto a la azucarera.

"Ha habido una escasez de zanahorias durante casi una semana, oficial," dijo Paquita mientras ella traía a Nick su pedido.

"¿Escasez de zanahorias?" preguntó Nick. "Primera vez que escucho. ¿Quién es su proveedor?"

"La Granja del Tío Gastón," dijo Paquita. "Mi hermana me dijo que fueron comprados por otra empresa."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Nick. "Eso es un poco triste. Han existido desde que yo tengo memoria. ¿Será que les va tan mal?"

"Eso parece," dijo Paquita. "Las cosas están difíciles últimamente. El depósito del viejo Clayton fue comprado y el nuevo dueño despidió a todo el personal de la noche a la mañana."

"Sí, he oído," dijo Nick, recordando el incidente de hacía unas horas.

"El mundo de los negocios es un asunto de perro-come-perro, oficial," dijo Paquita. "Me alegro de ser una sencilla dueña de cafetería sin más preocupaciones que hornear cosas sabrosas para ustedes los policía tan buenos que nos protegen cada día."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, Paquita," dijo Nick con una sonrisa amable.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a la cocina. Los pastelitos de crema ya estarán por cocinarse todo," dijo Paquita. "Disfrute, oficial."

"Gracias."

Paquita volvió a la cocina. Nick tomó un bocado de su sabroso rollo de canela y pensó en lo que había oído.

"Escasez de zanahorias," se dijo. "Hmm."

Pensó en los campos llenos de zanahorias de la granja familiar de los Hopps, mientras disfrutaba de su café recién cebado.

* * *

 

La jornada de trabajo terminó. Mientras Nick caminaba a casa, se detuvo en una tienda para hacer compras. Gustavo, el propietario de la bodega, estaba mirando la televisión en el mostrador. Sus astas se podían ver detrás de ella, haciendo que parezca como si fueran las antenas del televisor.

De repente, Nick pensó en algo.

"¿Zanahorias frescas, Gustavo?" preguntó Nick.

"Lo siento, oficial. Hace una semana que no tenemos zanahorias," dijo Gustavo sin apartar la vista de la tele. "Nos llegará un envío nuevo la próxima semana, entre martes y miércoles, más o menos."

"Hmm..." dijo Nick. "Me pregunto qué pasa con las zanahorias haciéndose la rabona."

"Usted y yo, oficial," dijo Gustavo.

Nick pagó por sus compras y caminó el resto del camino a casa.

Entró a su apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina, colocando las bolsas de comestibles en el mostrador y yendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Cuando estaba desabrochando su uniforme, su teléfono sonó. Por el tono, supo quién llamaba.

 _Yo no se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con vos_ _  
_ _Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa_ _  
_ _Me desarma tu mirada_ _  
_ _Y de mi no queda nada_ _  
_ _Me derrito_ _  
_ _Como un hielo al soool…_

Nick se rió y contestó el teléfono.

"¿Quién podría estar llamando a esta hora?" dijo Nick.

"¿Y quién más podría ser, tontuelo? La luz de tu día, el calor de tus noches, tu cariñosa y dulce conejita," dijo la voz de Judy.

"¿Y a qué se debe este honor, oh ama y señora de mi afecto?" dijo Nick.

"No sabía que eras una estrella de circo, señor Wilde," dijo la voz de Judy. "¡Menudo truco que hiciste hoy!"

"Jeje," dijo Nick. "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Yo misma lo vi," dijo la voz de Judy. "Garraza me envió el video casi inmediatamente. Se volvió viral, ¿sabes? Y no me sorprendería si se convierte en el meme del año."

"Jaja," dijo Nick. "La información viaja rápido."

"Y tú también, tesoro, con cables elásticos en tus piernas," dijo la voz de Judy. "No hace falta que te diga lo maravillosamente heroico que estuviste hoy. Y creo que te mereces una recompensa."

"Bueno, esa es una de las ventajas de este trabajo. Tus recompensas," dijo Nick con voz seductora.

"Noche de película, entonces," dijo la voz de Judy. "Hay una película que quiero ver, que acaba de salir. Te invito a una noche de cine y tal vez podamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque después... y vemos qué sucede."

"Así será entonces, mi preciosa," dijo Nick.

"No puedo esperar a tenerte aquí, Nick," dijo la voz de Judy. "Los campos de zanahoria son tan hermosos en una noche de octubre."

A trescientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, Judy estaba de pie junto a la ventana en la sala mientras hablaba. Los campos de zanahoria brillaban en la luz de la luna con un efecto muy encantador.

Y entonces, Nick recordó algo.

"Zanahorias, ¿has oído algo acerca de una escasez de zanahorias?" dijo la voz de Nick en el teléfono de Judy.

"¿Escasez de zanahorias? No, en absoluto. ¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?"

"Esta mañana. Paquita de la cafetería y Gustavo el de la tienda dijeron que ha habido una escasez de zanahorias desde hace una semana," dijo la voz de Nick.

"Hmm, no oí nada de eso," dijo Judy.

Miró por la ventana, viendo las zanahorias jugosas y hermosas que maduraban en los campos. Estaban a días de ser cosechadas.

"Ciertamente aquí no."

"Hmm… debe ser algo regional," dijo la voz de Nick. "Bueno, voy a preparar algo de comer y luego voy a hacer mi maleta. Porque mañana..."

"…¡es el día!" completó Judy, sonrojándose con deleite.

"Nos vemos mañana, princesita de algodón," dijo la voz de Nick.

"Nos vemos mañana, corazón," dijo Judy. "Buenas noches."

Se besaron por teléfono y colgaron.

Y ni bien colgó, Judy recordó a su tío Terry y sus cosechas fallidas.

"Ah caray... quizás debí haberle dicho... ah bueno, mañana."

El tren se detuvo a las doce en punto en la estación de tren de Bunny Burrow. Apenas Nick salió del tren, Judy se acercó corriendo a él. Con una amplia sonrisa, Nick puso su maleta en el suelo y abrió los brazos. Ella saltó sobre él y él la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó, dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos como en las escenas de amor de las viejas películas en blanco y negro.

"¡Ahh, hace una semana que venía queriendo hacer eso!" Nick dijo cuando finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y abrazó a su dulce conejita.

"Siempre romántico empedernido, señor Wilde," rió Judy mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

"Lo de empedernido, lo acepto, pero romántico... eh, no sé," dijo Nick mientras la ponía de vuelta en el suelo y agarraba su maleta.

Judy rió mientras sostenía su brazo y se alejaron de la plataforma, yendo a la camioneta estacionada no muy lejos.

"Mamá está haciendo el almuerzo," dijo Judy. "Ella sincronizó su día para que todo sucediera a la hora exacta. Papá tiene las barajas sobre la mesa de la sala esperándote."

"Bueno, no los hagamos esperar más, entonces," dijo Nick.

Subieron a la camioneta y Judy condujo a casa. Nick admiraba los campos llenos de zanahorias y los huertos de calabazas y frutas otoñales.

"Se siente bien estar de vuelta," dijo Nick. "¿Puedes creer que era verano cuando estuve aquí por última vez? Se siente como si fuera ayer."

"El tiempo vuela cuando se está rescatando a la gente y siendo el protagonista de un video viral," dijo Judy.

"Jeje," dijo Nick. "Asumo que en tu casa ya lo vieron."

"Sólo una docena de veces," dijo Judy. "Isabelita hasta dijo '¡Yo no sabía que el tío Nick podía volar!'"

Se rieron de buena gana.

"Eres el héroe del momento, Nick," dijo Judy, tomando la mano tibia de su amado zorro.

"Bueno... todo es parte del trabajo, preciosa," dijo Nick.

Cuando llegaron al portón de entrada de la granja de la familia Hopps, Judy detuvo la camioneta. Se volvió hacia Nick, con los ojos llenos de adoración.

"Y el héroe siempre se queda con la chica," arrulló suavemente, acercándose a él.

"Esa también es parte del trabajo," susurró Nick, y se abrazaron cálidamente, compartiendo un tierno beso y acariciándose por un buen rato.

* * *

 

Nick tomó una profunda bocanada de aire puro mientras llevaba una cesta de manzanas a través del campo en una mano, caminando al lado de Judy y detrás del Sr. y la Sra. Hopps.

"Seguro que es agradable escapar de la ciudad de vez en cuando y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del campo, ¿verdad, Nick?" dijo Stu, examinando cada una de sus zanahorias mientras caminaban.

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor," dijo Nick. "Ustedes son muy afortunados de tener una granja tan maravillosa, Señor Hopps."

"Es mucho trabajo, pero lo hacemos con gusto," dijo Bonnie.

"Cultivar buenas zanahorias es como criar una familia," dijo Stu. "Se necesita mucho amor y cuidado, y tenemos más que suficiente para dar."

"Estamos completamente de acuerdo, Señor Hopps," dijo Nick. "Ah, ¡cómo amo a sus  _zanahorias_!"

Los padres no se percataron, pero Judy sí. Ella le apretó el brazo con afecto, apreciando su juego de palabras. Él le dio un guiño mientras caminaban a lo largo de las líneas de saludables zanahorias.

"El Hospital Memorial Ratón Eurípides hace pedido especial de nuestro puré de manzana," dijo Bonnie. "Estamos muy orgullosos de ser sus proveedores."

"Me hace sentir aún más honrado de tener participación en la elaboración de su puré de manzana, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick.

A Nick le encantaba pasar tiempo en la granja de la familia Hopps. Las tareas eran agradables, el aire fresco, y le encantaba estar rodeado de gente que lo quería como a uno de la familia. A menudo, Nick pensaba si en dónde estaría cuarenta años en el futuro. Salir de la ciudad y establecerse en un pueblo agrícola pacífico como Bunny Burrow era una perspectiva muy agradable.

"Bueno, sólo un día más," dijo Stu. "Vamos a estar cosechando estas zanahorias en su punto. Ahora vamos a la casa, a limpiarnos y alistarnos para la cena."

* * *

 

"¡Brúm! ¡Brúm! ¿Lista para el despegue, Isabelita?" dijo Nick mientras sentaba a Isabela sobre sus hombros y la sostuvo con firmeza.

"¡Lista, tío Nick!"

Nick jugaba a que volaba con Isabela alrededor la sala de estar, a través del corredor y en la cocina, y luego de vuelta a la sala de estar.

"¡Preparándose para el aterrizaje!" dijo Nick y la colocó en el sofá.

"¡Eso fue divertido!"

"Bueno, ¿quién sigue?" preguntó Nick.

"¡Yo!" una docena de voces respondieron.

"Jeje, está bien. Vamos a empezar con las más chiquitas. Bianca, eres la siguiente."

"¡Hurra!"

Nicholas Wilde El Zorro Volador era el nuevo héroe de la casa de la familia Hopps, y todos los pequeños conejitos disfrutaban de viajar con él a través de la casa.

Judy rió y observó alegremente desde el sofá mientras sus hermanas y hermanos disfrutaban de su tiempo con Nick. Se le llenaba el corazón de alegría al ver sus sonrisitas y ver a su amado zorro traer tanta alegría a la casa.

"Bueno, mis pequeños pilotos," dijo Bonnie Hopps, entrando en la sala después de un tiempo. "La siguiente parada: la camita, y a dormir."

Los pequeños conejitos reían y charlaban alegremente mientras salían de la sala e iban a sus habitaciones. Pero una quedó.

"¿Me puedes llevar volando a mi cama, tío Nick?" Bianca le preguntó, tirando de su manga.

"Claro, sube y nos iremos volando, pequeña aviadora," dijo Nick y la alzó en sus hombros.

Judy y Bonnie miraron sonrientes como Nick llevó a Bianca a su habitación con sus hermanas. La llevó todo el camino y la puso suavemente en la cama superior de la litera, cobijándola con cuidado entre mullidas frazadas.

"Dulces sueños, señorita," dijo Nick.

"¿Tío Nick?" dijo Bianca.

"¿Sí?"

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

"Te quiero mucho."

El zorro sintió que su corazón se le hinchaba con ternura cuando la pequeña conejita le besó en la mejilla.

"Ay, yo también te quiero mucho, pequeñita," dijo Nick. "Que descanses."

Cuando Nick salió de la habitación, sintió una pequeña lágrima de felicidad caer por su mejilla. Él se sentía amado. Una sensación sin igual. Una que casi había olvidado en sus veinte años de vivir rechazado por la sociedad y obligado a vivir de su ingenio y astucia para estafar a la gente y ganarse la vida.

Que bien se sentía ser amado.

"Ay, tu especie... son tan sentimentales."

Nick se volteó para ver a Judy de pie en el pasillo.

"Je," dijo Nick, frotándose los ojos. "Algo debió haberse metido en mi ojo, mientras estaba volando... debo usar gafas la próxima vez..."

"Oh, no estás engañando a nadie, corazón," dijo Judy, tomando su brazo y acurrucándose cerca de él mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la cocina. "Mucho menos a mí."

Nick se rió, limpiándose los ojos con su pañuelo.

"Es tan bueno tenerte aquí, Nick," dijo Judy, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su zorro.

"Es tan bueno estar aquí," dijo Nick, besando la cabeza de su conejita.

Entraron a la cocina, donde Stu y Bonnie estaban sentados a la mesa. Bonnie estaba sirviendo el té en cuatro tazas.

"Aquí tienes, Nick," dijo Bonnie, dándole una taza de té caliente.

"Gracias, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick con una sonrisa cálida. El sabía que el té de Bonnie era su mezcla especial, y ella lo guardaba como un tesoro y sólo lo prepararía para alguien a quien realmente quería. Eso lo hacía sentir aún más bienvenido en el hogar de la familia Hopps.

"Bueno, Nick," dijo Stu, barajando las cartas. "¿Listo para mostrarnos tu habilidad?"

"Cuando estén listos, Señor Hopps," dijo Nick, sentándose a la mesa y listo para un divertido juego de  _bridge_  con el Sr. y la Sra. Hopps y Judy.

* * *

 

Nick corrió en el prado con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo el viento y las flores en plena floración. El cielo era azul, las nubes esponjosas. Era tan feliz. A lo lejos, alguien corría hacia él.

"¡Nick!"

Era ella. Judy. Nick corrió con más fuerza, con ganas de llegar a ella. La hermosa conejita llevaba una cinta amarilla alrededor de la oreja, que flameaba sobre su espalda en el viento.

Se acercaba más, casi podía ver cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Cuando de repente…

Nick perdió el equilibrio. Un gran estruendo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y el suelo debajo de él se abrió.

No podía gritar. No pudo emitir un sonido. Cayó y cayó...

"¡UUF!"

Nick aterrizó en el suelo. Él estaba en pijama, junto a la cama, en la habitación de huéspedes, en la casa de la familia Hopps.

Pero el ruido seguía allí.

"¿Eh?"

Nick puso su oído al suelo. Era un ruido lejano. Muy lejano. Era casi como si lo estaba imaginando, pero estaba allí.

Se movió. Nick lo siguió... hacia el pasillo, pasando por la cocina... en la sala de estar... a la entrada principal... y después desapareció.

Se arrodilló allí con su oreja al suelo. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

"Si estás buscando la cocina, tontuelo, está al otro lado," dijo una voz conocida detrás de él.

Nick se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Vio a Judy de pie en el pasillo en camisón púrpura. Tenía un vaso de agua en su mano y una mirada curiosa.

"¿Hace falta que pregunte?" dijo Judy.

Nick se rió un poco y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Creí haber oído algo," dijo.

"¿Algo cómo?" Judy preguntó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nick y llevándolo a la sala de estar.

"No sé," dijo Nick. "¿Ruidos, como un gruñido?"

"Realmente tu estómago debe ser tu motor si te ha traído hasta aquí," se rió Judy mientras se sentaba con él en el sofá.

"Já já," dijo Nick. "¿Tú no escuchaste nada?"

"Lo único que escucho es una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Dos voces, en realidad," dijo Judy, acercándose a él. "Una está diciendo: 'Bésale.' La otra dice: 'Morreo de medianoche en el sofá es cosa de adolescentes, Judy, y tú eres mejor que eso.' Y francamente, no sé a cuál hacerle caso."

"Bueno, deja que la pequeña voz en mi cabeza elija por ti, entonces," dijo Nick, abrazándola en el sofá y besándola apasionadamente, olvidando los ruidos extraños y concentrándose en el agradable morreo de medianoche, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los padres.

* * *

 

Las pieles de las manzanas eran difíciles de pelar en una sola pieza, en tiras largas como resortes, pero Nick lo consiguió después de su vigésimo intento. Bonnie le dio instrucciones mientras pelaban cestas de manzanas para puré. Ella realmente apreciaba tener un aprendiz. El día pasaba más rápido cuando Bonnie tenía alguien con quien hablar y a quien enseñar cosas nuevas. Era como tener un hijo grande que todo lo tenía por aprender.

"Así, solo relaja las manos y deja que la manzana de vueltas mientras deslizas el pelador alrededor," dijo Bonnie, mirando con aprobación cuando Nick peló una manzana por completo de una sola vez. "Muy bien, Nick. Así se hace."

La cocina estaba lista con todos los elementos necesarios para preparar el puré de manzana de La Granja Hopps. Ya habían pelado casi suficientes manzanas para iniciar la cocción.

Stu y Judy entraron en la cocina del patio para beber un poco de jugo de zanahoria. Los dos estaban con sombreros y guantes de jardinería. Se quitaron los guantes y los colocaron sobre el mostrador cerca de la puerta trasera.

"¿Cómo están los botones de oro esta mañana?" Bonnie preguntó mientras servía a su esposo y a su hija dos vasos de jugo de zanahoria.

"Sensacionales. Construir el invernadero fue una idea brillante," dijo Stu con sus pulgares en los tirantes de su overol, sonriendo con orgullo.

Había tomado un préstamo del banco y comprado dos hectáreas de tierra cerca de la parte sur de su granja. Decidió construir un invernadero para el cultivo de flores durante todo el año. Resultó muy bien, y ahora la familia Hopps podría cultivar flores además de todos sus productos comestibles.

"Este año va a ser muy generoso," dijo Stu felizmente mientras miraba sus campos llenos de deliciosas verduras y frutas y su nuevo y brillante invernadero. Una granja fértil y rica con productos sanos era una sinfonía para el corazón de un conejo agricultor. Todos ellos lo sintieron.

Incluso Nick comenzó a sentir dentro de sí la alegría de ver la granja tan llena de excelentes delicias agrícolas. Él sentía que realmente podría ser feliz aquí en Bunny Burrow. Era una mezcla de tranquilidad, sencillez, trabajo, cooperación... y  _familia_. Por sobre todo, lo más bello era la  _familia_.

* * *

 

Esa noche, después de cenar, la familia se reunió en la sala de estar. Había un fuego alegre que soltaba humo fragante en la chimenea y todo el mundo se sentó en una gran ronda. Stu tomó un patito a cuerda con traje de marinerito y lo colocó delante de él en el espacio en el medio de la familia.

"Muy bien, todos," dijo Stu. "Es hora de '¿Qué aprendimos hoy?'"

"¡Lo que hemos aprendido al patito le diremos! ¡Y con toda la familia la lección compartiremos!" recitó toda la familia.

Stu le dio cuerda al patito y lo soltó. El pequeño pato de juguete graznaba y se movía... y se detuvo frente al regazo de Pablo, el hermano mayor de Judy.

"Lo que he aprendido hoy," dijo Pablo. "Aprendí a reparar la cadena del tractor con mi hermano Tom. Cuando se afloje de nuevo, yo podré componerla en un instante."

"¡Muy bien, Pablito!"

Todo el mundo aplaudió. Pablo le dio cuerda al patito y este caminó graznando por un tiempo, luego se detuvo frente a Joel.

"Lo que he aprendido hoy," dijo Joel, el hermano menor de Judy. "Aprendí a atrapar las manzanas en el cesto mientras que mi hermano Marcos sube al árbol y las lanza hacia abajo. Y ahora podemos juntar las manzanas en menos tiempo."

"¡Esa, Joel!"

Joel le dio cuerda al patito. El juguetillo caminó en línea recta y se detuvo justo en frente de Nick.

Nick tomó el patito y sonrió, mirando a toda la familia.

"Lo que he aprendido hoy," dijo Nick. "Aprendí cómo pelar una manzana de una sola vez. Y hacer que la piel cuelgue como un resorte, ¡boing boing!"

Todos los pequeños conejitos rieron.

"Te felicito, Nick," dijo Bonnie con alegría.

Nick le dio cuerda al patito y este se dirigió en línea recta y se detuvo frente a Isabela.

"Lo que aprendí hoy," dijo Isabela. "Aprendí lo divertido que es hacer mis tareas cuando el tío Nick me ayuda. Él me ayudó a recoger las manzanas que estaban demasiado altas para mí, y me alzó hacia arriba y pude llegar a todas las manzanas."

"Ayy..."

"Muy bueno, mi vida."

La familia entera aplaudió. Nick sonrió cálidamente. Isabela puso a andar al patito y este se caminó en una línea suelta y se detuvo frente a Bianca.

"Lo que aprendí hoy," dijo Bianca. "Aprendí lo divertido que es tener un tío tan bueno que ayuda a todos en la casa, incluso a mamá y papá con sus quehaceres. No sabía que mamá y papá necesitaban ayuda con sus tareas, pero el tío Nick les ayuda igual. Es el mejor tío del mundo entero."

Nick sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. Él se esforzó para contenerlo, pero en vano.

El patito se detuvo frente Magda, y ella se puso de pie y cruzó el círculo, yendo directamente hacia Nick.

"He aprendido que todo es más divertido cuando el tío Nick está con nosotros, y todo el mundo es feliz cuando él está aquí, mamá y papá y la hermana Judy y todos nosotros, y espero que siempre sea nuestro tío y nos quiera siempre como nosotros lo queremos."

Y le abrazó a Nick lo mejor que pudo, siendo tan pequeñita.

Judy lo vio primero. Nick no pudo contenerse. Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su labio tembló. Sus ojos se cerraron, dejando caer las lágrimas, abandonando cualquier esfuerzo para evitar demostrar lo que sentía.

"Ayy, mi cielo...", dijo Judy, abrazándolo por la cintura y acurrucándose cerca de él.

Stu le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Bonnie tomó su mano. Los pequeños conejitos todos se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron lo mejor que podían. Pronto el zorro estaba rodeado de conejos, todos ellos demostrando su afecto de una manera que él nunca imaginó que alguna vez habría de merecer.

"Gracias... a todos," fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, con la voz temblorosa y llena de emoción.

"Si pasas más tiempo con nosotros, Nick, vas a terminar tan sentimental como un conejo," dijo Judy, besando su mejilla con dulzura.

Por una vez en su vida, a Nick no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta ingeniosa. Se limitó a sonreír y dio gracias a las fuerzas que lo habían llevado a él y a Judy a conocerse.

* * *

 

Por fin, ¡llegó el día de la cosecha! Todo el mundo se levantó muy temprano. Guantes y sombreros y ropa de trabajo y todos los elementos esenciales estaban listos para ser usados. Judy miró a Nick y no pudo evitar reír con alegría.

"Vaya, señor Wilde. Cualquiera que te viera ahora diría que naciste y creciste en la granja."

Nick llevaba un overol de trabajo y un sombrero de heno, una camisa a cuadros, guantes y una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces elegí bien," dijo Nick sonriendo.

"Ya lo creo, encanto. Pero hay algo que falta," dijo Judy.

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Hummm..." Judy entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a él, mirándolo de cerca.

Judy tomó un tallito largo y delgado de heno y lo puso entre los dientes de Nick. Nick sonrió y sostuvo el tallito de heno en su boca, dándole el aspecto perfecto de un agricultor.

"Ahí," dijo con aprobación. "Ah, y una cosa más..."

Se puso de puntillas, poniendo sus manitas tibias en el pecho de su zorro, y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Ahora estás todo listo," susurró con amor.

Nick sonrió feliz mientras Stu y Bonnie y los conejos de más edad entraron en el granero donde él y Judy estaban.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar," Stu dijo con entusiasmo. "John, tú prepararás el almacenamiento con Halley. Manny, quiero que tú y Sindi empiecen desde el extremo sur. Judy y Nicholas pueden empezar al medio e ir hacia el sur. Juan y Tamara iniciarán desde el extremo norte. Mamá y yo comenzaremos..."

Pero fue interrumpido por una voz fuerte. Una voz que venía de los campos, de alguien corriendo hacia el establo.

"¡Paaa!" gritó Pablo.

Todos se dieron vuelta. Pablo venía corriendo hacia el granero. Había desesperación en sus ojos.

"¡Pa! ¡Será mejor que vengas a ver esto!"

Todo el mundo siguió a Pablo. Y lo que vieron quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

"Yo... yo no entiendo," dijo Stu, mirando a sus zanahorias.

Estaban marchitas y apachurradas. Estaban de color marrón. Estaban muertas.

"Estaban jugosas y saludables ayer," dijo Stu.

"Oídio, pa," dijo Manny. "Al igual que en el 67, cuando el abuelo casi perdió la granja."

"¿Llamo al doctor Gilbert, Pa?" preguntó Pablo. "Tal vez pueda ayudar."

El doctor Gilbert era el doctor de plantas. Él vivía cerca, a unas pocas millas antes del pueblo.

"No, Pablito, Gilbert no nos puede ayudar," dijo Stu, su expresión devastada, las orejas caídas, cada fibra de su ser en estado de shock absoluto. " _Están muertas_."

* * *

 

La familia Hopps revisó cada zanahoria en su granja. Todas ellas estaban muertas. Marchitas, marrones, de aspecto enfermizo. Ni una sola sobrevivió.

Stuart Hopps no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentó en el sofá en la sala de estar, mirando al vacío. Su mente le decía de vez en cuando para despertar de este sueño horrible. Pero luego miró por la ventana hacia sus campos... y se dio cuenta de que esto no era una pesadilla, y no despertaría de ella.

"Yo... no entiendo," dijo Stu. "Todo estaba bien. Estaban listas para ser cosechadas..."

"Stu, querido," dijo su esposa, haciendo todo lo posible para consolarlo a pesar de que ella también estaba desconsolada. "Un año de cosecha fallida no nos va a quebrar."

"El préstamo..." murmuró Stu. "Todo lo tenía atado en la cosecha de este año. ¿Cómo voy a pagar el préstamo?"

"Nos las arreglaremos, amor," dijo Bonnie. "Nuestros ahorros..."

"Le di mis ahorros a Terry... para que pudiera pagar su deuda... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor. El dolor era pesado en el aire. La vida de los Hopps dependía de una buena cosecha. Esto era una catástrofe.

El pesado silencio fue interrumpido repentinamente por un fuerte bocinazo. Un vehículo llegó afuera.

"Oh... ese es Gideon," dijo Bonnie. "Eh... niños, ¿pueden llevar las cajas de puré de manzana afuera a la camioneta de Gideon?"

Los niños así lo hicieron en silencio. Nick los observó mientras salían de la habitación, sus orejas caídas, sus caras tristes. Miró a Judy a su lado. Ella tenía la misma expresión que había visto un año atrás... que él pensó que nunca volvería a ver... esa noche, delante del Jefe Bogo... en el Distrito Forestal...

"Yo, eh... iré a ayudar con el puré de manzana," dijo Nick, saliendo de la habitación. Nadie lo detuvo. Nadie le respondió.

Nick entró en la cocina y tomó dos cajas de  _Puré de Manzana Casero de la Granja Familiar Hopps_  y salió con ellos. Una furgoneta de color rosa y amarillento estaba estacionada no lejos de la casa. Gideon Gray, el zorro panadero de Bunny Burrow, y némesis de la infancia de Judy, estaba hablando con Pablo mientras ayudaba a cargar las cajas en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

"Yo...yo no puedo expresar lo mucho que lamento escuchar eso," dijo Gideon. "Mi abuela me contó de la gran ola de oídio del 67. Arrasó con todo todo el valle, casi mata de hambre al pueblo."

Nick se acercó con sus cajas y Gideon lo vio. Tenía los ojos sorprendidos. Claramente, los zorros eran una rareza en Bunny Burrow, y ver a uno que no era del pueblo era un evento.

"¡Oficial Wilde!"

"Buen día, Gideon," dijo Nick, dándole las cajas de puré de manzana.

"¡Cuanto me alegra conocerle por fin!" dijo Gideon, colocando las cajas de forma ordenada en la parte trasera de su furgoneta. "He oído hablar mucho de usted."

"He oído todo sobre ti también," dijo Nick.

La cara de Gideon cambió. Parecía avergonzado.

"Uh, las cosas buenas, claro," dijo Nick rápidamente. "Judy me cuenta que eres un panadero excelente."

"Ah, bueno... es algo de familia," dijo Gideon.

"Hijo de panadero, siguiendo el negocio de la familia," dijo Nick. "Parece ser la manera de hacer las cosas en el campo. Me gusta esa filosofía. Hace las cosas mucho más simples."

"Bueno, usted tiene muchas opciones en la gran ciudad, por lo que he oído."

"Ah, no es tan genial como lo quieren hacer sonar," dijo Nick. "Pero cada lugar tiene sus ventajas. Bueno, vuelvo en un momento con más de lo bueno."

Nick volvió a entrar en la cocina y agarró las dos últimas cajas de puré de manzana. Estaba a punto de salir afuera, cuando de repente se detuvo.

Oyó sollozos. Devastados sollozos llenos de tristeza. Provenían de la sala de estar. La familia estaba desconsolada. Y el sonido del padre de la familia rompiendo en llanto así...

"No," dijo Nick a sí mismo. "¡No va a suceder! No mientras  _yo_  esté aquí."

Hizo su elección. Rápida y silenciosamente, corrió a la habitación de huéspedes y cogió su maleta de debajo de la cama. Vació el contenido sobre la cama y cerró la maleta. Luego se la llevó con él afuera, junto con las dos últimas cajas de puré de manzana. Gideon estaba mirando a los campos de zanahoria, con una expresión perpleja.

"¡Oye, primo!" Nick dijo, poniendo las dos últimas cajas dentro de la furgoneta.

Gideon se dio la vuelta.

"¿Vas al pueblo?" preguntó Nick.

"Sí, tengo que etiquetar y enviar estas cajas en el próximo tren," dijo Gideon.

"¿Te importa darme un aventón? Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en el pueblo."

"¡Claro, Oficial Wilde! ¡Suba!"

Nick miraba en el espejo retrovisor como la granja de la familia Hopps desapareció por el camino. Sostuvo la maleta vacía en sus manos, con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"Entonces, ¿qué le parece nuestra comunidad, Oficial?" Gideon preguntó, tratando de mantener una conversación mientras conducía.

"Es como un segundo hogar para mí," dijo Nick. "O un primer hogar, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. No me importaría jubilarme y mudarme aquí después de cuarenta años. Tal vez comprar una pequeña granja, junto a un arroyo, vivir el resto de mis días en paz y tranquilidad. Pero me estoy precipitando."

"No. Siempre es bueno tener sueños," dijo Gideon. "Creo que la mayoría de la gente aquí no sueña lo suficiente. No es que lo necesiten, estamos bastante contentos con nuestras vidas aquí."

"Sí," dijo Nick, mirando por la ventana las tierras de cultivo que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Lástima lo de la podredumbre de oídio," dijo Gideon. "Esa es una cosa que sí afecta nuestra vida rural."

"Sí," dijo Nick. "He oído de varias personas en la ciudad que los cultivos han fallado en algunas de las granjas que abastecen a las tiendas de comestibles."

"Es la cuarta granja aquí en Bunny Burrow," dijo Gideon. "Los Di Algodón perdieron sus cultivos hace tan sólo unos días. Los Jones, Liebrington, y ahora la granja Hopps. Espero que no se extienda más allá."

"Tú y yo, primo," dijo Nick, tomando una respiración profunda y soltándola lentamente.

* * *

 

Gideon dejó a Nick en frente del Banco de Barkley. Con una mirada determinada en su rostro, Nick entró en el banco y se puso en la fila. Unas pocas personas lo miraron. Era muy conspicuo, como un forastero siempre lo es cuando está en un pueblo pequeño.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" dijo el cajero caniche cuando llegó el turno de Nick.

"Sí, me gustaría hacer una extracción," dijo Nick, sacando su billetera.

"Apuesto a que sí," dijo el caniche calladito, disimulando una cara de burla.

Nick miró directamente a los ojos del caniche y abrió su billetera, levantándola para que pudiera ver. Entonces la cara del caniche se transformó de burla a espanto.

Vio la placa dorada y rutilante de Nick.

"¡Oficial!" exclamó el caniche con una voz audible y todos en el banco miraron hacia él.

"Así es," dijo Nick en voz alta, descartando toda sutileza. "Oficial Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, número de cuenta 793074-92-8. Estoy retirando todos mis fondos menos la cantidad mínima para mantener mi cuenta abierta, ¡y apúrate, papanatas…!"

Nick se detuvo. Sus puños cerrados... le temblaban las manos...

"... _mi familia me necesita_."

* * *

 

Nick bajó los escalones de la entrada del banco y se dirigió a la acera. Era un día tranquilo, los habitantes del pueblo estaban cada uno en lo suyo.

De repente, Nick vio un coche de policía que se detuvo a su lado. Policía de pueblo pequeño, deteniéndose frente a un forastero, que llevaba una maleta... justo lo que le faltaba… y de pronto…

"¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo una voz alegre.

Nick miró y sonrió. Era Perruchio Pastor, el perro ovejero alguacil de Bunny Burrow.

"¡Alguacil Pastor!" Nick dijo, yendo al lado del coche y extendiendo su mano. Pastor le dio un cálido apretón de mano a través de la ventana con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

"No sabía que estaba usted en la ciudad," dijo Pastor. "Qué bueno verle. Apenas tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos la última vez que estuvo aquí, el día del juicio oral."

"Sí, lo recuerdo," dijo Nick, recordando la audiencia en el juzgado en la que Nana Bernardina, la vecina más antigua de Judy y residente más anciana de Bunny Burrow, fue absuelta de todos los cargos durante el famoso incidente del carnaval criminal.

"Voy camino a la granja Hopps," dijo Nick. "Tengo algo para ellos."

"Suba, Oficial, que yo le llevo," dijo Pastor abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

El coche patrulla de Pastor estaba limpio y olía a pino fresco. Era un modelo de principios de los años 70 y corría suave y sedoso como si había sido comprado ayer. Nick admiraba los coches clásicos bien conservados.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias personalmente, Oficial Wilde," dijo Pastor. "Usted ha hecho tanto por mi antigua niñera, Nana Bernardina. Fue gracias a usted y Judy que los verdaderos criminales fueron capturados y todas las personas a quienes ellos inculparon fueron absueltas."

"Bueno, sólo respondíamos a la llamada del deber, alguacil," dijo Nick.

"Es bueno saber que tenemos buena gente del pueblo manteniendo la ley y el orden en la gran ciudad," dijo Pastor. "Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido y asombrado cuando Judy se convirtió en la primera de su clase en la academia y fue asignada al corazón de la ciudad."

Miró a Nick.

"Y es bueno saber que tenemos gente buena de la ciudad cuidando nuestro humilde pueblo tanto como las personas que han nacido y crecido aquí."

Nick no sabía qué decir. Sonrió y miró las tierras de cultivo mientras Pastor condujo por el camino hacia la granja Hopps.

"Solo deseo poder ayudar," dijo Nick después de un largo silencio. "Es terrible lo que los agricultores están pasando."

"Se ve bastante mal," dijo Pastor con gravedad. "Recuerdo la gran ola de esporas de oídio de 1967. Yo era un cachorro corriendo con mis hermanos. Todos los conejos agricultores estaban desesperados. El abuelo Hopps y sus muchachos hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar a todo el mundo. Todo el pueblo se solidarizó y logramos aguantar el invierno. Incluso los Gray contribuyeron, y los tiempos no podrían haber sido menos amables con ellos."

"Sí, me imagino," dijo Nick, recordando al caniche cajero del banco.

"Eso es una cosa que tienen los pueblos pequeños," dijo Pastor. "Nos toma mucho más tiempo cambiar nuestras creencias que la gente en la ciudad. Tenemos la tendencia a aferrarnos de nuestras raíces y creencias mucho más, para bien y para mal."

Pastor condujo el coche por el camino de tierra de la granja de la familia Hopps. Condujo hasta el fondo y se detuvo cerca de la casa. Bonnie y Judy salieron por la puerta de entrada cuando Nick y Pastor se bajaron del coche.

"¡Nick!" dijo Judy. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Perdón por desaparecer así," dijo Nick. "Sólo tenía que arreglar algunos negocios en el pueblo."

"Buenos días, señora Hopps. Judy," dijo el Alguacil Pastor, quitándose el sombrero cordialmente.

"Buenos días, Alguacil Pastor," dijeron las damas.

"Si hubiera sabido que Nick estaba contigo, no me habría preocupado, alguacil," dijo Bonnie.

"No se preocupe, señora Hopps," dijo Shepard. "Todo estará bien. Todos nos ayudaremos a vencer esta crisis."

El alguacil se despidió y se marchó. Nick, Bonnie y Judy se despidieron y entraron en la casa.

"¿Dónde fuiste?" preguntó Judy. "¿Y por qué la maleta?"

"Voy a explicarte en breve," dijo Nick. "¿Puedo hablar con su padre por un momento?"

"Él... um... está en la cama."

"¿Eh?"

"Stu tuvo una pequeña crisis nerviosa... hace un momento...", dijo Bonnie. "Le mandé a la cama, tiene un poco de fiebre. Penélope está dándole un poco de té de manzanilla. Espero que eso le ayude."

"Señora Hopps," dijo Nick. "Realmente necesito hablar con su esposo. Sólo por un momento. Por favor."

"Por supuesto, Nick," dijo Bonnie, sin saber qué más decir.

Judy miró a Nick. Esa mirada en su rostro... ella nunca había visto esa mirada antes.

"Nick..." comenzó ella, pero él estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo ya, agarrando firmemente la maleta en sus manos.

Bonnie y Judy se miraban de lado y asintieron. Siguieron al zorro en silencio.

Nick llamó suavemente a la puerta abierta de la habitación del matrimonio Hopps.

"Adelante", dijo una voz débil.

Nick se acercó cuidadosamente. Encontró Stu Hopps acostado en la cama bajo un edredón cálido. Tenía una toalla mojada en su frente y su hija Penny, unos años más joven que Judy, le estaba dando cucharadas de té de manzanilla.

"Nick," dijo Stu, débil pero claramente avergonzado. "Realmente siento que tengas que ser testigo de esto."

"No diga eso, señor Hopps, estoy aquí para todos ustedes en los momentos buenos y malos por igual," dijo Nick.

Penny acercó una silla para su tío Nick y él se sentó junto a la cama de Stu.

"Creo que el golpe me dejó tan apachurrado como mis zanahorias," dijo Stu, sonriendo débilmente. "Nadie lo hubiera creído..."

Se quedó en silencio, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose un poco.

"Ahh... lo siento."

"No se disculpe, señor Hopps," dijo Nick, sosteniendo la mano del conejo.

Judy y Bonnie estaban en la puerta, escuchando y observando la escena. No sabían qué pensar, era todo tan irreal.

"Señor Hopps, quiero que descanse tranquilo sabiendo que usted no tiene que preocuparse por sus obligaciones con el banco," dijo Nick torpemente.

"Está bien, Nick," dijo Stu. "Nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera. Tal vez podemos vender unas pocas parcelas y..."

"¡No!" dijo Nick repente.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, sorprendidos por su arrebato.

"Señor Hopps, nunca fui bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos, pero últimamente no sé lo que me ha ocurrido, pero no importa... el punto es,  _aquí tiene_ ," dijo Nick y abrió la maleta.

Bonnie y Judy se quedaron sin aliento. Los ojos de Stu se abrieron de sorpresa, y Penny se tapó la boca con sus manos.

La maleta estaba llena hasta el tope... repleta hasta el mismo borde... de  _dinero_.

"Tome, y pague sus deudas. ¡Y no se atreva a decir ' _No puedo tomarlo_ ' porque no voy a aceptar " _No_ " por respuesta y voy a dejar este dinero aquí y correré y tomaré el autobús más cercana a Patolandia o a algún lugar lejano y no volveré hasta que lo hayan utilizado para pagar sus deudas y eso es el fin de la historia, porque todos ustedes significan mucho para mí y no podría ni comenzar a hacerles entender lo mucho que han cambiado mi vida y les quiero a cada uno de ustedes desde el fondo de mi corazón y esta es la única manera que conozco para demostrarles a todos ustedes lo mucho que les quiero en este momento de gran necesidad! He dicho," dijo Nick.

Hubo un silencio asombrado.

Y luego vinieron las lágrimas.

"Oh Nick..." Judy fue la primera.

"Eso es... tan generoso..." siguió Bonnie.

Las mejillas de Stu parecían cascadas de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Nick, toalla mojada en la cabeza y todo, lloriqueando como un niño con pura emoción.

Nick le devolvió el abrazo. A continuación, Judy y Bonnie le abrazaron. Penny también encontró un trozo de zorro para abrazar.

"Ay, su especie... son tan sentimentales," dijo Nick, y toda la habitación se volvió borrosa delante de él con lágrimas que corrían libremente de sus grandes ojos verdes y que él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener.

* * *

 

Stu Hopps se sintió mucho mejor al día siguiente. Caminaba alegre por la casa e incluso logró conducir con Judy y Nick al pueblo para hacer exactamente lo que Nick le había dicho que hiciera.

Había un poco más de alegría en la casa ahora que el padre se sentía mejor y las preocupaciones de la deuda se habían ido. Los pequeños conejitos se sentaron con Nick en la sala de estar para mostrarle sus trabajos escolares esa noche. Nick se sentó en el suelo delante de la mesa de café. Judy se sentó en el sofá detrás de Nick con sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirando por encima del hombro del zorro los dibujos que sus hermanas y hermanos habían hecho en la escuela.

"¿Ves? Eres tú, tío Nick, volando y salvando a los niños de los malos," dijo Kevin, el hermanito de Judy.

"¡Se ve muy bien, Kevin!" dijo Nick.

"Y este eres tú, tío Nick, volando a la parte superior del árbol y recogiendo manzanas," dijo Bianca, mostrando a Nick su dibujo a crayolas.

"Vaya," dijo Nick. "¿Es una capa?"

"¡Sí! ¡Porque eres un superhéroe, tío Nick!" Bianca dijo, abrazando a su tío amorosamente.

"Ayy," dijo Nick, abrazando a la pequeña conejita con un brazo.

Judy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nick, respirando profundo y disfrutando de su acogedor aroma varonil. Lo que él había hecho por su familia, por su padre y madre, por la granja... nada en este mundo jamás podría ser suficiente para agradecerle por su bondad.

En este momento tan difícil, él había puesto sonrisas en los rostros de su querida familia una vez más. Les había dado esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido.

Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla con dulzura a su querido Nick, deseando poder expresar con su beso todo lo que tenía en su corazón. Toda su gratitud, todo su afecto...  _todo su amor_.

Nick inclinó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con la suya. No necesitaron decir nada. ¿Por qué utilizar palabras cuando lo que se quiere decir es tan claro?

De repente, se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

"Yo abro," dijo Penny y cruzó la sala y se dirigió a la entrada.

Pronto, escucharon la voz del tío Terry.

"¡Hola, tío Terry!"

"Buenas noches, todos," dijo el tío Terry. "Um... ¿está Stu?"

"Sí, él está," dijo Stu, entrando en la sala.

"Caray, estoy feliz de verte mejor, cuñado," dijo el tío Terry.

A continuación, una pausa incómoda. Judy se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba sosteniendo algo. Una carta. Y parecía oficial, sellado con lacre y todo.

Stu notó también.

"Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí, Terry?"

"Um... bueno, si no te importa, Stu, me gustaría hablar contigo y Bonnie... sólo un minuto, lo prometo," dijo el tío Terry.

"Claro, vamos a la cocina, te preparáremos algo caliente para beber," dijo Stu mientras conducía al tío Terry a la cocina.

Nick siguió mirando los dibujos de los niños. Judy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nick una vez más y, sintiendo una cálida somnolencia, cerró los ojos y se durmió cómodamente cerca de su amado zorro.

Luego, en uno de esos silencios extraños que suceden repentinamente en todos los hogares de vez en cuando, la voz de tío Terry se oyó de la cocina.

"Nunca me han ofrecido tanto," dijo el tío Terry. "Es más dinero de lo que hemos ganado en nuestras vidas. Si firmo, compran toda la granja. En una sola vez. Dinero en efectivo en el banco."

Las orejas de Nick se irguieron. De repente, como un recuerdo lejano, oyó voces en su cabeza.

_"Ha habido una escasez de zanahorias durante casi una semana, oficial."_

_"El mundo de los negocios es un asunto de perro-come-perro."_

_"La granja del Tío Gastón fue comprada por otra empresa."_

_"Despidieron a todos los empleados, de la noche a la mañana."_

_"No hemos tenido zanahorias en toda la semana."_

Como una alfombra de fuego en su mente, de repente vino a él.

"¡Magda!" Nick dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

"Sí, tío Nick?" dijo Magda.

"¿Sabes dónde está la granja Di Algodón?"

"Claro que sí."

"Um... ¿me podrías mostrar?"

"Claro."

Nick buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Judy abrió los ojos y de repente se percató de un cambio en la actitud de su querido zorro.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" ella preguntó.

"Sí," dijo Nick distraídamente mientras buscaba en Zoogle el mapa de Bunny Burrow. "Um... ¿dónde está la granja de la familia Di Algodón?"

"Justo aquí, tío Nick," dijo Magda, señalando una granja a algunas millas de distancia. "Conozco un secreto," dijo ella, inclinándose más cerca y susurrando en el oído de Nick. "Fabrizio Di Algodón es el novio de Penny."

"Magda," dijo Penny, sonrojándose como loca. "Es sólo mi amigo."

"Yo lo vi besando tu mejilla en la feria del condado, por lo tanto, es tu novio," dijo Magda.

Las pequeñas hermanas se rieron.

"Cosa de niñas," dijo Kevin, haciendo una mueca.

"Je je," Nick rió entre dientes, pero su mente era un torbellino. "¿Y me puedes mostrar la granja de Jones?"

"Justo aquí, tío Nick," dijo Magda, señalando a la granja justo al lado.

"Ya veo... ¿y la granja Liebrington?"

Magda señaló la granja Liebrington.

"Y aquí estamos nosotros," Magda dijo, señalando a la granja Hopps.

"Ya veo," dijo Nick.

En ese momento, Bonnie entró en la sala para anunciar la hora de acostarse.

"A la cama, hijos," dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal.

"Buenas noches, tío Nick," dijeron todos los pequeños y besaron a su tío (excepto Kevin, que prefirió darle palmaditas en la espalda) antes de ir a la cama.

Nick y Judy se quedaron solos en la sala de estar. Nick estaba buscando algo en Zoogle en su teléfono.

"Tío Gastón… granja…"

"¿Un centavo por sus pensamientos, Señor Misterioso?" preguntó Judy.

"Las granjas que fueron compradas..." dijo Nick. "Hay más de una... ¡sí! ¿Ves?"

Buscó en Zoogle las granjas que fueron compradas en la última semana. La lista era sustancial.

"Ahora…"

Abrió Zoogle Mapas de nuevo y se fijó en la ubicación de las granjas. Luego...

"Si seré tutú de hipopótamo," dijo Nick.

El mapa mostraba la ubicación de las granjas que habían sido compradas por terceros. Todas ellas formaban una línea. Una línea que formaba un semi-cuadrado de tres lados, y en el centro del cual estaba Zootopia.

"¡Bingo!" dijo Nick.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Judy.

"Zanahorias... acompáñame."

Se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Judy en la suya, y se dirigió hacia la cocina con ella. Stu y el tío Terry estaban hablando. Bonnie les estaba sirviendo café. Había un papel sobre la mesa. Era un documento de aspecto oficial con una línea de la firma en la parte inferior. Estaba en blanco.

"¡Tío Terry!" dijo Nick, entrando en la cocina. "No firme nada."

Todo el mundo se detuvo y miró a Nick. Ellos no sabían qué decir. El repentino exabrupto fue totalmente inesperado.

"Están tratando de estafarle," dijo Nick. "Su granja vale diez veces más de lo que le están ofreciendo. Alguien está engañando a la gente y sacándoles sus tierras, forzándolos a salir."

"Pero Nick..." dijo Stu. "Um... eh..."

"Puede que no sepa mucho sobre agricultura, pero sé reconocer un juego sucio cuando lo veo," dijo Nick, agarrando el papel de la mesa sin contemplaciones. "Y esta...  _Terra Firma Incorporada_ ," dijo Nick, leyendo el nombre en el papel, "es más torcida que un tirabuzón."

Judy miró a Nick mientras él arrugó el papel delante de todos y lo lanzó a la basura al otro lado de la cocina. Fue bastante impresionante, y un poco intimidante. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

"Tío Terry, Señor Hopps, no hay epidemia de oídio," dijo Nick. Y sus siguientes palabras pesaron sobre cada uno de ellos como un saco de plomo. " _Alguien mató sus cultivos a propósito_."

* * *

 

El miércoles por la mañana fue un torbellino. Nick empacó sus cosas de forma ordenada en su maleta.

Su rostro mostraba determinación. La conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Judy y su familia permanecía en el aire.

"Pero, ¿cómo puede alguien matar los cultivos sin rociarles veneno o algo?" Tío Terry había preguntado.

"No sé, pero lo voy a averiguar," Nick había respondido. "Hasta entonces, que nadie venda ni siquiera un puñado de tierra a ninguna empresa, sin importar lo mucho que estén ofreciendo. Alguien está tratando sacarles la tierra de cultivo a los pueblos alrededor de Zootopia en un radio de quinientos kilómetros, y voy para averiguar quién y estragarles el juego aunque sea lo último que haga."

Judy entró en la habitación de huéspedes. Nick tenía lista su maleta. Ella no dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Nick le devolvió el abrazo.

Esa mañana había sido un remolino de eventos.

"Señora Hopps, ¿tiene bolsas resellables, como bolsas de sándwich?" Nick había pedido a Bonnie.

"Por supuesto, Nick," había sido la respuesta.

Nick había salido al exterior y recogió una de las zanahorias enfermas cuidadosamente con la bolsa y la selló, empujando afuera todo el aire que pudo. Ahora, la zanahoria estaba guardada de forma segura en su maleta, entre sus calzoncillos de algodón y su buzo azul.

"Nick... no te imaginas cuanto..." Judy comenzó, pero Nick se llevó un dedo a los labios de su conejita y la hizo callar.

"Shh...", dijo, se inclinó más cerca de ella y la besó.

Se besaron durante tres minutos completos antes de que Nick se apartara, cogiendo su maleta y tomando de la mano a Judy.

"Vamos, Zanahorias," dijo amablemente. "Tu padre está esperando para llevarme a la estación de tren."

Toda la familia se despidió de Nick en el frente de la casa.

"Te echaremos de menos, tío Nick!"

"¡Ten buen viaje!"

"¡Voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible!" Nick dijo, saludando a todo el mundo. "¡Vendré volando!"

Todos los pequeños conejitos se rieron y lo despidieron.

"Gracias por todo, Señora Hopps," dijo Nick.

"Oh, Nick, soy yo la que debo estar dándote las gracias," dijo Bonnie.

"Puede darme las gracias cuando haya llegado al fondo de esto, querida señora," dijo Nick. "Voy a averiguar lo que está pasando y poner fin a este asunto, o mi nombre no es Nicholas P. Wilde."

Se despidió mientras él y Judy subieron a la camioneta y Stu les llevó a la estación.

El tren llegó a tiempo. Stu abrazó a Nick y le deseó buen viaje. Judy le dio un beso y le deseó buena suerte.

"Te llamaré tan pronto llegue a casa, Zanahorias," dijo Nick mientras se despedía de Judy.

"Voy a estar contando las horas, mi vida," dijo Judy.

Nick subió al tren y encontró su asiento. Y fue entonces que Judy vio a alguien a quien nunca había visto antes. Un pequeño alguien con gafas gruesas. Un topo, en traje de negocios impecable.

"Oye papá," susurró Judy a su padre. "¿Lo conoces?"

"No," dijo Stu. "Nunca lo había visto en mi vida."

El topo subió al tren justo cuando estaba cerrando sus puertas y alistándose para partir hacia Zootopia. Judy y Nick se lanzaron besos hasta que el tren salió de la estación y aceleró hacia Zootopia.

Y así comenzó todo.

* * *

 

Nick se detuvo frente a la puerta del Departamento Forense en el sótano del Precinto 1. Escuchó con una sonrisa en su rostro en la puerta.

"Sí, mis preciosos catalizadores. Sean buenos y aceleren la desalinización para mami y ella le dejará subir al centrifugador."

Nick rió en silencio. Una hermosa química hablando con sus reactivos. Ahora lo había visto todo.

"¿Quién es un buen compuesto orgánico liposoluble? Sí, ¡tú lo eres! Mi precioso fosfato de diclorobenceno."

Nick llamó suavemente a la puerta. Se oyeron pasos cruzando el laboratorio. La puerta se abrió y una hermosa figura femenina con anteojos lo recibió.

"¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo Ámbar Sofía Latrans, la chica coyote a quien él y Judy habían ayudado durante el incidente que la gente había apodado el 'caso del carnaval criminal'.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente, jugando con el bloc de notas que llevaba en las manos.

"Tan agradable sorpresa... pensé que estaba de permiso," dijo Ámbar.

"Lo estoy. Pero necesito tu ayuda con algo," dijo Nick.

"Oh, lo que sea, Oficial Wilde. Soy toda tuya."

Ella se sonrojó aun más.

"Em... quiero decir... estoy aquí para ayudar... en todo... lo que necesite... que pueda serle de ayuda..."

"Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, Ámbar," dijo Nick amablemente. "Necesito que analices esto para mí."

Él levantó la bolsa hermética con la zanahoria marchita que había traído de la granja Hopps.

"¡Oh pobrecita!" dijo Ámbar, tomando la bolsa. "Nunca he visto una zanahoria tan triste."

"Me gustaría saber si hay algo que la enfermó, como un virus o productos químicos," dijo Nick. "Los agricultores dicen que es a consecuencia de esporas de oídio, pero tengo mis dudas."

"Claro, déjemelo a mí, Oficial," dijo Ámbar, llevando la zanahoria y poniéndola en una unidad de refrigeración detrás de ella. "Voy a trabajar en ella de inmediato. Los resultados tal vez mañana, entre el mediodía y la tarde."

"Gracias, Ámbar," dijo Nick. "Eres la mejor y lo sabes."

Ámbar enrojeció aún más profundo y se dio la vuelta, mirando tímida a Nick.

"Siempre estoy aquí para ti, Oficial Wilde," dijo Ámbar. "Em... es decir... ya sabes dónde encontrarme... si alguna vez me necesitas, sabes que estoy aquí, y más que dispuesta... a ayudar, claro..."

"Sí, lo sé. Y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente," dijo Nick, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la coyotecita. "Me alegro de tenerte en el equipo."

Si había una gama hasta ahora desconocida de color carmesí, Ámbar la había inventado. Ella miró a los ojos verdes de Nick, casi sin poder respirar.

"Bueno, será mejor que me ponga en marcha," dijo Nick. "Tengo que hacer unas consultas con unos viejos contactos."

"Sí, sí, como no," dijo Ámbar, abriendo la puerta para él. "Em, que tenga un buen día... eh, o buena tarde, en todo caso, Oficial Wilde. Le llamaré cuando tenga los resultados."

"Está bien. ¿Tienes mi número?"

"Me lo dio Garraza. ¡Eh! Ah... quiero decir..." balbuceó, muy nerviosa.

"¡Súper! Voy a estar esperando tu llamada," dijo Nick con una sonrisa y se despidió.

"Adiós, Oficial Wilde," dijo Ámbar. "Vuelva cuando guste."

Mientras Nick subió las escaleras desde el sótano hasta el vestíbulo de entrada, se rió entre dientes.

"Espero que tenga bragas limpias en su casillero."

* * *

 

El edificio delante de Nick era enorme.  _Opulento_  era quizás la mejor palabra para describirlo. Sus cuarenta pisos brillaban con ventanas cristalinas y la entrada principal se encontraba al final de un largo tramo de patio, con una fuente en el centro y bancos para sentarse y relajarse.

"Al parecer, nunca han oído hablar de sutileza en Terra Firma, Inc."

De repente vio a tres guardias de seguridad osos pardos enormes que se aproximaban. Se alejó y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, mirando de cerca. Un pequeño topo con gafas gruesas caminaba entre los guardias. Y junto a él...

"Hmmm..."

Vestido de traje impecable, con una corbata cara y reloj de oro, caminaba...  _un conejo_.

"Señor Presidente, le aseguro que el asunto será atendido con prontitud y eficacia," tembló el topo mientras caminaba. "Voy a atender personalmente este asuntillo."

"Eso espero, Jenkins," dijo el conejo en un tono tan altivo y lleno de soberbia que el mismo Isidoro Dorado habría estado celoso de él. "Mi paciencia se agota, y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando mi paciencia se agota."

"Sí, Señor Presidente," dijo el topo.

Un coche negro elegante se detuvo en la parte delantera del edificio. El conejo y el topo se metieron en el coche, todo el tiempo acompañados por los guardaespaldas osos pardos.

"Por alguna razón, no creo que cuidar del "asuntillo" ese implique firmar documentos y escribir en libros de contabilidad," dijo Nick a sí mismo mientras se alejaba del edificio.

* * *

 

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Nick finalmente regresó a su edificio de apartamentos. Había pasado el día caminando y juntando información de sus contactos en la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con sus llaves.

"Bueno, ahora a llamar a mi conejita y decirle que estoy de vuelta en casa," dijo Nick, sacando su teléfono.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de marcar un número cuando de pronto alguien saltó sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó por la espalda. Alguien pequeña y suavecita y cálida...

"No hay necesidad de eso, Señor Wilde," dijo una voz conocida detrás de él. "Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí."

Nick se dio la vuelta y vio a Judy, de pie delante de él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Zanahorias!" dijo, abrazándola con gusto. "Cuando, cómo…"

"Hay un invento llamado "autobús" que la gente descubrió hace mucho," dijo Judy. "Y por suerte alcancé el último. Más lento que un tren, pero hace el trabajo. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí que sí," dijo Nick, tomándola de la mano. "Adelante, déjame servirte algo de beber."

Judy se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con Nick, bebiendo jugo de zanahoria de su granja familiar. Nick se había vuelto muy aficionado del jugo de la granja Hopps y lo compraba en la tienda de la esquina. Nick se sentó junto a Judy y le mostró todo lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, poniéndola al día con todo.

"Así que esta es la lista de las granjas que fueron adquiridas por Terra Firma Incorporada en el último mes," dijo Nick. "Y no se trata sólo de granjas. Almacenes aquí en Zootopia, una flota de camiones... ¿recuerdas el depósito de Clayton y el incidente con la cabra, el señor Cabrera?"

"Sip."

"Bueno, la propiedad de Clayton fue comprada por Terra Firma, Inc. Y ellos despidieron a todos los empleados así como así, sin previo aviso," dijo Nick. "No es de extrañar que Cabrera estuviera tan molesto. Había trabajado durante 37 años para Clayton."

"Así que esta empresa, Terra Firma, está comprando poco a poco los espacios de cultivo y los almacenes agrícolas. Diez a uno que seguirán con los espacios comerciales," dijo Judy.

Nick asintió.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Nick?"

"Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida, Zanahorias, es lo siguiente: Cuando algo suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es porque no es verdad," dijo Nick. "Y si algo suena demasiado turbio, es porque lo es."

Nick señaló en el mapa en la pantalla de su ordenador. Había dibujado una línea que unía las granjas compradas por Terra Firma, Inc.

"Quieren monopolizar la tierra quinientos kilómetros a la redonda," dijo Nick. "¿Y quién sabe qué harán después? Industrializar, cambiar tierras de cultivo por fábricas... el que es dueño de la tierra es dueño de la gente, dice un viejo refrán."

Miró a Judy.

"Y tú y yo vamos a evitar que esto suceda."

Alzó su mano. Judy sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Y chocaron las palmas en complicidad.

"¡Amén a eso, hermano!" dijo Judy. "¡Hopps y Wilde entran en acción una vez más!"

La barriga de Nick de repente gruñó.

"Cielos, parece que alguien decidió expresar su opinión," dijo Nick.

Judy de repente tuvo un pensamiento.

"No tienes sueño, ¿verdad?" ella dijo.

"No, en absoluto," dijo Nick.

"¡Bueno!" Judy dijo, poniéndose de pie. "¡Noche de película! ¡Tú y yo! Y unas ricas palomitas de maíz y unos refrescos. Y te lo invita tu conejita."

Nick sólo podía decir "Sí."

* * *

 

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Judy y Nick salieron del cine, charlando alegremente.

"Estoy tan contento de que me hayas hecho ver la película, Zanahorias. Ahora voy a tener que ir y alquilar las anteriores."

"Ves, ¡te dije que te encantaría!" dijo Judy. "Pero sí que aquellos efectos especiales al final, ¡parecía que fueron hechos con papel maché y témpera en 1983 por un estudiante de tercer grado!"

"¡Sí! Y por eso nos encanta," Nick se rió. "¡Tan malos que son increíbles!"

Judy rió de buena gana mientras cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron hacia el parque.

"Así que, dime, Zanahorias," dijo Nick cuando se sentaron en un banco del parque.

"¿Qué cosa, cielo?"

"¿Por qué decidiste venir de tu ciudad natal así tan de golpe?" Nick le preguntó, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Judy y acercándola.

"¿Realmente tengo que explicarte todo, tontuelo?" Judy dijo con una ceja levantada.

"No... pero es tan divertido cuando lo haces."

Judy sonrió y se quedó en silencio. Su expresión cambió. Le abrazó por la cintura y su mejilla rozó contra el pecho de su querido zorro.

"Sólo... necesitaba estar contigo, Nick."

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Nick, acariciándolo suavemente.

"Estos últimos días han sido... muy emotivos. Para todos nosotros."

Nick acarició la cabeza de Judy con la nariz suavemente.

"Compartimos tanto," dijo Judy. "Yo... realmente sentí que te necesitaba..."

Judy miró a los ojos de Nick.

"…dentro de mí."

Nick entrecerró los ojos y la miró con esa expresión pícara que ella tan bien conocía. Entonces Judy se dio cuenta.

"¡Malpensado!" dijo ella, dándole una palmada juguetona en el pecho.

"Ey, ¡yo no lo dije! Tú lo dijiste," dijo Nick riendo.

"¡Eres absolutamente descarado!" Judy rió.

"¡He-ey! ¡Yo no he dicho nada en absoluto!"

Se rieron durante un tiempo y luego se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Judy subió al regazo de Nick a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Nick la abrazó amorosamente, sintiendo el calor de su querida conejita cerca de él. Ella era tan preciosa. Tan, pero tan preciosa.

"Lo que hiciste por nosotros, Nick... y cómo pusiste una sonrisa en la cara de papá cuando todo parecía tan sombrío..."

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

"Siempre pensé que eras de esos tipos con la filosofía de 'los hombres no lloran', Nick. Pero tú logras sorprenderme cada vez que pienso que he aprendido todo acerca de ti."

Nick sostuvo la carita de Judy con suavidad en su tibia mano, frotando su nariz con la suya.

"Ya aprenderás todo sobre mí, mi cielo," dijo Nick con una mirada amorosa.

"Siempre siento que me llenas cuando estoy contigo, Nick," dijo Judy.

"Sabes, el hecho de que has dicho esas dos frases en un contexto tan ambiguo," dijo Nick. "Me temo que voy a tener que sentarte en mi regazo y vamos a tener que tener ' _la charla_ ', señorita."

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a enseñarme por qué las niñas y los niños somos diferentes?" Judy dijo, deslizándose más arriba en su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos. "Bueno, estoy más que dispuesta, guapo. Pero debo hacerle saber, Señor Wilde..."

Ella se inclinó más cerca de él seductoramente.

"... que yo siempre he sido una alumna  _empírica_."

"Bueno, en ese caso, señorita Hopps, tendré que darle una  _lección práctica_."

Sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido. Se abrazaron fuerte mientras sus labios saborearon el suculento afecto corporal. Ambos sentían que sus corazones latían con fuerza.

"Ay, Nick…" susurró Judy casi sin aliento. "¿Y si vamos a mi apartamento?"

"Tus vecinos metiches nos escucharán," dijo Nick, dándole mordisquitos en el cuello.

"No importa. Que escuchen," dijo ella con un suspiro de deseo. "Que escuchen todo lo que quieran."

"Pues entonces…"

Y los interrumpió un fuerte ¡BUM! Y una lluvia de vidrio roto se escuchó.

Judy y Nick abrieron los ojos y miraron al otro lado de la calle. Un ventanal se hizo añicos y el fuego ardía de ella. Y alguien estaba tumbado en la acera.

Automáticamente, sus instintos de policía se activaron. Ellos acudieron al lugar.

"¡Cuerpo de Bomberos!" Judy gritó a toda prisa en su teléfono. "¡Soy la Oficial Judy Hopps, Policía de Zootopia! ¡Explosión en el número 643 de la calle Hashengu! ¡Paramédicos, tráiganlos!"

Ella colgó y vio a Nick llevando a alguien en sus brazos. Alguien casi del tamaño de ella.

"No está respirando," Nick dijo, poniendo al pequeño alguien en el césped del parque al otro lado de la calle.

Judy se dio cuenta de que era una nutria. Parecía que había sido víctima de la explosión y voló por la ventana. Nick comenzó a darle resucitación cardiopulmonar.

"¡Vamos, no te mueras, amigo!" dijo Nick mientras bombeaba el pecho de la nutria.

Y luego... ¡Judy lo vio!

"¡Nick!" ella dijo. "¡Ese  _topo_!"

Un pequeño topo con ropa oscura y grandes gafas caminaba rápidamente en un callejón al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Es él!"

Nick la miró. Ella lo miró. Y asintieron en comprensión completa.

Judy salió corriendo tras el topo mientras que Nick continuó dando a la nutria reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Ella sacó su teléfono y corrió por el callejón, filmando la persecución. Llegó en el otro extremo del callejón justo a tiempo para ver al topo entrar en un coche grande y negro. El coche huyó lentamente. Judy llegó al final del callejón y siguió al coche a pie media cuadra. Y, de repente, vio una cara conocida...

"Flash," dijo.

Flash, el perezoso amigo de Nick del departamento automotor, caminaba hacia una bodega... muy lentamente. En la acera, detrás de él, estaba su coche.

La mente de Judy corrió a toda velocidad. Para cuando Flash le respondiera si podía prestar su auto, el coche negro que se habría escapado. Y de seguro que no le importaría. Después de todo... era amigo de Nick...

Muy rápida y silenciosamente, con cuidado de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo, Judy corrió hasta el coche de Flash y entró. Por suerte, el perezoso había dejado la llave dentro.

"Nadie lo vio, no sucedió," dijo Judy y puso en marcha el auto. "No estoy robando... simplemente prestando."

Pisó el acelerador y el coche saltó hacia delante como si hubiera sido un canguro.

"¡Válgame!" dijo Judy, pisando el freno y tratando de acostumbrarse al auto mientras perseguía a su objetivo. "¿Le carga combustible de cohete o qué?"

Judy fue tras el coche negro desde una distancia segura. Fue un poco difícil porque el coche estaba destinado para un animal un poco más grande que ella, pero se las arregló. Tomó su teléfono una vez más y filmó al coche negro, tratando de ampliar la matrícula.

El auto negro dobló una esquina, condujo dos cuadras... y dobló en otra esquina...

"¿A dónde vas, Señor Topo?" Judy dijo entre dientes.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el semáforo se ponía amarillo y el coche negro pisó el acelerador para vencer a la luz.

"¡Oh, no, no!"

Ella disparó detrás del coche negro, pero era demasiado tarde. El coche negro cruzó, la luz se volvió roja... y un gran camión de reparto cruzó la intersección.

¡Judy clavó los frenos! Se detuvo a un pie de distancia del camión de reparto, que clavó los frenos también para evitar la colisión.

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas, zopenco!" gritó el conductor enojado, un cerdo grande.

Judy maldijo en voz baja. Había perdido al coche negro. Mientras esperaba que la luz cambie a verde otra vez, Judy miró el vídeo en su teléfono. Se las arregló para filmar al topo y conseguir una buena imagen del coche, matrícula incluida. Así que no fue una pérdida total.

Judy trajo el coche de vuelta al lugar de donde se lo había llevado y en silencio bajó de él. Y ni bien salió, Flash estaba abriendo la puerta de la bodega de nuevo, caminando con una bolsa de comestibles en sus garras, con una plácida sonrisa en su rostro, sin sospechar nada.

"Bueno... supongo que lo que él no sabe no le hará daño," dijo Judy para sí misma mientras caminaba rápidamente por el callejón de regreso a Nick.

Ella llegó a la escena de la explosión. Los bomberos elefantes controlaron las llamas usando sus trompas como mangueras de agua portátiles.

Judy notó una ambulancia al cruzar la calle, dos paramédicos y alguien en una camilla. Y junto a ellos...

"¡Nick!"

Nick estaba hablando con los paramédicos, sosteniendo la mano de la nutria en la camilla. ¡Los ojos de la nutria estaban abiertos!

"¿Va a estar bien?" Nick le preguntó a los paramédicos.

"Sí, está fuera de peligro. Derechito al Hospital Ratón Eurípides, lo vamos a arreglar. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Oficial, él no habría estado vivo."

A medida que Judy se acercaba a ellos, vio que la nutria sostenía la mano de Nick con fuerza, tratando de hablar. Judy pudo ver en su boca lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Gracias… gracias…"

"Vas a estar bien," dijo Nick. "Aguanta ahí, campeón. Vas a estar bien."

Los paramédicos alzaron a la nutria en la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas. Nick se quedó allí mirando mientras la ambulancia se iba, con Judy a su lado sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

* * *

 

El Hospital Memorial Ratón Eurípides era un lugar cálido y acogedor para los estándares de un hospital. El vestíbulo de recepción era amplio, decorado con un tapiz con la figura de un ratón en una toga que sacaba una espina de la pata de un león. La imagen era simple, pero Judy sintió que el significado era profundo y muy importante.

Nick golpeó ligeramente la puerta de la habitación 352, haciendo que el ramo de rosas que tenía en su brazo se sacudiera un poco. Judy miró a su alrededor; las imágenes agradables en las paredes y los jarrones de flores en cada esquina eran muy acogedores. Sin duda mejor que el linóleo monótono y papel tapiz que asociaba con los hospitales.

La enfermera, una señora castor muy agradable, abrió la puerta.

"Oficiales," dijo. "Pasen. Acabo de terminar de ajustar su intravenosa."

"Gracias, enfermera," dijo Nick.

Judy tomó la mano de Nick y entraron. Una habitación preciosa con una amplia ventana se presentó ante sus ojos, con una imagen de una pequeña casa con un molino de agua junto a un río en la pared. Y en la cama, sonriendo y mirándolos con gratitud, estaba la nutria a quien Nick había salvado la noche anterior.

"Buenos días, campeón," dijo Nick, caminando al lado de la cama.

"Oficial Wilde," dijo la nutria con una cálida sonrisa.

"Espero que te gusten rosas rojas," dijo Nick, colocándolas en un florero en la mesita de luz. "Son cliché, pero eficaces, por lo que me han dicho."

Judy estaba junto a Nick con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Se alegró de que la nutria estuviera fuera de peligro. La nutria extendió la mano libre de suero intravenoso y tomó la mano de Nick.

"Usted me salvó la vida," dijo la nutria. "No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que ha hecho por mí, Oficial Wilde."

"Sólo hice lo que cualquier buen ciudadano haría," dijo Nick.

"Estaba haciendo mis rondas, todo estaba en silencio, y luego de repente todo se volvió negro y se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor... y entonces desperté y lo vi a usted, Oficial. Y había bomberos por todas partes."

Judy dedujo que él era un guardia de seguridad en el edificio donde había tenido lugar la explosión.

La nutria giró la cabeza para mirar a Judy.

"Oficial Hopps," dijo la nutria. "Me alegro de poder conocerla por fin. Usted ha hecho tanto por mi familia y nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias personalmente. Me hubiese gustado que fuera en circunstancias más alegres."

"Siempre dispuestos a ayudar," dijo Judy, preguntándose qué había querido decir la nutria con "su familia". No recordaba haber conocido a esta nutria antes. "Para eso estamos. ¿Señor...?"

"Nutriales," dijo la nutria. "Jaime Nutriales."

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron al oír el apellido. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Y...

"¡Jaimito!"

Judy se dio la vuelta y vio al Señor Emmitt Nutriales y a su esposa, y los dos hijos, entrando en la habitación. Entonces se dio cuenta: Jaime Nutriales, el hermano de Emmitt Nutriales.

La familia Nutriales entró en la habitación y el Señor Emmitt abrazó a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh, Jaimito, cuando oí..."

"Estoy bien ahora, Emmitt. Y los dos oficiales de pie junto a mí son los responsables de que yo esté con vida," dijo Jaime.

"Oh, Oficial Wilde," dijo el Señor Emmitt, volviéndose hacia ellos. "¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? Usted y la Oficial Hopps han hecho tanto por mi familia. Ustedes realmente son nuestros ángeles de la guarda."

"Caray, Señor Nutriales," dijo Nick. "Sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber."

Todos ellos se abrazaron. El Sr. y la Sra. Nutriales abrazaron a Judy y Nick, los niños hicieron lo mismo. Fue una reunión muy emotiva.

Después de un montón de gracias y abrazos, los niños dieron su tío las tarjetas de buenos deseos que habían hecho para él. Jaime Nutriales sonrió y acarició las cabezas de sus queridos sobrinos. Toda la familia dio gracias por tenerlo sano y salvo.

Nick dio a Judy una mirada de soslayo, y ella entendió.

"Bueno, nosotros debemos marcharnos," dijo Judy. "Es tan bueno verle en buenas manos, Señor Nutriales."

"Oficiales, se los agradezco una vez más," dijo Jaime. "De parte de todos nosotros. No sé cómo puedo agradecerles lo suficiente."

"Puedes darnos las gracias descansando bien y probando los ricos platillos de primera clase que sirven en este hospital," dijo Nick con un guiño. "Me consta que el puré de manzanas es exquisito."

"Lo haré, Oficial," dijo Jaime. "Gracias de nuevo."

Nick y Judy se despidieron de los Nutriales y salieron de la habitación. Caminaron hasta el ascensor. Judy apretó el botón y la puerta se abrió con una agradable campanita y entraron en el ascensor.

Mientras estaban en el ascensor, la expresión de Nick cambió, de su cálida sonrisa a una mirada de pura determinación.

"Soy todo oídos, Zanahorias," dijo.

"Je je, esa es mi frase, cariño," dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

Nick no pudo evitar reír mientras Judy sacó su teléfono y le mostró lo que había grabado la noche anterior.

* * *

 

El Jefe Bogo apoyó la barbilla en sus pezuñas. Miró el video por tercera vez en el teléfono de Judy antes de decir nada.

"¿Y este topo estaba en ambas escenas del crimen?"

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Bueno... una escena del crimen y la otra presunta escena."

"O las dos presuntas escenas del crimen," dijo Bogo con aspereza.

Nick se sentó en silencio junto a Judy mientras ella estaba de pie en la silla con su teléfono delante del Jefe Bogo, mostrándole lo que había grabado.

"Tenemos que indagar esto, Jefe," dijo Judy. "Si no lo hacemos, puede haber más crímenes..."

"O  _accidentes_ ," dijo Bogo, moviendo su pezuña a un lado de su escritorio y tomando un periódico. En la portada, el titular decía: FUGA DE GAS CAUSA EXPLOSIÓN EN TIENDA.

"¿¡Fuga de gas!?" dijo Judy.

"Eso es lo que los periódicos están diciendo," dijo Bogo. "Y eso es lo que la prensa va a decir. Y mañana el titular será diferente, tal vez un poco más alegre como ' _Finalistas para Miss Zootopia Rompen el Silencio_ ' o alguna estupidez como esa."

"Jefe... ¡tenemos que investigar esto!" dijo Judy.

Bogo suspiró profundamente y habló lentamente.

"Sé exactamente cómo va a terminar esto, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Les mostraremos esta grabación, van a decir que no hay evidencia para sugerir que el topo tuviera algo que ver con la explosión. Probablemente estaba huyendo de miedo. Quedará en eso. Luego, al día siguiente, un telegrama colacionado muy desagradable llegará del abogado del distinguido Presidente de Terra Firma Incorporada. Él estará entablando una demanda judicial por difamación y calumnia. Cualquiera que sugirió su implicancia en la explosión tendrá que retractarse, y ahí es donde terminará todo este asunto."

Judy no podía creer lo que oía. Pero era cierto. Ella y Nick sabían que no tenían nada. El enemigo tenía todas las cartas.

"Me gustaría que no fuera así, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Pero así es como son las cosas. Esta conversación no puede servir ningún propósito. Pueden irse."

Judy y Nick sabían que cuando Bogo decía esas palabras, no había nada más que discutir. Bajaron de su silla y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Hopps."

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron una vez más a Bogo con esa expresión indescifrable que estaba en algún lugar entre empatía y compasión, dos calificativos que no encajaban para nada con la personalidad del jefe.

"Algunos enemigos no pueden ser vencidos por medios convencionales," dijo Bogo. "Este no es un ladrón común o un asaltante de bancos. Si lo que dicen ustedes es verdad, y para que conste, yo creo que tienen razón en lo que sospechan... estas personas están bien conectadas y saben cubrir sus pasos. Si van a investigar este caso, deben hacerlo desde las sombras. No se expongan. ¿Entienden?"

Judy y Nick se miraron entre sí y luego a Bogo, y asintieron.

"Estas personas saben cómo cubrir sus huellas. Y tienen que hacer lo mismo ustedes. No quiero ser el que tenga que sacar sus cuerpos de la bahía porque no fueron lo suficientemente cautelosos. No quiero ser el que tenga que escribir cartas de condolencias a sus familias. A decir verdad, nunca fui muy bueno en escribir cartas."

Bogo se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del escritorio hacia la puerta. Él abrió la puerta para ellos y habló en un tono bajo.

"En lo que a mí respecta, esta conversación nunca sucedió. Y ustedes dos están de permiso y han ido a bailar o a patinar o lo que sea que hacen los jóvenes hoy en día," dijo Bogo. "Pero si ustedes tienen razón sobre esto... sólo sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo, cien por ciento."

Todos ellos se miraron y asintieron en comprensión completa.

"Ahora fuera," dijo Bogo. "Es demasiado lindo día para estar adentro."

* * *

 

El apartamento de Judy era el más cercano.

"Me huele como un encubrimiento," dijo Judy mientras buscaba en Zoogle las noticias, sentada en su mesa al lado de la ventana. "La tienda de comestibles que fue atacada..."

Ella lo encontró en Zoogle. Esa tienda había existido desde la década de 1920.

"Te apuesto un plato de moras y una manzana a que la dueña se negó a vender a Terra Firma, y esta explosión fue la consecuencia."

Nick asintió mientras observaba de pie junto a la silla con sus manos sobre los hombros de Judy.

"Es demasiada coincidencia," dijo Judy mientras buscaba en Zoogle Terra Firma, Inc. La búsqueda le dio varios artículos.

"No existen las coincidencias," dijo Nick. "Sólo las conexiones."

"Sí, y ese topo sin duda está conectado," dijo Judy al hacer clic en un video en su lista de resultados.

El título del vídeo era "Presidente de Terra Firma, Inc. Discurso Inaugural."

Judy vio como el Alcalde Mousawitz dijo unas palabras y luego presentó al Presidente de la Compañía. Y luego... Judy casi se cayó hacia atrás.

"¡Él... él es un…  _conejo_...!"

Y lo era. El nombre del conejo apareció en la parte inferior del subtítulo: Preston Reyes, Presidente de Terra Firma Incorporada.

Judy observó boquiabierta como el presidente pronunció un discurso con una voz sedosa y aceitosa que cautivó a la prensa. Él los tenía comiendo de su mano. El video terminó y Judy se volvió hacia Nick.

"¿Tú lo sabías?"

Nick asintió.

"Pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No lo creí importante," dijo Nick.

"¡¿Que no es importante?!" Judy soltó. "Nick, ¿qué quieres decir...?"

"Judy..."

Ella paró. Su corazón saltó un latido. Se sonrojó. Nick sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando él estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio.

"No importa quién sea. Lo que importa es lo que está haciendo, y la gente que está sufriendo," dijo Nick lentamente. "Tú creciste con ovejas toda tu vida en tu pueblo. Son una especie amable y tímida. Totalmente inofensivas. Y, sin embargo, ¿quién estaba detrás de la conspiración de los aulladores?"

Una cara sonriente con anteojos vino a la mente de Judy. Una cara linda, suave y esponjosa con gafas y benévola... que resultó ser la autora intelectual del crimen más grande en la historia de Zootopia, un crimen que casi destruyó la ciudad.

"Creciste toda tu vida creyendo que los zorros eran brutos de poca confianza, y que nunca debías fiarte de uno," dijo Nick. "Y sin embargo…"

Se quedó en silencio. Judy se levantó y lo abrazó fuerte, presionando su cara contra el pecho de su amado zorro e inhalando su precioso y acogedor aroma.

"Nick… lo siento tanto..."

Nick la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la parte superior de su cabeza. Y entonces volvió su pícara sonrisa fresca.

"Vamos, no te pongas lacrimógena, Zanahorias," dijo jovialmente. "Tenemos un caso que resolver y un villano que detener."

Judy se limpió dos pequeñas lágrimas en la camisa de Nick.

"Ay, mi conejita. A ver, respira profundo... suéltalo poco a poco... eso es. Vamos a ver esa sonrisa... me muestras los dientes," dijo Nick mientras sostenía la carita de Judy en su mano. "Vamos, a ver una gran sonrisa, muéstrame estas blancas perlas... así, muy bien. Eso está mejor. ¿Quieres un besito exquisito? ¿De tu zorrito, tan mimosito?"

Judy sonrió y se rió, abrazándolo con afecto.

"Bueno, señorita detective," dijo Nick. "¿Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?"

Judy se dio la vuelta, cerrando su computadora y tomando su llavero de la mesa. En su llavero había una unidad de memoria portátil con forma de zanahoria.

"Vamos a ir al centro y hacer algunas investigaciones."

"Hmm..." dijo Nick. "¿Y estas 'investigaciones' incluyen la obtención de información por métodos de dudosa legalidad?"

La sonrisa de Judy no podría haber sido más pícara.

"Absolutamente."

* * *

 

El vestíbulo de recepción de Terra Firma Incorporada era casi como un museo. Había pequeñas exposiciones que mostraban dispositivos agrícolas de tiempos remotos, equipos modernos, granjas modelo donde todo era automático... y quizás lo más desagradable, una estatua de 4 metros del Presidente Preston Reyes justo en el medio del recinto.

Judy y Nick entraron en el vestíbulo de recepción. Pero nadie que los había conocido los habría reconocido. Judy llevaba un chal alrededor de su cabeza, las orejas metidas, y gafas oscuras. Nick llevaba gafas oscuras, un sombrero de fieltro y su atuendo campesino que había usado en Bunny Burrow, tallito de heno entre los dientes y todo.

"Creo que esto es lo que ellos llaman 'agricultura científica' o algo así," dijo Nick fingiendo hablar como entrerriano mientras él y Judy iban de una exhibición a la siguiente.

"¡Mah, patrañas! No hay nada como una azada para remover la tierra unas buenas semillas para hacer buenas cosechas, pue," dijo Judy.

Había poca gente en el vestíbulo. Nadie se fijó en ellos. Se pararon frente a la 'Granja del Futuro' y Judy miró a su derecha. Vio una puerta que daba a la zona de oficinas.

"Está bien..." susurró. "Tan pronto como nadie está mirando."

"Te aviso... ¡ahora!" susurró Nick.

Judy abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras Nick la cubría y se escabulló hacia el pasillo de las oficinas. Nick se paró frente a la exposición y fingió estar interesado, vigilando tras sus gafas oscuras.

Judy se quitó las gafas y las colgó en el cuello de la camisa. Ella estaba en un largo pasillo. Había una cesta de paraguas al lado de una puerta que decía RESTRINGIDO.

"Bueno, el mejor lugar para comenzar," dijo y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Entró en una sala con varios ordenadores de gran tamaño. En el otro extremo había un escritorio, con una computadora normal. No había nadie a la vista. En silencio, Judy caminó de puntillas hacia el ordenador y movió el ratón, haciendo que el protector de pantalla desapareciera.

"Bueno. Veamos."

Ella buscó entre los archivos cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil. Durante unos tres minutos buscó y buscó, todo el tiempo mirando hacia la puerta en caso de que alguien entrara.

Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

"Las adquisiciones," susurró para sí misma.

Era toda una carpeta, llena de archivos.

"Esto podría servir," dijo ella, tomando su llavero y enchufando su unidad de memoria al equipo.

Ella dio el comando de COPIAR, y los archivos comenzaron a copiarse.

10%...20%…

"Vamos…"

40%...45%...

"Dale, vamos, vamos…"

64%...68%...

"Más rápido, por favor…"

70%...74%...

De repente, oyó que la puerta se abría. Judy se escondió debajo de la mesa. Oyó pasos fuertes como cascos. Caminaron alrededor de la habitación, se detuvieron frente a algunos de los grandes ordenadores... y luego salieron de la habitación.

Judy suspiro. Con mucho cuidado, se asomó por encima del escritorio. La habitación estaba vacía. Y la pantalla decía 99%.

Tres segundos más... ¡y 100%!

"¡Bingo!" Judy susurró mientras desconectó la unidad de memoria y la guardó en el bolsillo. Caminó de puntillas a la puerta, escuchando cuidadosamente. No se escuchaba a nadie en el pasillo de afuera.

Ella abrió un poco la puerta. Pasillo vacío. Se deslizó fuera de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Estaba justo al lado de la cesta paraguas... cuando de pronto...

"¡Oiga!"

Judy se congeló. ¡Alguien la había visto!

"¡Eh, tú!"

La mente de Judy corrió a mil por hora y actuó inmediatamente. Rápidamente se puso sus gafas oscuras y cogió un paraguas de la cesta y comenzó a golpetear el suelo con la punta, poniendo su otra mano delante de ella.

"¡Señorita! ¡Usted no puede estar aquí!" dijo una voz, viniendo más cerca de ella.

"¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Claudio?" Judy dijo en voz alta, moviéndose torpemente.

"Señorita, esto es..." dijo la voz, y de repente se detuvo.

Judy se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que no podía ver nada. Pero detrás de sus gafas oscuras, vio exactamente quién era. Un topo estaba de pie frente a ella, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Un topo con gafas gruesas que llevaba un traje de negocios impecable.

"Um... señorita..." dijo el topo vacilante, al darse cuenta por qué ella probablemente había entrado aquí. "Esta es un área restringida."

"¿Restringida? ¿Cómo se supone que una chica pueda ir al baño de señoras si está restringida?"

"Um... el baño de damas está en el otro lado del vestíbulo, señorita," dijo el topo. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar a la entrada."

"No es probable que usted me pueda mostrar nada, joven," dijo Judy, agitando su paraguas.

"Por favor. Permítame que la ayude."

El topo tomó del brazo a Judy y la dirigió a la salida. Era gentil y caballeroso. Judy no había esperado eso. Pero no se delató, ella usó sus habilidades de actriz para fingir que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

"¡Condenados edificios modernos! ¿Por qué no pueden ustedes hacer los edificios como antes? El baño de señoras está siempre está al fondo a la derecha. ¡Todos saben eso, pue! Porque a la izquierda hay…"

"Lo siento, querida señorita, de verdad," dijo el topo, genuinamente disculpándose. "Menos mal fui yo el que la encontró y no alguien de seguridad."

Nick estaba esperando afuera en el vestíbulo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. La puerta de la zona de oficinas se abrió, y Nick vio a Judy siendo escoltada por el topo. Vio su actuación y de inmediato supo lo que había sucedido. Le siguió el juego.

"¡Susana Zanahortencia Algodomínguez! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados!" Nick dijo con severidad, sus manos en las caderas. "¿¡No te he dicho cien veces que no debes caminar solita por ahí!? Si tu madre se entera de esto, ¡me cuece los nabos!"

"¿Eres tú, Claudio? ¿Dónde te metiste?" dijo Judy.

"¡Coneja tontuela!" dijo Nick, tomando de la mano a Judy.

Luego se volvió hacia el topo.

"¡Te lo agradezco, chei!" dijo Nick. "Esta coneja se vuelve más y más tolonga por hora."

"El único tolongo en este recinto eres tú, Claudio," replicó Judy.

"Vamos, señorita, que tu má está esperando por nosotros," dijo Nick, tirando de ella hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Necesito ir al baño de señoras, sotreta!" dijo Judy. "¡Así es como me perdí, pue!"

"¡Ay, estos conejos! No pueden aguantarse las ganas ni veinte minutos," dijo Nick, dando la vuelta en dirección al baño de damas.

El topo todavía estaba allí, mirando a los dos.

"¡Muy agradecido, Topo Gigio!" dijo Nick, dándole una palmada en la espalda al pasar.

"Ah, Jenkins," dijo el topo. "George Jenkins."

"Muy agradecido, Topo Jenkins," dijo Nick, tomando nota mental.

Nick llevó a Judy al baño de damas. El topo, George Jenkins, después de ver que todo estaba en orden, se dirigió de nuevo a la zona de oficinas, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Nick esperó hasta que Judy salió de nuevo. Luego simuló guiarla fuera de la puerta principal.

Judy y Nick salieron del edificio haciendo pantomima todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la manzana. Entonces miraron a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando, y se echaron a caminar a paso ligero.

"¿Lo obtuviste?" preguntó Nick.

"Justo aquí, Claudio," dijo Judy, tomando su unidad de memoria triunfalmente en su mano.

"Coneja muy astuta," dijo Nick con una sonrisa. "Creo que sé exactamente dónde es nuestra próxima parada."

"No podría haber otra," dijo Judy.

* * *

 

Judy abrió la puerta pintada con un signo 'Radiactivo'. Lo que vieron sus ojos era conocido y sin embargo no fue menos impresionante. Viejos ordenadores y equipos incontables amontonados sin orden en mesas y bancos de trabajo. Mientras ella y Nick entraron al recinto, Judy llamó.

"¡Gari! Sé que estás ahí."

Sin respuesta.

"¿Gari?"

" _¡Vamos! ¡Él ni siquiera le toco al infeliz!_ "

Se escuchó una voz desde el otro extremo del laberinto de chatarra. Nick sonrió mientras conducía a Judy a través de los montones de computadoras y finalmente lo vieron.

Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya, el amigo  _hacker_  de Nick, estaba sentado en un viejo sillón frente a un enorme aparato de televisión, comiendo cereal de arroz y viendo lucha libre.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Una maravilla! ¡Ahora al suelo con ese zopenco!"

El enorme buey en la televisión hizo un impresionante movimiento de lucha libre desde la tercera cuerda y golpeó a su oponente elefante, tumbándolo al suelo.

"¡Inmovilizado! ¡Vamos árbitro! ¡Uno!" gritó Garth. "¡Dos y tres! ¡VIVA!"

"Um... hola Gari," dijo Judy.

¡La zarigüeya casi saltó de su sillón! Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente levantó la mano y detuvo el programa con su mando a distancia.

"¡Oh!" dijo Gari. "¡Oficial Hopps! ¡Y Nick! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, tíos!"

"Siento interrumpirte," dijo Judy.

"¡Pero si no es molestia, maja! Solo estaba viendo la repetición de cuando Buey Misterio le dio un somero mamporro a Triple E," dijo Gari. "¡Es mi pelea favorita!"

"No tenía idea de que te gustaba la lucha libre," dijo Judy.

"¡Oh, he sido un fanático toda la vida!" Gari dijo, levantándose de su sillón. "Buey Misterio es mi favorito de todos los tiempos, campeón imbatible."

Gari estiró un par de sillas camufladas entre los montones de basura para ellos.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?" preguntó Gari.

"Tenemos algo que nos gustaría que investigues," dijo Nick.

Judy le dio su unidad de memoria con forma de zanahoria.

"Bueno, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí," dijo Gari, caminando a su computadora principal.

Judy y Nick siguieron a su amigo que se sentó frente a su computadora principal y enchufó la unidad de memoria.

"Hmm..." dijo Gari. "Esto sí que está encriptado. ¿Puedo asumir que no se trata de un proyecto escolar de quinto grado?"

"Um, no exactamente," dijo Judy, mirando de reojo a Nick, quien le guiñó.

"Bueno, podría descifrar esto en un instante," dijo Gari. "Pero…"

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en su silla, mirando directamente a ellos.

"Me temo que no hay manera de que yo haga esto sin cruzar en el terreno de lo... eh...  _legalmente dudoso_. Y quiero decir muy, muuuy dudoso."

Judy le dio un guiño.

"Nadie lo vio, no sucedió," dijo ella.

"Esa es mi chica," dijo Gari, tomando un disco compacto de un cajón a su izquierda.

Insertó el disco en la unidad y tocó algunas teclas. Una barra de progreso apareció y los archivos comenzaron a descifrarse.

"Esto va a tardar unos minutos," dijo Gari. "Mientras tanto, ¿queréis algo de beber? Creo que hay un poco de jugo de naranja y de uva en algún lugar a su izquierda."

"Ah, estamos bien, Gari. Gracias," dijo Judy.

De repente, sonó el teléfono de Nick. Lo sacó y miró el identificador de llamadas. Era un número desconocido.

"¿Hola?" Nick dijo, contestando.

"¡Oh! ¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo una voz sin aliento en el otro extremo. "Um... Estoy tan contenta de que funcionó. A menudo los números se me mezclan. Pero de todos modos... ¡tengo los resultados! De su zanahoria. Si usted puede pasar por el laboratorio, ¡te voy a mostrar todo!"

Pausa incómoda.

"Um... todo lo que mi análisis descubrió... acerca de la zanahoria y los resultados... y todo eso..."

"Voy para allá," dijo Nick, colgando el teléfono.

"¡Repámpanos! ¿Dónde las encuentras, Nick?" dijo Gari mientras jugaba un juego de ladrillos en su pantalla.

"A decir verdad… ellas me encuentran a mí," dijo Nick, dando a Judy una sonrisa pícara.

Judy le dio un puñetazo juguetón y se rió.

"Tengo que ir al precinto un rato," dijo Nick. "Voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible."

"Te llamaré cuando descifremos estos archivos," dijo Judy.

"¡Estate de vuelta antes del almuerzo, Nick!" dijo Gari. "¡Es jueves de tacos!"

"Eh… ¿no se supone que sea martes de tacos?" preguntó Nick.

"Eso es los martes. Jueves de tacos es los jueves."

"Um, oh sí. Tu lógica es irrompible," dijo Nick, caminando hacia la puerta y subiendo las escaleras del sótano. "¡Les veo en un rato!"

* * *

 

Nick llamó suavemente a la puerta del Departamento Forense. Era una hora antes del mediodía. Estaban haciendo un buen progreso.

Ámbar abrió la puerta y se sonrojó como de costumbre.

"¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo Ámbar. "¡Me alegro que esté aquí! ¡Y me alegra decir que pude terminar con su zanahoria!"

Pausa incómoda.

"Um... quiero decir… he terminado de trabajar en la muestra de la zanahoria... que dejó, para su estudio, y los resultados están listos... y me gustaría mostrárselos... los resultados, claro."

"Impresionante, Ámbar," dijo Nick amablemente. "Vamos a ver los resultados."

Entró y Ámbar le condujo a su equipo que estaba en su escritorio bien ordenado. Muy diferente al lugar de Gari.

"Técnicamente, no hay nada malo con la zanahoria, Oficial Wilde," dijo Ámbar, sentada con delicadeza en su silla de computadora y tocando suavemente las teclas con sus dedos, con las piernas dobladas debajo de la silla y su cola en su regazo. "No hay envenenamiento químico, ningún virus. Debería ser saludable y comestible. Excepto que no lo es."

"Así que... ¿murió de causas naturales?"

"No," dijo Ámbar. "Y eso es lo más desconcertante."

Abrió una imagen con varias fórmulas químicas en letra pequeña. Parecía un aumento extremo de una delgada porción de la zanahoria.

"La zanahoria murió de agotamiento de nitrógeno," dijo Ámbar. "Lo que significa que casi no tiene nitrógeno en sus tejidos. Las proteínas en sus células se vinieron abajo y murieron a causa de la falta del componente esencial de sus aminoácidos."

Ámbar giró en su silla para mirar a Nick.

"Imagínese no poder reparar su cuerpo después de un largo día, Oficial Wilde. Usted trabaja largas horas y va a su casa a descansar, pero en lugar de reparar los tejidos durante la noche, como el cuerpo hace normalmente, esos tejidos se mantuvieran dañados y finalmente se dañen tanto que colapsen. Bueno, eso es lo que le pasó a esta pobre zanahoria."

Nick escuchó con atención.

"Este tipo de cosas ocurriría naturalmente si la zanahoria fuera plantada en suelo pobre agotado a causa de exceso de cultivo. Pero ese definitivamente no es el caso. Los agricultores de Bunny Burrow nunca permitirían que eso suceda. Es como si alguien de alguna manera empobreció la tierra de la noche a la mañana, pero es muy difícil creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso."

"Hmm..." dijo Nick. "Empobrecer la tierra de la noche a la mañana. Eso plantea más preguntas."

"Me temo que sí, Oficial Wilde," dijo Ámbar.

"Preguntas a las que voy a encontrar respuestas," dijo Nick con determinación. "Ámbar, ¡muchas gracias! Tengo que irme ahora, tiene que encontrarme con un viejo amigo mío para el almuerzo. Te debo una, en serio."

"Oh, ¡es más que un placer, Oficial Wilde!" dijo Ámbar, levantándose y caminando con él hacia la puerta.

Ámbar abrió la puerta para Nick. Él se detuvo en el umbral, mirándola y sonriendo.

"Sabes, el Departamento Forense solía ser como una especie de limbo al que nadie entraba, hasta que llegaste tú," dijo Nick. "Estábamos acostumbrados a pasar de largo esta puerta como si fuera sólo una parte más de la pared. Pero ya no. Ahora tengo una buena razón para pasar por aquí y entrar y saludar. Siempre es bueno tener una amiga como colega, Ámbar. Realmente aprecio todo lo que haces y me aseguraré de pasar por aquí cada vez que tenga oportunidad."

La cara de Ámbar se iluminó de alegría. Con las mejillas encendidas, cerró los ojos, completamente cautivada.

"¡Oh, Oficial Wilde! Usted puede venirse adentro cuando quiera," dijo Ámbar con deleite.

Hubo un silencio.

"Em... venir dentro del laboratorio... y hacerme una visita... siempre estoy aquí, trabajando en algo," dijo Ámbar, jugueteando con sus manos. "Y contenta de tener compañía... sí, siempre dispuesta..."

"Gracias, Ámbar," dijo Nick. "Eres una santa y lo sabes."

Se despidió y corrió por las escaleras a la entrada.

"Me pregunto cuánto gastará esta minita en lavandería."

* * *

 

Judy estaba comiendo un burrito de frijoles cuando Nick entró en el sótano de Gari. Estaba sentada junto a la zarigüeya, ambos mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin parpadear.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo Nick.

"Nick. Agarra un burrito, querrás ver esto," dijo Gari.

Nick tomó un burrito de la nevera de Gari y lo puso en el horno de microondas, que estaba justo al lado de él.

"Así que toda esta carpeta es de las adquisiciones, ¿veis?" dijo Gari, mostrando a Judy y Nick las columnas de números y nombres de diferentes cosas. "Todo lo que la empresa compra, aquí lo anotan. Los dígitos alfanuméricos en la columna central son el código interno que utilizan. Sin embargo, para una empresa agrícola, sí que hacen compras bastante raras."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Judy preguntó con la boca llena de frijoles.

"¿Acetato de amonio, peryodato de diclorobenceno? ¿Ácido acetilsalicílico a granel? No es algo que asociaríais con una empresa agrícola. Más parecido a una compañía farmacéutica."

"Bueno, ¿no producen fertilizantes?" preguntó Judy. "Ellos podrían estar haciendo abonos químicos para vender y utilizar en sus tierras de cultivo."

"Esa teoría sería correcta... si es que tenían alguna línea de fertilizantes en su catálogo, que no hay ninguna," dijo Gari, mostrándole una lista de sus productos. "¿Por qué una empresa que dice ser agrícola compra grandes cantidades de productos químicos que no son tradicionalmente asociados con la fabricación de fertilizantes, y en el más absoluto secreto?"

Nick se acercó por detrás de Gari con su burrito en la mano.

"Gari, ¿hay algún manifiesto de embarque? ¿Hay manera de localizar el sitio donde están almacenando los productos químicos?"

"En seguida te lo digo, tío."

Gari buscó entre los archivos.

"Aquí lo tenéis," dijo Gari. "Manifiesto de envío. Entregado el 21 de octubre a las 13:00 horas, en la dirección 8423 Avenida Limpopo Sur."

"¡Oye!" Nick dijo, recordando algo. "Ese es el antiguo depósito de Clayton."

"¿El que fue comprado por Terra Firma?" dijo Judy, sus orejas irguiéndose. "¿El mismo lugar donde fue detenido el Sr. Cabrera?"

"El mismo," dijo Nick.

"¿Cuál era el viejo dicho? ¿Ocultarse a plena vista?" dijo Gari, buscando la ubicación en Zoogle Mapas. "Parece que estos chicos han tomado ese adagio al pie de la letra."

Nick y Judy miraron la imagen del edificio en la pantalla... y luego el uno al otro.

"¿Qué te parece, Zanahorias? Ya cometimos robo de información clasificada e infiltración ilegal de datos cifrados hoy," dijo Nick con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Quieres añadir invasión de propiedad privada a la lista?"

"Es una definitiva y una mente," dijo Judy, chocando palmas con él. "Vamos a averiguar lo que están haciendo y ponerlos fuera de servicio."

* * *

 

La ciudad estaba serena. Judy se deslizó a lo largo de la pared seguida de Nick. No había nadie a la vista, pero aún así miraron por todas partes para ver si había alguien escondido en alguna sombra del callejón. Todo estaba despejado.

"Bueno," dijo. "Tú has estado aquí antes."

"Un par de veces," dijo Nick.

Judy se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, mirándolo.

"Eh, ignora ese último comentario," dijo Nick.

"Creo que lo haré," dijo Judy, tratando de no imaginar las peripecias pasadas de Nick antes de que ellos se conocieran. "¿Cámaras de seguridad?"

"Dos," dijo Nick. "Uno en la entrada principal y el otro en el depósito."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"El viejo Clayton era bastante flojo en materia de seguridad, es por eso que Finnick y yo..."

Él se detuvo.

"Parezco un calcetín, abro la boca para meter la pata, ¿eh?"

"Agua bajo el puente, corazón," dijo Judy. "¿No hay riesgo de ser vistos, entonces?"

"Ninguno," dijo Nick.

"Bien, entonces aquí vamos."

Judy tomó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y lo abrió. En el interior había varias ganzúas. Se acercó a la puerta lateral y se puso a trabajar.

"Vigila por si haya moros en la costa," dijo Judy, metiendo las ganzúas y buscándole el punto a la cerradura. "Voy a abrir esto."

"Entendido," dijo Nick, sus orejas erectas y sus ojos atentos por cualquier movimiento.

Después de un minuto más o menos, la cerradura cedió y se abrió la puerta.

"La tengo," dijo Judy, guardando cuidadosamente sus ganzúas y entrando cuidadosamente al edificio. Nick comprobó que nadie estaba mirando, y la siguió.

Estaban ante las escaleras. Judy se quedó allí, esperando a que él la guiara.

"¿Para dónde?"

"Al depósito, estoy seguro que los envíos se almacenan allí."

La condujo por dos tramos de escaleras y a través de una puerta. Con cuidado, de puntillas por un pasillo, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio. Frente a la puerta al final del pasillo, se detuvieron y escucharon. No se oía a nadie. Judy se asomó con cautela por la puerta y le hizo señas a Nick para echar un vistazo.

"Parece que Gari estaba en lo cierto," susurró Judy. "Son productos químicos."

Grandes barriles y recipientes marcados como " _material peligroso_ " estaban cuidadosamente almacenados en el área de almacenamiento debajo de ellos. Judy entró de puntillas en el área de almacenamiento a lo largo de una pasarela que corría cerca del techo, contando los barriles y mirando sus nombres.

"Están todos aquí," dijo Judy, sacando su teléfono y filmando la habitación. "No creo que este material se utilice para ayudar a las cosechas. Más bien parecen herbicidas."

"Zanahorias," susurró Nick. "Mira eso."

Judy se dio vuelta. Nick apuntaba a una puerta en el área de abajo. Encima de la puerta decía 'Laboratorio'.

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Judy. "Tal vez podamos averiguar lo que están fabricando."

Encontraron la escalera que conducía al piso de abajo y entraron cuidadosamente en el laboratorio. Todo estaba limpio y prístino. El material de vidrio estaba bien ordenado, las herramientas se pulieron recientemente y en el otro extremo Judy vio a una unidad de refrigeración.

Con cuidado, se acercó a la unidad de refrigeración. Con su mano escondida en la manga, ella abrió la puerta de la unidad con cuidado de no dejar ninguna huella.

Judy y Nick vieron varios tubos de ensayo sellados llenos de líquido de color naranja brillante. Era algo viscoso y casi fosforescente a la luz del foco de la unidad de refrigeración

"¿Llevamos uno?" preguntó Judy.

"Llevamos uno," respondió Nick.

Tomó su pañuelo, agarró uno de los tubos de ensayo y lo envolvió. Luego Judy lo reforzó usando su pañuelo con dibujitos de zanahorias.

"Listo," dijo Judy, filmando el laboratorio y cada una de las máquinas. "Ahora vamos a ir arriba y comprobar..."

¡Pero un fuerte ruido la interrumpió! ¡El ruido de las puertas metálicas del depósito!

Las persianas de metal corrugado hicieron un ruido fuerte a medida que subían lentamente. Judy sabía que ella y Nick tenía unos pocos segundos para ocultarse.

"¡Por aquí!" susurró ella con urgencia y agarró la mano de Nick, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ellos salieron del laboratorio y se escondieron detrás de las cajas grandes de productos químicos, mirando por las rendijas. Un camión de reparto retrocedió lentamente más cerca de las puertas de la bodega hasta que alcanzó la posición de descarga. Se detuvo y un gran caribú saltó del asiento del conductor, seguido de un oso.

"¿Es la última entrega, Paco?" preguntó el oso.

"Sipue," dijo el caribú, abriendo la parte trasera del camión mientras el oso entró en el edificio para conseguir un carrito.

"¿Póquer en lo de Joanna con los muchachos esta noche?" preguntó el oso.

"Sipue," respondió el caribú.

Descargaron varias cajas de productos químicos y los organizaron en el lado opuesto de la habitación. El oso miró la lista de control y verificó que todo se contabilizó.

"Bueno, eso es lo último," dijo el oso.

"Sipue," respondió el caribú.

"A la misma hora el próximo jueves," dijo el oso, comprobando su lista.

"Sipue," dijo el caribú.

"Tá bien. Vámonos."

Los dos trabajadores de entrega cerraron las puertas de la bodega, subieron a su camión y se fueron.

"¡Uf!" dijo Judy, suspirando de alivio.

"Sipue," dijo Nick.

Judy le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

"Eso estuvo cerca," dijo ella.

"Creo que por ahora es suficiente, Zanahorias," dijo Nick. "Podemos volver esta noche, cuando sea menos probable que alguien entre con entregas."

"Voy a brindar por eso," dijo Judy cuando salían de su escondite. "Vamos a mostrarle esto a Gari."

Volvieron a las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta del lado del callejón. Nick estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando...

"Le aseguro, señor," dijo una voz nerviosa del otro lado. "Todo va a estar dispuesto de acuerdo a su plan."

Nick se dio vuelta y recogió a Judy sin contemplaciones. Voló por las escaleras justo cuando la puerta se abrió y un topo entró, seguido de dos osos pardos descomunales. Estaba hablando por teléfono con su jefe.

"Sí, voy a asegurarme de que todos los arreglos se hagan," dijo el topo. "Sí, le llamaré inmediatamente tan pronto termine."

Y colgó. George Jenkins, el topo a quien Judy y Nick habían visto esa mañana en el edificio de Terra Firma, subió las escaleras, seguido de los dos guardaespaldas.

"Rosco, vacía el almacenamiento en el tercer piso. Oscar, vienes conmigo, no puedo levantar esos barriles ni en sueños," dijo el topo

Judy y Nick corrieron rápidamente y en silencio por el pasillo del tercer piso y entraron en la habitación de almacenamiento donde Nick había estado hacía tan sólo una semana.

"Déjà vu," dijo Nick mientras él y Judy entraron.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Judy.

"Cables elásticos. Ventana. Y a escapar."

Judy entendió. Ella ayudó a Nick a conectar rápidamente un par de tramos de cable elástico. Nick se acercó a la ventana y tiró el cable en el asta de la bandera. Se aferró con firmeza.

"Oye Nick, esto es casi como el final de la película que vimos anoche," dijo Judy sonriente mientras Nick la abrazaba con seguridad en un brazo y ella lo abrazó firmemente alrededor del cuello, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. "¿Recuerdas? Cuando el héroe y la chica saltaron de la aeronave en explosión."

"Uno de estos días, Zanahorias," dijo Nick con una mezcla de sonrisa y ceño fruncido. "Tú y yo vamos a sentarnos y tener una larga conversación."

Nick agarró el extremo del cable con todas sus fuerzas, ¡y saltó por la ventana!

El cable tiró hacia atrás justo cuando estaban a dos pies por encima de la acera. Nick se soltó y aterrizaron sin problemas, y el cable se reculó hacia arriba.

A medida que el cable rebotó hacia arriba, el gancho se separó del asta de la bandera y el cable cayó al suelo. Judy cogió rápidamente el cable y lo enrolló, llevándolo con ella mientras se alejaban del edificio.

"Esto podría sernos útil," dijo Judy mientras corrían en dirección al edificio de Gari.

* * *

 

Gari miró los vídeos del teléfono de Judy con cuidado en la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Todo parece indicar que la empresa agrícola es un frente," dijo Gari. "En secreto, compran productos químicos y los guardan en los almacenes que compró la empresa, mientras que al mismo tiempo los procesan para fabricar algo en laboratorios clandestinos."

Volvió la cabeza y miró el tubo de ensayo lleno de líquido de color naranja brillante en una vitrina a su derecha.

"Sea lo que sea eso, no creo que sea formula súper-vitamínica," dijo Gari. "De lo contrario no lo tendrían fuera de la vista del público."

"Y creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos a averiguar qué es esa sustancia," dijo Nick.

"Déjame adivinar..." dijo Judy con una sonrisa fresca. "¡ _Oh, Oficial Wilde_!  _Usted me puede dar sus fluidos cuando desee_.  _Um_...  _me refiero a los fluidos que encontró en el tubo de ensayo del laboratorio clandestino, claro_...  _no lo que usted piensa que quise decir, que no quise decir_...  _y sin embargo sí lo quise decir_ ," dijo Judy, haciendo su mejor imitación de Ámbar.

Nick se rió mientras abrazó a Judy y le dio un coscorrón suave.

"¿Celosita, conejita?" dijo Nick, haciéndole mimos con su nariz.

"¡Bah!" rió Judy.

"Muy bien," dijo Nick. "Vamos todos al precinto. De esta forma puedes asegurarte de que tu precioso zorrito se porte bien."

Judy soltó una risa mientras ella y Nick se acercaron a la puerta de salida.

"Tú también, Gari," dijo Nick. "Y trae ese mejunje anaranjado."

"Está bien," dijo Gari, tomando el tubo de ensayo. "Hmm... laboratorio forense. Esto podría ser interesante."

* * *

 

Era de tardecita cuando llegaron al Precinto 1. Benjamín Garraza estaba listo para terminar su día, empacando sus pertenencias más preciadas por debajo de su escritorio, la principal de las cuales era una muñeca Gazelle de edición limitada y numerada que Judy había conseguido para él de la Feria del Condado de Bunny Burrow.

"¡Hola Garraza!" dijo Judy.

El guepardo sonrió alegre.

"¡Hopps! ¡Wilde!" él dijo. "¡Que gusto me da verlos! Pensé que estaban de permiso."

"Lo estamos. Pero sólo necesitamos pasar un ratito," dijo Judy. "¿Tienes pases de visitantes? Para nuestro amigo aquí."

Garraza miró más allá de Judy y Nick y vio a Garibaldi.

"¡Señor de Zar y Güeya!" dijo Garraza. "¡Qué bueno verle!"

Gari había sido una parte fundamental en la resolución del caso del carnaval criminal dos meses atrás, y Garraza se había vuelto fanático de la pequeña zarigüeya.

"¡¿Cómo te baila, Benjamín?!" dijo Gari.

"¿Cómo está nuestro Oficial Junior más ilustre?" dijo Garraza.

"¡Requetebien! Tenemos un pequeño asuntillo que arreglar en las catacumbas," dijo Gari.

"Oh, vaya por la puerta a la derecha, adelante," dijo Garraza. "Nuestro Oficial Junior es siempre bienvenido aquí."

Nick llevó a Gari a las escaleras hasta el sótano.

"Oye Garraza, tengo que ir arriba un rato," dijo Judy. "Para mi cubículo. Tengo algo que necesito comprobar en mi computadora."

"Estás es tu casa, Hopps," dijo Garraza.

Judy subió las escaleras. Garraza miró a los tres que iban en diferentes direcciones y dio un suspiro de alegría.

"Somos una gran familia feliz," dijo mientras salía de la recepción para marcar su salida.

Nick llamó a la puerta del Departamento Forense y oyó los pasos conocidos de Ámbar que se acercaban.

Se abrió la puerta y la cara anteojuda de Ámbar les dio la bienvenida.

"¡Oficial Wilde!" dijo ella con deleite. "¡Qué linda sorpresa!"

"Hola, Ámbar," dijo Nick. "Me temo que tengo más trabajo para ti. Disculpa la molestia."

"Oh, pero si no es molestia, Oficial Wilde," dijo Ámbar, invitándolos a entrar. "Por favor, por favor, venga y siéntase como en casa."

Nick entró y Gari lo siguió.

"¡Oh!" dijo Ámbar. "Tenemos visita."

"Sí," dijo Nick. "Ámbar, me gustaría presentarte a un viejo amigo y socio mío y Oficial Junior Extraordinario, Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya."

Nick se volvió hacia Gari.

"Garibaldi, te presento a Ámbar Sofía Latrans, nuestra extraordinaria especialista forense," dijo Nick.

"Es un placer conocerlo, Señor de Zar y Güeya," Ámbar dijo, extendiendo su mano.

"El placer es todo mío, maja," dijo Gari, tomando la mano de Ámbar con galantería y besándola delicadamente a la antigua.

Ámbar se rió deleitada.

"Pero que caballeroso," dijo.

Ámbar se acercó a la máquina de café en la esquina.

"¿Puedo ofrecerles una bebida, caballeros?" dijo ella. "¿Café, té o chocolate caliente, tal vez?"

"Café está bien," dijo Nick.

"Nunca he rechazado una taza de chocolate caliente," dijo Gari.

"Jiji, yo tampoco," dijo Ámbar mientras alcanzaba el tarro de Café Torrado Especial de José Carioca, una marca favorita de Zootopia, y dos sobres de cacao en polvo.

Al ratito, Ámbar dio a Gari y Nick sus bebidas y tomó un sorbo de la suya.

"Y, ¿a qué se debe esta grata sorpresa, Oficial Wilde?"

Nick tomó el tubo de ensayo con líquido de color naranja envuelto en pañuelos de su bolsillo y con cuidado lo desenvolvió. Se lo dio a Ámbar, quien lo miró a contraluz.

"Necesito que me digas qué es esto," dijo Nick.

"Cielos," dijo Ámbar. "Este es un trabajo de alta calidad. El tubo de ensayo por sí solo vale más que una cena de lujo en la Maison du Bison. ¿Sería inapropiado preguntar dónde obtuvo esto?"

"No, pero Ámbar..."

Nick la miró muy serio.

"Necesito que mantengas esto en secreto," dijo Nick. "Confío en ti. Eres más que nuestra colega, eres nuestra amiga. Hay algunas cosas de las que no se vuelve sin convertirse en amigos, y ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre después del caso de la hipnotista del carnaval, y tú viniendo a trabajar con tanto esmero para ayudarnos como especialista forense..."

Nick puso su café en la mesa y tomó la mano de Ámbar.

"Eres un tesoro, Ámbar. Quiero que sepas eso."

Ámbar no sabía qué responder.

"Te tengo en la más alta estima. Necesito que sepas que estamos siguiendo las pistas de lo que puede ser un delito muy grande, y estamos solos en esto. La Oficial Hopps, Garibaldi, yo...y ahora tú, Ámbar."

Ámbar se sonrojó con genuina emoción y sentimiento de solemnidad.

"Lo que haya en este tubo de ensayo, tenemos razones para creer que es algo que se está siendo utilizado para malos propósitos," dijo Nick. "Y ahora... te toca a ti averiguar qué es. Nuestra victoria o derrota está en tus manos."

Él soltó la mano de la forense y retrocedió un poco, dejando que sus palabras surtan efecto. Ámbar se ajustó las gafas, llena de confianza.

"Déjemelo a mí, Oficial Wilde," dijo en un tono confiado. "Voy a averiguar qué es esto aunque me tome toda la noche. Puede contar cien por ciento con mi apoyo."

"Gracias, Ámbar," dijo Nick, realmente agradecido.

Con una sonrisa, la coyotecita se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, colocando el tubo de ensayo con seguridad en un armario de refrigeración mientras preparaba las herramientas de su oficio.

"Deja que te ponga al tanto," dijo Nick. "Terra Firma Incorporada es la empresa que estamos investigando. Encontramos esa sustancia en una de sus bodegas, en un laboratorio que dudo que haya sido declarado en sus documentos inmobiliarios."

"Un laboratorio clandestino," dijo Ámbar. "Eso ya es motivo suficiente para una investigación policial."

"Pero se pone aun mejor... o peor," dijo Nick. "Están comprando tierras agrícolas en un radio de quinientos kilómetros alrededor de Zootopia. Y lo más extraño es que las compran justo después de que los cultivos en esas tierras fallen. La Oficial Hopps y yo estamos convencidos de que son responsables de los cultivos fallidos, y están estafando a los granjeros, sacándoles la tierra con el fin de monopolizar la industria agrícola alrededor de Zootopia. Y a la vez, están comprando espacios comerciales aquí en la ciudad también. Sospechamos que la explosión que ocurrió anoche no fue un accidente. Fue intencional, una táctica de intimidación, tal vez ideada por el presidente de la compañía. Así Terra Firma poseería los puntos de venta, almacenes, redes de distribución y las granjas. Una táctica de ganar o ganar para ellos, a expensas de muchos. "

"¡Ese es un plan despreciable!" dijo Ámbar, llena de indignación, mientras calibraba sus herramientas. "La pequeña granja ha sido siempre la piedra angular de nuestra sociedad. Yo sé, porque yo me crié en una granja modesta. Entregar lo poco que nos queda de esa maravillosa forma de vida a los conglomerados corporativos... ¡no voy a tolerarlo!"

Gari estaba sentado junto a la máquina de café, saboreando su delicioso chocolate caliente y escuchando embelesado cada palabra.

"Sea quien sea el presidente de Terror Firma, no me importa," dijo Ámbar, y Nick sonrió, apreciando su juego de palabras. "Voy a verlo tras las rejas. Cree que está en lo alto mirando hacia abajo por encima de todos. Pero cuanto más alto suba, más fuerte se caerá. ¡ _Vae victus_!"

" _Y así es como empezó mi aventura, persiguiendo a la antigua nave_ ," recitó Gari. " _Luego me enteré de que se dirigía_ …"

"… _hacia el Imperio. ¿Venganza? Tal vez. Al menos por ahora_ ," concluyó Ámbar.

¡Y ambos se detuvieron en seco! Gari y Ámbar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, se dieron vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Nick habría jurado que sintió una electricidad que corría por el aire entre los dos.

"¿Has jugado al  _Panzer Dragoon Zwei_?" exclamó Gari.

"¡Sólo cada noche durante toda la noche por varias noches durante todo el verano en mi último año de la escuela!" Ámbar dijo, riendo como una colegiala.

Sus sonrisas no pudieron haber sido más amplias.

"Entonces, ¿tienes una Sega Saturn?" preguntó Gari.

"¿ _Una_? Caray, tío, ¡tengo  _seis_! ¡Una de cada color!" dijo Ámbar emocionada.

Nick saltó un poco cuando ambos gritaron de felicidad absoluta. Gari corrió hacia Ámbar y Ámbar corrió hacia Gari. Ambos hicieron un signo complicado con las manos y chocaron palmas.

"¿¡Donde has estado toda mi vida, maja!?" dijo Gari.

"¿¡Donde has estado  _tú_  toda mi vida, majo!?" dijo Ámbar.

"Salvando al mundo…"

"... ¡desde la comodidad de mi sótano!"

El rieron con suma alegría. La cara de Nick se transformó de sorprendido a travieso. Mientras Ámbar y Garibaldi charlaban alegremente, él retrocedió y abrió la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hacia afuera.

"Les dejaré solos," dijo Nick con una mirada pícara en su rostro, en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 

Judy caminaba rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el sótano de la comisaría. Ella había estado en su cubículo, haciendo investigación con la ayuda de los vídeos que había grabado la noche anterior. Comprobó las cámaras de tráfico para ver a dónde fue el coche negro que había estado persiguiendo. Resultó que fue a un garaje privado, propiedad de Terra Firma, Inc. El número de matrícula coincidió con un vehículo adquirido por la empresa también. Ella sentía que estaban en el camino correcto, poco a poco acumulando la evidencia.

Judy se acercó a la puerta del Departamento Forense y la abrió.

"Hola chicos, encontré algo que podría... ayu… dar… nos..."

¡Se detuvo en seco!

Ámbar y Gari estaban envueltos en un abrazo muy íntimo, besándose apasionadamente, sus manos por todas partes, la cola de Gari envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Ámbar, y la bata de laboratorio de ella desabrochada casi por completo.

Se detuvieron de repente, sintiendo la presencia de la coneja. Se miraron los tres con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

"Eh... ¡Oficial Hopps!" dijo Ámbar ruborizada totalmente.

"Eh, no me hagan caso a mí... yo no vi nada," dijo Judy, caminando hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta. "Voy a volver... en unos minutos... más o menos..."

Judy se alejó de la puerta y se puso contra la pared del pasillo del sótano. Durante unos segundos, no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Pero entonces, de repente... se puso las manos a la cara y empezó a temblar de risa contenida.

En ese momento, Nick pasó caminando por el pasillo y le sonrió.

"¿Todo bien, Zanahorias?"

Judy se echó a reír, apoyándose en Nick y soltando una carcajada.

"Eres... un zorro astuto... ¡y un Cupido!"

"Um... ¿me perdí de algo?"

Judy le contó lo que vio. Luego fue el turno de Nick de doblar de risa.

"Noooo... quieres decir... Gari y Ámbar... nooo... ¡¿en serio?!"

"Te lo estoy diciendo, la cosa está que arde allí dentro. Si hubiera entrado dos minutos más tarde, estoy seguro de que tendría que haberles dado una advertencia por exhibicionismo."

"Pues, que me rapen las ovejas," dijo Nick. "Parece que Marie Curie ha encontrado su Pierre."

Judy lo abrazó con alegría. Se sentía tan bien. Un nuevo amor nació aquella tarde, uno tan inesperado como un rayo en día soleado, y ella y Nick lo habían propiciado. Judy sintió una felicidad tremenda mientras acercaba su rostro al de Nick y lo besaba con todo su corazón.

Judy se había comprometido a esforzarse por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, y tanto ella como Nick sabían que el amor hace del mundo un lugar mejor.

* * *

 

Luego de diez minutos, Nick llamó a la puerta del Departamento Forense suavemente. La puerta se abrió y Ámbar (adecuadamente vestida, pero con sus anteojos ligeramente mal puestos) abrió la puerta.

"¡Oficial Wilde! ¡Oficial Hopps! ¡Adelante!"

Judy y Nick entraron. Gari estaba sentado en el escritorio de Ámbar, haciendo algo con su ordenador mientras tarareaba una melodía de algún video juego, que tarareaba Ámbar también con él. La complicidad y la ternura ya era palpables entre los dos... y apenas habían pasado treinta minutos desde que se conocieron.

"Oficiales," dijo Ámbar. "Ya tengo los resultados."

Ella hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Les mostró una muestra del líquido anaranjado en una lámina de vidrio bajo el microscopio. A continuación, les mostró algunos tubos de ensayo en los que había hecho pruebas con diferentes reactivos.

"Si esto es realmente lo que es, Oficiales," dijo Ámbar. "Entonces Terror Firma Incorporada tiene mucho que explicar, porque tener esta sustancia es muy, muy ilegal."

Ámbar estaba en su salsa absoluta. Ella amaba su trabajo. Hizo una pausa para que sus palabras surtan efecto antes de mostrarles en un documento que había impreso una fórmula complicada.

"Esto es  _tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio_ ," dijo Ámbar. "Fue desarrollado en la década de 1950 durante la revolución agrícola, originalmente destinado a ser un controlador eficaz de malas hierbas. Pero terminó matando todo lo demás, no sólo las malas hierbas. Lo que hace que este producto químico cuando se rocía sobre la tierra es hacer que el nitrógeno se vuelva inestable y se evapore a la atmósfera, empobreciendo así el suelo. Su efecto fue casi catastrófico y su uso y fabricación fue prohibido por las autoridades. Cualquier persona que se encuentre en posesión de esta sustancia, o peor aún, usándola… pues, estamos hablando de  _cadena perpetua_."

Judy y Nick se sorprendieron. Poco a poco y sin duda, las cosas estaban empezando a quedar claras.

"Si mi especulación es correcta," dijo Ámbar. "Terror Firma Incorporada está esparciendo este producto químico de alguna manera sobre los campos, haciéndolos estériles, y entonces compra la tierra poco después. De seguro van a fertilizarla una vez más para sus propios fines."

"Que plan," dijo Gari, caminando hacia ellos después de haber terminado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con el ordenador de Ámbar. "Hacer que los agricultores no puedan plantar nada y sacarles de sus tierras."

"Todo su sustento depende de la agricultura," dijo Ámbar. "Contaminar con tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio los campos causaría..."

"¡Pandemonio!" exclamó Gari.

"¡Eso!"

Ámbar y Gari chocaron palmas. Judy y Nick se miraron de lado el uno al otro y sonrieron.

"Afortunadamente, este químico puede ser fácilmente neutralizado con cloruro de sodio, también conocido como sal de mesa común," dijo Ámbar. "Pero tendrían que saber que está ahí. Y los agricultores no saben. Ellos piensan que sus cultivos están fallando. Sus tierras están siendo contaminadas por esa entidad maléfica."

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Judy. "Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si alguien estaba rociando esto sobre nuestros campos."

"Hmm..." dijo Nick. "Tal vez en el agua..."

"Este material no es hidrosoluble," dijo Ámbar. "Flotaría a la parte superior del agua, por lo que sería muy notable."

"Hmm... pero aún así, tuvo que haber sido hecho de una manera secreta e imperceptible," dijo Nick.

"Si tan sólo pudiera obtener una muestra de suelo," dijo Ámbar. "Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera obtener muestras de suelo de las granjas, entonces tal vez podríamos encontrar la respuesta."

Judy y Nick se miraron entre sí e inmediatamente leyeron la mente del otro.

"Oye, Ámbar," dijo Judy. "¿Cuándo es tu día libre?"

"Oh, tengo el fin de semana libre," dijo Ámbar. "A decir verdad, he acumulado un buen número de días de descanso, que puedo tomar cuando quiera. He estado trabajando casi sin parar desde que entré. Pero me gusta. Para mí, es como estar en mi casa."

"¿Y…te gustaría hacer un pequeño viaje al campo?" preguntó Nick.

La sonrisa de Ámbar parecía iluminar su rostro.

"¿¡En serio!? ¡Suena emocionante!" dijo como una niña. "¿A dónde?"

"Bunny Burrow, mi ciudad natal," dijo Judy. "Y llévate a tu apuesto compañero de aventuras también," añadió con un guiño.

"¡¿En serio puedo ir?!" dijo Gari, tan emocionado como Ámbar.

"¿Qué mejor manera de tener un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad y quizás una escapada romántica?" dijo Nick con un guiño. "Además, podrás estar  _in situ_  e investigar el suelo todo lo que quieras. Y las habilidades informáticas de Gari sin duda nos serán útiles."

"¡SÍ!" dijeron Gari y Ámbar al unísono.

"Entonces está decidido," dijo Judy. "Vamos a viajar mañana a la medianoche, llegaremos al día siguiente por la mañana temprano. Lo arreglaré todo."

Y asunto sellado.

Judy y Nick se despidieron de Ámbar y Gari y salieron del Departamento Forense, dejando a los dos nuevos tortolitos a sus estudios y citas de video juegos y afecto mutuo.

Mientras salían del precinto, Judy sonrió felizmente. ¡Había sido un gran día! Miró a Nick, también sonriendo mientras caminaba a su lado, y se acurrucó cerca de él cariñosamente.

"Sabes, Nick…ya que tenemos todo el día libre mañana," dijo Judy, "tal vez podamos…no sé… ¿ _terminar lo que empezamos anoche_?"

Nick volvió la cabeza y su sonrisa cálida y afectuosa llenó el corazón de Judy de felicidad y emoción.

"Es una definitiva y una mente," dijo Nick, tocando la nariz de su conejita juguetonamente con la suya. "Mi departamento. Tengo un edredón nuevo y mullido que te encantará."

* * *

 

El tren llegó a tiempo. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Stuart y Bonnie Hopps, vestidos en ropa abrigada, vieron a su amada hija Judy bajar del tren de la mano de su amado Nicholas Wilde. Y detrás de ellos, caminando del brazo, la pareja más divertida que los Hopps habían visto jamás. Una zarigüeya con anteojos, petizo y rechoncho, con un suéter amarillo y un overol que no combinaban para nada, acompañado de una esbelta y hermosa chica coyote, también con anteojos, luciendo un abrigo precioso y bufanda de color rosa, y una boina de color rosa a juego con su bufanda. Todos llevaban maletas.

"¡Hola a todos!" Judy dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre y a su padre.

"Nos da tanto gusto verles," dijeron los padres mientras abrazaban a Judy y luego a Nick.

Luego se dirigieron a los recién llegados.

"Saludos cordiales, familia Hopps," dijo Gari.

Stu sonrió.

"Usted debe ser Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya, el genio informático que ayudó a resolver el caso de la hipnotizadora del carnaval," dijo.

"El mismo," dijo Gari, dándole la mano a Stu y galantemente besando la mano de Bonnie. "Y os presento a mi preciosa joya, la luz de mi vida y la llama de mi corazón, la señorita Ámbar Sofía Latrans."

"Señor Hopps, tan encantada de conocerle," dijo Ámbar, permitiendo que Stu besara su mano. "Y Señora Hopps, tan hermoso estar aquí en su maravilloso pueblo," dijo ella mientras abrazaba y besaba a Bonnie.

"Estamos muy contentos de que hayan decidido venir y ayudar a nuestro pequeño pueblo humilde en este momento de gran necesidad," dijo Bonnie. "Por favor, deben venir con nosotros y compartir el desayuno con nuestra familia."

"Sería un placer, querida Señora Hopps," dijo Ámbar.

"Vamos a dejar las maletas en la posada y..."

"¿La posada? Oh, ¡de seguro bromea, Señor de Zar y Güeya!" dijo Stu, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con jovialidad. "¡Ambos se quedarán con nosotros! Ustedes serán nuestros huéspedes durante todo el tiempo que quieran."

"Oh, Señor Hopps, es muy generoso de su parte," dijo Ámbar. "No queremos incomodar..."

"Sería un honor tenerlos en nuestro humilde hogar," dijo Bonnie. "Los amigos de Judy y Nick son amigos nuestros también. Vamos a estar todos juntos como una gran familia."

Era la calidez y hospitalidad de la gente buena del campo como los Hopps que recordaba a gente de la ciudad como Nick, Gari y Ámbar que existía la bondad en el mundo. Y mientras había bondad en el mundo, no importaba cuán pequeña, había esperanza.

* * *

 

Decir que los niños Hopps estaban encantados con sus nuevos invitados sería una subestimación. ¡Estaban cautivados!

Garibaldi había pedido permiso para instalar su estación de trabajo de ordenador en la buhardilla del granero, y Stu estaba más que contento en concederle permiso. No había cosecha para almacenar en el granero, así que se sentía bien tener a alguien allí con un alegre fuego ardiendo en un barril de metal para calentar el lugar. Ámbar había instalado su laboratorio en el granero también, así podía trabajar en un espacio ventilado y grande y cerca de su nuevo amor.

A los niños les encantaba verlos trabajar. Gari era tan gracioso cuando saltaba en la buhardilla, enganchando su larga cola prensil en las vigas del techo y moviéndose peligrosamente alrededor con todo el granero con la habilidad de un artista del circo. Y la Tía Ámbar, como los niños le habían llamado, era la figura más femenina y delicada que jamás habían visto. Las niñas estaban fascinadas por sus risas, su delicadeza y su suave y dulce voz. Ella era como una figura de porcelana de Lladró, tan esbelta y perfecta. Incluso Kevin, que normalmente descartaba todas las cosas de chicas como 'maricosas', no pudo evitar sentir un calorcito en su pecho cuando Ámbar le beso en la mejilla y se presentó a su llegada en la granja Hopps.

Penny fue quizás la más fascinada por el trabajo de Ámbar. Ella ayudó a la chica coyote con todo, teniendo mucho cuidado e imitando cada movimiento de la preciosa química, incluso hasta el punto de caminar como ella, moviendo sus caderas muy levemente.

"Me encantaría ser química cuando termine la escuela, tía Ámbar," dijo Penny ese sábado por la tarde mientras trabajaban con muestras de suelo tomadas de todas las granjas que habían sido afectadas, que ya eran ocho. "Me gustaría ser capaz de ayudar a la gente igual que tú."

"Yo conozco a la decana de la universidad personalmente, ella y mi madre fueron a la escuela juntas y ella es la madrina de mi hermano mayor," dijo Ámbar. "Ciertamente puedo hablar con ella para que te conceda una beca. A las mentes jóvenes que desean estudiar y seguir sus sueños hay que ayudarlas."

Penny abrazó a su tía Ámbar y enterró la carita en su bata de laboratorio. La coyotecita olía divina, como a perfume y bondad. Ámbar abrazó a Penny cariñosamente, sintiendo que había encontrado algo más que una amiga: había encontrado una hermana pequeña y una colega futura.

"Tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas para siempre, Penny," dijo Ámbar, dando un beso a la conejita.

Penny no tenía palabras. Sólo pudo abrazarla y respirar su divino aroma.

Kevin estaba igualmente fascinado por el trabajo de Gari. Pasó la tarde haciendo un millón de preguntas, y a todas ellas Gari respondió alegremente. Eran como dos niños jugando a los informáticos, solo que con ordenadores reales y con habilidades reales de computación de alta tecnología.

"Cuando sea grande, voy a ser un pirata informático al igual que tú, tío Gari."

"Pero, Kevin, cariño…" dijo Bonnie Hopps, escuchando y ruborizándose un poco.

"Oh, no se preocupe, señora Hopps. Llamar a las cosas por su nombre, siempre digo," dijo Gari. "Así que, ¿quieres aprender el arte de la informática, Kevin? Pues, yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé, mi pequeño aprendiz."

Judy contempló la escena con una sonrisa de alegría absoluta en su rostro. Eran realmente como una gran familia unida. Trabajan juntos para resolver este caso y hacer que los malhechores paguen por sus crímenes.

"Son las pequeñas cosas como estas que hacen que uno se orgullezca de servir y proteger," dijo Nick mientras él y Judy estaban en la puerta del granero, mirando a sus dos amigos trabajar con sus pequeños ayudantes.

De repente, Nick sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga. Se dio la vuelta, sonrió y se arrodilló para estar más cerca de la pequeña conejita que tiraba por su atención.

"Tío Nick," dijo Bianca. "Mi maestra dice que tenemos que encontrar tres tipos diferentes de hojas para nuestra tarea. Y quiero hacer que mis hojas sean muy especiales. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar unas hojas muy lindas?"

"Por supuesto, pequeña aviadora," dijo Nick.

"Judy, ¿puedes venir también?"

"Por supuesto, cariño," dijo Judy, frotando las mejillas de su querida hermanita.

"Papá dijo que podemos buscar por allí, cerca del claro justo después de nuestro huerto de manzanas," dijo Bianca.

"Bueno, entonces sube y vamos a volar en la búsqueda de las hojas de la tarea," Nick dijo, poniéndola sobre sus hombros y caminando a través de los campos de zanahoria vacíos hacia el huerto de manzanas.

Judy rió mientras miraba con alegría a Bianca y Nick. Incluso en medio de una crisis y bajo la sombra de la incertidumbre, sabía que ellos siempre encontrarían una manera de salir adelante, con esperanza y afecto. Y con amor. Siempre con amor.

* * *

 

Nick y Bianca caminaban lado a lado, Bianca sosteniendo la mano de Nick, en su búsqueda de hojas de aspecto interesante para su tarea. Judy examinaba las ramas cercanas para ver si había alguna hoja que podría servirles.

"¡Ahí veo una, tío Nick!" Bianca dijo, señalando a una hoja cerca de la mitad del claro. "Se ve como una estrella."

"¡Sí!" dijo Nick. "Apuesto a que a tu profe le gustará."

Se arrodilló y miró a la conejita.

"A que no puedes ir a buscarla y volver en diez segundos," dijo Nick juguetonamente.

"¡A que sí puedo!" Bianca dijo con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, entonces... preparada... lista... ¡ya!"

Bianca se rió alegremente mientras corría hacia el centro del claro y Nick contó.

"Diez... nueve... ocho..."

Bianca se detuvo y recogió la hoja.

"¡La tengo, tío Nick!

Y de pronto, un sonido de algo que colapsó... ¡y el suelo se abrió bajo ella!

"¡AAH!"

"¡BIANCA!"

Nick sintió que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta mientras corría hacia ella. No hacía mucho tiempo que había tenido una pesadilla como ésta, y ahora se había hecho realidad. Un agujero redondo y grande había aparecido donde había estado el medio del claro. Y colgando de una raíz que sobresalía en el lado del agujero estaba...

"¡AYUDA!"

¡Bianca estaba sosteniéndose con toda su fuerza, colgando sobre un hoyo negro!

"¡Bianca! ¡No te muevas!" dijo Nick, de rodillas y extendiendo el brazo hacia abajo para llegar a ella.

"¡TÍO NICK!"

Y la raíz se rompió. Bianca cayó hacia abajo por una décima de segundo... antes de que una fuerte mano la agarrara con firmeza y tirara de ella hacia fuera del terrible hoyo.

Judy llegó corriendo y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Nick sacando a su hermana pequeña del agujero y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, besando su pequeña cabeza con suavidad.

"Estás bien, cariño. Ahora estás a salvo," le decía Nick. "Yo te tengo. No te dejaré caer nunca."

Los sollozos asustados de Bianca se oían contra el cálido pecho de Nick.

"Tío Nick..." sollozó. "Estaba tan asustada…"

"Te tengo ahora, mi pequeña aviadora," dijo Nick tranquilizadoramente. "Estás a salvo. El tío Nick te tiene."

Judy abrazó a los dos de ellos, añadiendo su calidez. Los sollozos de Bianca pronto cesaron y ella se calmó y dejó de temblar.

"Vamos, pequeñita," dijo Nick. "Vamos a la casa. Apuesto a que tu tía Ámbar estará encantada de hacerte una taza de chocolate caliente."

Le secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y le besó la frente a Bianca. La conejita pudo sonreír un poco, mirando con suma ternura a su tío favorito y a su hermana mayor. Bianca se acurrucó cerca de su querido tío Nick mientras él y Judy la llevaron de vuelta a la casa.

* * *

 

Bianca se sentía mejor. Su tía Ámbar le había hecho una taza de chocolate caliente y ahora estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá de la sala de estar, abrazándola y dándole un montón de mimos. Su tío Nick estaba a su lado también, con su tibia cola envuelta alrededor de ella como una bufanda. Su madre y su padre estaban sentados en el suelo delante del sofá, agradecidos y con los ojos llorosos, consolando a su hija más pequeña.

Toda la familia estaba sentada en la sala de estar, reunidos alrededor del sofá. Bianca se sentía segura en el seno de su familia. La hermana mayor Judy se sentó junto a tío Nick, y el divertido tío Gari se sentó junto a la tía Ámbar, su amable rostro haciéndola sonreír y sentir que ella nunca estaría en peligro de nuevo.

"Gracias, tío Nick," dijo Bianca, mirando con adoración al zorro y abrazando su cintura con sus pequeños brazos. "Eres mi héroe."

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Nick había salvado una vez más a la familia de lo que habría sido un acontecimiento devastador. Nadie quería ni imaginar lo que estarían pasando si Nick no habría estado allí para salvar a Bianca de la caída mortal.

Y en el silencio de la sala de estar, de repente escucharon un canto increíble, con una voz de barítono sensacional. Les tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era… ¡Gari!

" _¿Pensaron que este zorro era un zorro y nada más? ¡Pues no, el es el héroe más audaz visto jamás!_ "

"Ay, no exageres, Gari," dijo Nick.

Y una hermosa voz de soprano respondió melodiosa, como el canto de un ángel.

" _¡El salva a todo el mundo, diciendo 'No me rendiré'! ¡Él es el Súper Zorro, y su canto os cantaré!_ "

"¿Tú también, Ámbar?" dijo Nick. "Me rindo. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?"

Todo el mundo rió, incluso la pequeña Bianca. Gari y Ámbar se pusieron de pie y caminaron al centro de la sala, cantando de manera espectacular y gesticulando con la letra de su canción. Los niños estaban cautivados, y también los adultos.

" _¡Salva a niños por doquier, y a grandes por igual! ¡Y también a una doncella, sea modesta o sea bella, sea coneja o chacal!"_

_"¡Súper Zorro es su nombre y su lema es el valor, vuela raudo por la gloria, la justicia y el amor!"_

¡Todos aplaudieron encantados con la simpática canción! Gari y Ámbar se inclinaron ante su público.

Judy vio la cara de Nick, húmeda con lágrimas alegres. Bianca se dio cuenta también.

"Ay, no llores, tío Nick," dijo la pequeña conejita y abrazó a su tío con fuerza.

Nick no pudo contenerse. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, llenas de sentimiento.

"Aay, mi vida," dijo Judy, abrazando a su querido zorro junto a su hermana pequeña.

Nick debió de haber lagrimeado más en la pasada semana que en los pasados veinte años, y Judy sabía que le había hecho bien estar rodeado por una familia tan cariñosa y por sus amigos tan maravillosos, Gari y Ámbar.

"Ustedes... son los mejores," dijo Nick, tomando una respiración profunda y secándose los ojos con su pañuelo.

"Eres un héroe, Nick," dijo Gari. "Capa y canción y todo. El dibujo de Bianca pegado por la heladera es la prueba."

Todo el mundo se rió alegremente.

Después de un buen rato, Bonnie fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, y Ámbar tomó a Bianca en sus brazos y se volvió a todos los conejos más jóvenes.

"¿Quién quiere que la tía Ámbar les lea una historia?" preguntó ella con dulzura.

Todos los conejitos dijeron '¡Yo!', incluso los más grandes como Penny y Pablo.

Ámbar y Gari entraron a la habitación de las chicas, seguidos de todos los niños, y Ámbar eligió un libro divertido para leerles.

Judy y Nick quedaron en la sala. Se miraron y asintieron.

"Parece que tenemos una pequeña investigación que hacer," dijo Nick.

"Tú lo has dicho, Súper Zorro," dijo Judy.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 

El sol estaba bajo cuando Judy y Nick se acercaron al agujero en el suelo en medio del claro. Tras una inspección más cercana, se dieron cuenta de que había estado cubierta con una delgada alfombra de hojas y ramitas. Cuando Bianca se puso de pie en el suelo falso, su peso hizo que colapsara.

"Okey," dijo Judy, sacando algunas herramientas de un bolsón que trajo consigo. "Sólo un vistazo rápido. No sabemos lo que hay ahí abajo."

"Vale," dijo Nick.

Judy tomó una linterna de cabeza de su bolso y la ajustó por su cabeza. Luego le ofreció una a Nick.

Nick sonrió.

"Gracias. Estaré bien así."

Judy había olvidado, por segunda vez en un año, que él podía ver en la oscuridad. Por un momento fugaz envidió su habilidad natural.

"Muy bien," dijo Judy, sacando el cable elástico que había traído de antiguo almacén de Clayton. "Vamos a atar una piedra al extremo y ver qué tan profundo va esto."

Lo hicieron. Con cuidado, bajaron el cable elástico al orificio hasta que tocó fondo. Sacaron el cable y midieron la profundidad del pozo.

"No es tan profundo como pensaba," dijo Judy. "Nueve metros y un poquito."

"Sigue siendo una caída peligrosa," dijo Nick. "¿Y dices que esto no estaba aquí antes?"

"No, solíamos jugar en este claro todo el tiempo. Este agujero es nuevo," dijo Judy.

"Te apuesto una taza de chocolate caliente de Ámbar y un plato de galletas de grosella de tu madre que esto está conectado a Terra Firma y los cultivos muertos," dijo Nick.

"Lo mismo pensaba," dijo Judy cuando y tomó una estaca de metal, clavándola firmemente en el suelo al lado del agujero con un martillo. Luego conectó el cable elástico a la estaca de forma segura.

"Déjame ir primera," dijo Judy. "Soy más liviana. Si tengo dificultades, será más fácil que tú me saques antes que vice versa."

"Tienes razón."

Judy encendió la linterna en su cabeza y descendió lentamente a lo largo del cable. El pozo estaba cavado de forma lisa y vertical. Definitivamente no era natural.

Judy tocó el suelo en la parte inferior e inspeccionó el hoyo con su linterna. Había un túnel que iba casi horizontalmente hacia la granja. Ella brillaba la luz en el túnel, pero era demasiado largo para ver el final.

Judy tiró de la cuerda tres veces, y al poco tiempo Nick descendió.

"Mira, Nick," dijo Judy. "Alguien ha estado cavando un túnel debajo de la granja. Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega."

Siguieron el túnel con cautela, comprobando todo a su alrededor.

Parecía no tener fin, hasta que...

"Una bifurcación," dijo Nick, mirando como el túnel se dividía en dos.

"Sí, y uno va hacia el sur, hacia la granja Benteen al otro lado de la carretera," dijo Judy. "Papá me dijo que ellos fueron los siguientes en perder sus cultivos."

"Oye... ¿qué es eso?"

Judy se dio la vuelta y su linterna brilló sobre algo metálico.

Caminaron más cerca y lo inspeccionaron. Era una  _máquina_.

Era difícil de describir; como un cruce entre un tractor y una excavadora, amarilla y con las líneas de peligro alrededor de las partes móviles. Letras blancas sobre su lado izquierdo leían  _X-K-Vadora 9000_.

Y entonces, como una llama en su mente, Nick recordó algo.

"¡Ese sonido!" dijo Nick.

"¿Eh?" dijo Judy.

"¿Recuerdas el sábado pasado? ¿Cuando me desperté en medio de la noche?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo, encanto?" dijo Judy con mirada seductora.

Nick entendió de inmediato.

"No seas pícara, conejita," dijo Nick con una sonrisa. "El morreo de medianoche fue genial, claro está. Pero me refiero al ruido que oí, que me llevó hacia la sala."

"Sí... ¡ah, por supuesto!"

Judy miró la excavadora.

"¡Estaban excavando debajo de la tierra con esta máquina!" dijo ella. "Eso es lo que has oíste. Era demasiado bajo para nosotros poder escucharlo, pero tus oídos podrían captarlo y lo hicieron."

"¡Exactamente!" dijo Nick. "¿Y quién mejor para excavar debajo de las fincas que un topo?"

Judy lo recordó. Había visto al topo en la estación de tren, el miércoles por la mañana, el mismo día que Nick partió para Zootopia.

"Ese topo, George Jenkins," dijo Judy. "Debe haber cavado bajo la granja la noche del sábado. ¡Y quién sabe cuántas noches antes!"

"Los topos conocen la tierra mejor que nadie. Está en su sangre," dijo Nick. "Así que debe ser él el responsable de los cultivos fallidos. Y estoy seguro que..."

Nick se acercó a la máquina y, efectivamente, vio a un mecanismo de pulverización. Era muy parecido a una máquina de irrigación, pero en vez de agua, el tanque translúcido estaba lleno de...

"¡Lo sabía!" Nick dijo mientras mostraba a Judy el líquido viscoso de color naranja en el interior del tanque.

"¡Eso es!" dijo Judy. "¡Tenemos suficiente aquí, Nick! Sin duda podemos usar esto como evidencia."

"Sí... solo que..."

Nick se detuvo por un momento y luego continuó.

"Todavía no tenemos forma de probar que Jenkins fue el que usó esta máquina," dijo Nick. "Podría negarlo por completo y sus abogados podrían cocinar alguna de sus excusas legales y perderíamos todo."

"Tienes razón," dijo Judy, moviendo la cabeza y pensando en ello. "Pero si pudiéramos atraparlo en el acto..."

"...entonces seríamos capaces de demostrar que él es el que destruye los cultivos," dijo Nick.

Judy asintió. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y tomó fotos de todo. La máquina, el túnel, y sobre todo el químico dentro del mecanismo de pulverización.

"Hay que contarle a los demás," dijo Nick. "Tal vez puedan ayudarnos a pensar en una manera de vincular todo esto a Terra Firma."

"Correcto," dijo Judy, guardando su teléfono. "Vamos, Nick. Me estoy poniendo un poco claustrofóbica aquí."

Era de noche cuando Judy y Nick finalmente salieron del agujero. Se sentía bien respirar el aire de la noche y sentir la luz de la luna que brillaba sobre ellos. Volvieron a la casa, sacudiendo el polvo suelto que tenían en sus ropas.

Ya era hora de dormir para los niños más pequeños. Judy y Nick caminaron en silencio por el pasillo en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones para conseguir ropa limpia. Se detuvieron, sin embargo, cuando escucharon voces en la habitación de las niñas.

"¿Te casarás con el tío Gari, tía Ámbar?" preguntó la voz de Bianca mientras Ámbar la tapaba con frazadas tibias.

"Sí, mi vida," dijo Ámbar.

"¿Y van a tener muchos hijitos como nosotros?" le preguntó Magda desde su cama.

"Por supuesto, cielo," dijo riendo Ámbar.

"¿Y van a venir a jugar con nosotras?" Isabela preguntó.

"Es una definitiva y una mente," dijo Ámbar y las niñas rieron felices.

Judy hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Nick la siguiera. Se pararon contra la pared cerca de la puerta, escuchando la conversación adorable.

"¿Y Judy y el tío Nick también se casarán?" preguntó Bianca.

Judy y Nick sintieron un saltito en sus corazones.

"Estoy segura de que lo harán, amor," dijo Ámbar. "Y todos estaremos allí en su día de boda, y vamos a bailar y comer delicioso pastel de bodas y cantarles lindas canciones."

"Quiero que Judy se case con el tío Nick," dijo Bianca. "Quiero que venga a vivir con nosotros y sea nuestro tío por siempre."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no piden un deseo al mismo tiempo, entonces?" dijo Ámbar con cariño. "Sólo junten sus manitas así, y digan ' _Deseo que Judy y el tío Nick se casen'_ tres veces. ¡Y se hará realidad!"

Judy y Nick escucharon, tomados de la mano, como todas las pequeñas voces pidieron el deseo junto con Ámbar.

_"Deseo que Judy y el tío Nick se casen."_

_"Deseo que Judy y el tío Nick se casen."_

_"Deseo que Judy y el tío Nick se casen."_

"¡Muy bien, chicas!" dijo Ámbar con deleite. "Ahora, la tía Ámbar les cantará una canción. Cierren los ojitos y escuchen, e irán a la tierra de los sueños, donde sus deseos se cumplirán."

Un breve silencio, y luego Ámbar empezó cantar una dulce canción con una voz tan tierna y melodiosa que de inmediato hizo que Judy y Nick sintieran lágrimas en sus ojos.

_El sol saldrá mañana_

_Sólo de pensar en el mañana_

_Borra las telarañas y el dolor_

Judy y Nick se abrazaron fuerte al escuchar la voz de su amiga, tan llena de amor mientras cantaba su hermosa canción de cuna.

_Cuando estoy atascada con un día gris_

_Sonrió y digo_

_El sol saldrá mañana_

_Así que tienes que aguantar hasta mañana_

_Mañana, mañana, te amo mañana_

_Siempre estás solo a un día de mí._

La canción de Ámbar terminó. Las niñas estaban profundamente dormidas, serenas y contentas en sus sueños.

Ámbar lenta y suavemente besó a cada una de las pequeñas conejitas.

"Dulces sueños," susurró Ámbar.

Como un ángel caminando sobre aire, Ámbar salió en silencio de la habitación. Y entonces los vio. Judy y Nick estaban acurrucados juntos; había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Oh..." dijo Ámbar.

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijo. Los tres se abrazaron con mucho cariño, compartiendo su calor y afecto.

Si algo era cierto de la casa de la familia Hopps, era que cualquier cosa podría escasear y las dificultades podrían venir, pero nunca jamás habría escasez de amor bajo de su techo.

* * *

 

Nick y Judy se sentaron con Gari, Ámbar, Stu y Bonnie en la mesa de la cocina. Les contaron todo lo que habían encontrado bajo tierra.

"Así que esa es la forma en que estaban diseminando el tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio en el suelo," dijo Ámbar. "Están usando una máquina de vaporización para hacer que se filtre hacia arriba a través del suelo. Por eso todas mis muestras tenían una concentración tan baja. Ellos van de abajo hacia arriba."

"Tenemos que desbaratar esa máquina," dijo Gari. "Si permitimos que sigan sus planes, todo el valle quedará estéril."

"Sí, destruir la máquina de excavación es esencial," dijo Ámbar.

"¿Y qué hay del operador?" preguntó Judy. "Tenemos que mostrar evidencia de que alguien de Terra Firma está utilizando esa máquina para destruir los cultivos."

"Puedo configurar unas cámaras de vigilancia," dijo Gari. "Cámaras de vigilancia inalámbricas conectadas a mi equipo en el granero. Entonces podemos vigilar el lugar y grabar a cualquiera que se acerque al hoyo."

"Eso sería justo lo que necesitamos," dijo Nick.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando descubramos quién está operando la máquina?" Bonnie preguntó. "¿Lo mostramos a la policía?"

"Este problema está más allá del alcance de la policía regular," dijo Ámbar. "Me temo que tendremos que llamar al CPA."

"¿CPA?" Stu preguntó.

"Cuerpo de Protección Ambiental," dijo Ámbar. "Fue fundado en la década de 1970 para proteger a la población de los delitos ambientales, tales como éste."

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡CPA!" dijo Nick. "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Conozco a alguien que trabaja allí."

"¡¿En serio?!" dijeron todos.

"Sí," dijo Nick. "Esto funcionará a la perfección."

"Dime algo, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy con una sonrisa fresca. "¿Hay algún lugar en el que no tienes al menos una persona que te conoce?"

Nick sonrió.

"Es mi personalidad encantadora, cielo," dijo, dándole un guiño. "Y tú tienes experiencia de primera mano."

Judy rió, sosteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno, voy a encargarme de las cámaras de vigilancia," dijo Gari, levantándose de la mesa.

"Y yo voy a llamar a mi contacto en el CPA," dijo Nick.

"Y yo calentaré el sabroso guiso de la cena para ustedes dos," dijo Bonnie, mirando pícara a Judy y Nick. "Es posible que hayan olvidado, pero yo no. Ustedes dos todavía no cenaron."

Y como una respuesta elocuente, la barriga de Nick hizo un gruñido.

"Uy, jeje... parece que alguien más recuerda también," dijo él, y todos sonrieron.

* * *

 

Era muy temprano el domingo por la mañana cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de tren de Bunny Burrow. Judy y Nick estaban allí esperando. La persona que Nick conocía del CPA venía en el tren.

"¡Ahí!" dijo Nick.

"¿Dónde?" Judy no distinguió a nadie entre los siete pasajeros que bajaron.

"Vamos, Zanahorias," dijo Nick, caminando hacia los pasajeros que ahora se alejaban cada uno por su camino.

Judy lo siguió y se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie en la plataforma, con una maleta. Los ojos eran verdes, pelaje rojizo, más claro debajo de la barbilla. Y tenía una cola espesa balanceándose ligeramente en el viento del tren que partía.

Y entonces Judy se dio cuenta.

"¡Bea!" Nick exclamó, abriendo los brazos.

"¡Nick!" respondió la persona, una bella y esbelta  _zorra_. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, sinvergüenza!"

"¡Gracias por venir!"

Nick abrazó la zorra y ella le devolvió el abrazo con afecto, riendo y acariciándolo con gusto.

Y entonces Judy lo sintió.

Ella no quería, pero los sentimientos son inevitables. Una pequeña punzada, como una aguja muy pequeña, que la clavaba, no con dolor físico, sino algo más profundo.

"No seas tonta, Judy, esas son chiquilladas de adolescentes," se dijo a sí misma en su mente, pero no podía evitar la sensación. Sobre todo mirando a la zorra abrazando a Nick y frotándole las mejillas y riendo como una colegiala.

Nick y la zorra caminaron hacia ella, tomados del brazo, y Judy hizo lo posible para recobrar la compostura y sonreír.

"Bea, permíteme presentarte a mi compañera, mi mentora y mi pedacito de paraíso en la Tierra, Judy Hopps," dijo Nick con una mirada de adoración hacia su conejita.

"Estoy tan encantada de conocerla, Oficial Hopps," dijo la zorra con una voz suave y encantadora. "He leído mucho acerca de usted y el ejemplo que representa para todas las jóvenes con grandes expectativas, yo incluida. Quiero que sepa que es mi heroína y la admiro de aquí a la luna y de vuelta. Beatriz Lorena Wilde, para servirle."

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Miró a los ojos verdes grandes de la zorra, y entonces vio algo conocido. Muy conocido. Esa mirada, esos ojos, esa expresión cálida y encantadora…

"Beatriz... ¿ _Wilde_?"

"Sí. Es mi nombre de soltera, pero espero cambiar eso muy pronto."

"Veo que aun crees en los milagros," dijo Nick con una sonrisa de lado.

"¡Eres un patán!" Bea se rió, dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo. "No has cambiado ni un poquito, sinvergüenza."

Nick se rió y le dio su sonrisa característica.

"Y tú, ¿cuándo vas a sentar cabeza y atar el nudo, y dejar de ser un pícaro, Nick?" Bea preguntó.

"Oh, no soy yo al que tienes que preguntar," dijo Nick, señalando con la cabeza hacia Judy, viendo triunfante que su querida conejita se sonrojó profusamente.

"Siempre es la hembra la que tiene que enlazarse un macho, ¿no es así?" Bea se rió.

"¿Alguna vez fue diferente?" dijo Nick.

"No en este universo," dijo Bea.

Rieron de buena gana.

"¿Te importa si voy al tocador por un momento? Necesito retocarme el maquillaje," dijo Bea.

"Y perder algo de peso extra," dijo Nick pícaramente.

"¡Oh, eres el peor de los peores, Nicholas Wilde!" Bea se rió, golpeando su brazo juguetonamente.

"Vamos a llevar tu maleta a la camioneta," dijo Nick, tomando la maleta.

"Vale," dijo Bea, caminando hacia el baño de damas en el lado del edificio de la estación.

Tan pronto como Bea entró al baño de damas, Nick se volvió hacia Judy.

"Falsa alarma, tesoro," dijo Nick con una sonrisa descarada. "Ya puedes guardar tu tridente."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Judy. "P-Pero…a… ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Oh, por favor, no te hagas de la tontuela conmigo, mi amor. Puedo oler tus celos desde el otro lado de la estación," dijo Nick.

Nick se inclinó más cerca de Judy con una sonrisa sarcástica y la abrazó muy cerca de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su calor.

"Descuida, mi pastelito de zanahorias," dijo Nick. "Beatriz es mi  _prima_."

* * *

 

Era muy temprano, pero Gideon Gray estaba trabajando dentro de su panadería, preparando todo, panes y pasteles, para hornear. Colocaba los panecillos recién horneados en cestos y los alzaba en los estantes de madera. Miró por la ventana de su panadería y notó que una camioneta estacionaba afuera. Pertenecía a la granja Hopps. De ella salieron tres personas: Judy Hopps, el Oficial Nicholas Wilde, y una tercera que nunca había visto antes...

"¡Buen día, Gideon!" Judy dijo mientras entraba en la panadería y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Bea y Nick.

"Hola, Judy," dijo Gideon. "Oficial Wilde, buenos días."

"¡Buen día!" dijo Nick y llevó del brazo a Bea hacia el mostrador. "Me gustaría que conozcas a mi prima, Beatriz Wilde. Bea, conoce a Gideon Gray, el mejor panadero que encontrarás por estos lares."

Bea se rió y extendió su mano. Gideon sonrió y extendió su mano sobre el mostrador.

"Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Wilde," dijo Gideon.

"Igualmente, Señor Gray," dijo Bea. "Me gustaría comprar unos deliciosos panecillos recién horneados para la familia Hopps. Me invitaron a desayunar con ellos. Me han dicho que sus buñuelos de grosella son simplemente fantásticos."

"Oh, bueno," dijo Gideon con timidez. "Venden bastante rápido, así que estoy constantemente horneando más."

"Bueno, voy a tener que probarlos, entonces," dijo Bea, caminando hacia el mostrador y tomando una bolsa de papel madera.

"Oh, sí, adelante," dijo Gideon. "Ahí mismo, en esa canasta, al lado del pan de centeno."

Bea y Judy se acercaron a los estantes de pan para elegir sus compras. Nick se acercó al mostrador y se apoyó en ella, con la cara traviesa.

"Oye, parientico," susurró Nick. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Um... ¿qué cosa, Oficial Wilde?" Gideon preguntó en voz baja.

"Vamos, no te hagas el tontuelo conmigo, primo," dijo Nick. "Ella es absolutamente divina, ¿verdad?"

"Ah... um... bueno ..." Gideon tropezó con sus palabras.

"Eso pensé," dijo Nick triunfalmente, inclinándose más cerca de él sobre el mostrador. "Ella está subiendo lentamente los escalones profesionales. Pronto podría convertirse en jefa de su departamento."

"Estoy feliz por ella," dijo Gideon.

"Ella es muy amante de la diversión sencilla," dijo Nick, "fácil de complacer, una excelente cocinera, y lo más importante… ella es  _soltera_."

Le dio a Gideon un guiño travieso.

"Oh, Oficial Wilde, sin duda una señorita de esa posición social..."

"...caería totalmente patas para arriba por un sencillo panadero de pueblo, justo... como… tú," dijo Nick, clavando su dedo en el delantal de Gideon. "Vamos, conquistador. Nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes."

Bea y Judy volvieron al mostrador con sus bolsas de pan. Pagaron por sus compras y agradecieron a Gideon.

Gideon vaciló, pero luego tomó coraje.

"Um... ¿Señorita Wilde?"

"¿Sí?" Bea preguntó, mirando a Gideon con sus ojos encantadores.

"Um, me... me gustaría darle la bienvenida a Bunny Burrow... y u-una muestra de mi a-admiración... eh, hospitalidad... e-es decir, u-un pequeño obsequio."

Gideon tomó una caja de pastelería y puso en ella una pequeña magdalena decorada como un conejo rosa. Se lo ofreció a Bea, que sonrió con deleite y la aceptó.

"¡Es usted muy amable, Señor Gray!" dijo Bea. "Espero volver a verle antes de regresar a la ciudad."

"Um... ca... ca..."

"¿Cómo dijo?" Bea le preguntó.

"Ca... ¡café!" soltó Gideon. "Pastel de café…eh, de calabaza…y café. Eso es. Calabaza y pastel de café…eh, quiero decir…café con pastel de calabaza, que está en temporada y los estoy horneando. ¿Le gustaría…tal vez…?"

Y sin darse cuenta, él la había invitado a tomar un café y pastel de calabaza. La cara de Bea se iluminó.

"¡Me encantaría, Señor Gray!" dijo Bea. "¿Esta tarde a las cinco?"

"¡S-Sí!" Gideon dijo.

"Entonces así será," dijo Bea. "¡Te veré más tarde, Señor Gray!"

"Sí," dijo Gideon. "¡Tenga usted u-una muy buena mañana, Se-Señorita Wilde! Judy, Oficial Wilde."

Bea y Judy salieron de la panadería. Nick caminó detrás de ellas. Antes de salir por la puerta, se volvió hacia Gideon y le dio un guiño pícaro, haciendo el signo de arco y flecha con sus manos.

Gideon se quedó allí mirando hacia el espacio vacío, medio embobado mientras la camioneta de la granja Hopps se alejó.

* * *

 

El desayuno fue muy agradable. Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de las delicias calientes. Garibaldi y Kevin habían estado trabajando en el montaje de las cámaras escondidas. Gari mostró a Kevin cómo desmontar un ordenador portátil y sacar la cámara, y cómo montar una cámara inalámbrica que transmitía directamente a su equipo en el granero. Kevin había aprendido mucho con su tío Gari y estaba muy entusiasmado por aprender más acerca de las computadoras.

Penny había estado ayudando a su tía Ámbar a preparar una solución de cloruro sódico en la proporción adecuada para neutralizar el tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio y prevenir que las tierras sufran más daño. Ellas probaron su solución en una muestra de suelo de la granja Benteen, y funcionó a la perfección. Los resultados se veían bien.

Beatriz Lorena Wilde fue inmediatamente querida por los niños. Estaban felices de tener tantos nuevos tíos y tías, todos muy agradables. Bea era tan encantadora y elegante como el tío Nick, sólo que en forma femenina.

"Así que esto es lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora, Bea," dijo Judy mientras bebían su café, mostrándole todas las pruebas que habían reunido.

"Esto es muy grave," dijo Bea. "Los autores de este crimen sin duda se están buscando una sentencia de por vida. Contaminar la tierra con tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio es un crimen atroz."

"No hemos sido capaces de obtener pruebas contundentes de que ellos realmente lo hacen," dijo Nick. "Nuestro experto en informática y su ayudante, Gari y Kevin, están trabajando en ello."

Gari y Kevin saludaron desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Eso sería justo lo que necesitan," dijo Bea. "Si pueden sorprenderles en el acto, será perfecto. Sus abogados no serán capaces de hacer sus truchas galimatías legales si los agarran  _in fraganti_."

Tomó una unidad de memoria portátil de su bolso y se la dio a Judy.

"Copia todo lo que tienen y lo mostrará al jefe de mi departamento mañana a primera hora," dijo Bea. "Vamos a iniciar una investigación y llegar al fondo de esto."

De repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Stu fue a abrir. Era el tío Terry.

"Buenos días, Stu," dijo el tío Terry. "Solo vengo a avisarles. Habrá reunión de emergencia en el ayuntamiento. Tenemos que hablar de la crisis y ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer, antes de que venga el invierno."

El tío Terry dio a Stu todos los detalles de la reunión. Stu asintió.

"Gracias, Terry," dijo Stu. "Vamos a estar allí."

Cuando el tío Terry se fue, Stu llamó a Penny y Pablo y a los demás hermanos mayores.

"Chicos, son responsables de la casa mientras no estemos," dijo Stu. "Saben qué hacer."

"Sí, papá," dijo Penny.

"Claro, pa," dijo Pablo.

"Esta reunión es para todos los adultos," dijo Stu. "Cuiden de sus hermanos pequeños mientras estemos fuera."

"Lo haremos, pa."

Stu dio caricias en las cabezas de sus hijos y fue a comunicar a todos la noticia.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, a trescientos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, en un apartamento de lujo en la cima de Zootopia, Preston Reyes, presidente de Terra Firma Incorporada, estaba tomando un cóctel delante de un ventanal de cristal grande que ocupaba toda una pared. Detrás de él, una gran puerta se abrió y dos guardaespaldas entraron. Y después de los guardaespaldas, un pequeño topo que llevaba gafas gruesas y un traje de negocios.

"¿Pidió v-verme, s-señor Presidente, señor, su e-excelencia?" preguntó el topo, George Jenkins.

"Sí, Jenkins," dijo el conejo. "¿Ha recibido respuesta de las madrigueras del pueblucho ese, Bunny Burrow?"

"N-No, ninguna en absoluto, señor," dijo Jenkins. "Ninguno de ellos respondieron a nuestras ofertas."

"Muy inusual," dijo el Presidente Reyes, sorbiendo su bebida. "Ninguna de las otras granjas perdieron tiempo en firmar. Sus acuerdos firmados estaban en su escritorio al día siguiente. ¿Por qué se están tomando tanto tiempo?"

"S-Señor, Bunny Burrow es uno de los pueblos agrarios más antiguos, señor. Creo que podrían ser reacios a vender y cambiar sus costumbres," dijo Jenkins.

"Encantador, pero inútil," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "El cambio es inevitable. El fuerte y audaz logra el cambio, y debe eliminar a los no aptos de la sociedad. Somos el futuro, Jenkins. Hay que tomar el timón y hacer que este barco se dirija hacia el progreso."

"Por supuesto, s-señor," dijo Jenkins.

"Tal vez un poco de  _persuasión_  haría que cambien de opinión," dijo el Presidente Reyes.

"¿P-persuasión, señor?"

"Sí. Un mero movimiento de relaciones públicas, nada serio. Algo para disipar las dudas y convencer a esos palurdos retrógrados que es hora de progresar," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Usted va a ponerse en contacto con el alcalde de Bunny Burrow, y organizará una conferencia. Me presentaré personalmente y hablaré con la gente. Después de todo, cuando uno quiere ser influyente y poderoso, hay que saber cómo lidiar con los plebeyos."

"Sí, señor," dijo Jenkins. "Así se hará."

"Bueno," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Eso es todo, Jenkins."

"Sí...", dijo Jenkins, y vaciló antes de seguir hablando. "Um, señor... si se puede saber... ¿sería aceptable... es decir ...?"

"Habla, Jenkins, mi tiempo es muy valioso," dijo Reyes, sorbiendo su bebida.

"Bueno... ¿cree que yo podría... sólo por unos minutos... hablar con mi familia? Sólo para asegurarles que estoy bien."

"Paciencia, Jenkins," dijo Reyes. "La paciencia es una cualidad que le ayudará enormemente en la vida. Haz lo que te dije, organiza la conferencia en Bunny Burrow, y te dejaré pasar un día con la familia."

"¿Un día?" balbuceó Jenkins. "¿Un día entero, señor?"

"Sí, bajo supervisión, naturalmente," dijo Reyes con una expresión desagradable en su cara. "Y dentro de ciertos límites."

"¡Por supuesto, señor! Por supuesto," dijo Jenkins. "Voy a llevar a cabo sus deseos de inmediato."

"Buen chico," dijo el Presidente Reyes, mirando a la ciudad por debajo de él. "Llámame cuando se hayan hecho todos los arreglos."

"Sí, señor," dijo Jenkins, y se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, el Presidente Reyes tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

"Sí, ¿Gervasio? Lleva a los Jenkins a mi casa de verano," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Eso es correcto. No, no, no hay necesidad de hacerle saber. Le diré yo mismo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Sí. Déjame saber cuando está hecho."

* * *

 

Todos los adultos estaban de pie en frente del ayuntamiento. Judy, Nick, el Sr. y la Sra. Hopps, Ámbar y Gari, el tío Terry y su esposa Margarita, y Beatriz Lorena Wilde.

"Bueno, entremos," dijo Stu y subieron los escalones de entrada.

Judy y Nick se quedaron atrás un poco.

"Te dejaré hacer las presentaciones, Zanahorias," susurró Nick. "Tú conoces a la gente de tu pueblo mejor que yo."

"Este es el novedoso e innovador Nick Wilde, alto en nueve nutrientes esenciales, porque aparentemente la picardía es un nutriente ahora," se rió Judy mientras ella y Nick caminaban del brazo por las escaleras.

"Es en serio," susurró Nick.

"Y por sólo doce pagos de diecinueve con noventa y nueve, se puede llevar a casa su propio Nick Wilde," susurró Judy juguetona. "Él cocina, limpia, entretiene… y quién sabe qué otros talentos podría estar escondiendo detrás de esa sonrisa seductora."

Ella le dio un guiño abundante.

"Los accesorios se venden por separado, pilas no incluidas."

"No hagas que te bese delante de todos," dijo Nick entre dientes.

"¿Me estás amenazando, Señor Wilde?" Judy preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

"No, te estoy tentando," contestó Nick con igual picardía.

Cuando entraron en la sala de reuniones del ayuntamiento, vieron que estaba llena. La mayoría de los habitantes de Bunny Burrow estaban allí, sentados en sillas de madera, todos frente a un escenario que estaba vacío excepto por el podio y cuatro sillas.

Los Hopps y sus invitados se sentaron cerca de la puerta. Varios residentes vieron a Nick y Bea con recelo, susurrando detrás de sus manos. Gari no causó demasiado alboroto. Ámbar era demasiado hermosa para que la gente notara que ella era una coyote, sólo superada por los zorros en la escala de desconfianza.

Uno de los vecinos más antiguos, el viejo Cletus Liebrington, estaba hablando en voz alta mientras se sentaba. Su esposa y sus hijos mayores parecían un tanto avergonzados, pero no decían nada.

Cletus vio a los Hopps y sus orejas se irguieron.

"¡Stuart Hopps!" él dijo.

"Buenos días, Cletus," dijo Stu.

"¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!" ladró Cletus. "Todas nuestras zanahorias… ¡muertas! Nuestras calabazas, ¡gordas un día y desinfladas el día siguiente! Esto es peor que la podredumbre del 67."

"No estoy de acuerdo, Sr. Liebrington," dijo un conejo adulto joven a su izquierda. "En aquel entonces el pueblo estaba mucho más aislado. Ahora tenemos los medios para pedir ayuda a los pueblos vecinos..."

"¿Ayuda? ¡Bah!" gritó Cletus. "¡No necesitamos extraños metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos! En momentos como este, la sangre llama a la sangre, y los parientes se mantienen unidos."

"Sr. Liebrington," dijo una oveja a su extremo derecho. "En tiempos de dificultad y necesidad, hay que dejar de lado nuestro orgullo..."

"¿Dificultad? ¿Necesidad? ¡Já! ¡Ustedes jóvenes pavones no saben nada acerca de los tiempos difíciles! En 1955, cuando la escarcha duró hasta junio, tuvimos que vivir de nuestros libros de texto durante una semana antes de que los primeros brotes comestibles aparecieran."

Cletus se puso de pie en su silla, agitando su bastón.

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando todo el mundo tenga hambre y los come-carne de antaño vengan a arañar nuestras puertas?"

"Ya, calla, Cletus, estás hablando por hablar," dijo su esposa.

"¡No ha nacido todavía el conejo que me haga callar!" Cletus dijo. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Abner, cuando los Gray vengan a tu puerta, deseosos de algunas chuletas de cordero?"

"¡Cletus! ¡Basta!" dijo la esposa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Abner?" dijo Cletus, mirando a una oveja de edad avanzada. "Cuando Mamá Gray venga golpeando en tu puerta con una olla en sus garras, ¿qué harás?"

"¡Cletus! ¡Mide tus palabras! Los Gray están presentes," dijo Stu, poniéndose de pie.

Gideon Gray y su familia estaban de pie cerca de la esquina, y parecían muy incómodos. Judy y Nick miraron y vieron que estaban muy callados y tímidos.

"¡Ah! ¡Mejor! Dime, hijo, ¿cuántos moretones en mis nietos fueron puestos allí por ti?" dijo Cletus mientras miraba directamente a Gideon.

"Sr. Liebrington, lamento mucho mi comportamiento en el pasado," dijo Gideon, mirando al suelo. "He hecho todo lo posible para hacer las paces desde que me hice cargo del negocio familiar."

"¡Patrañas! ¡Ustedes los Gray fueron siempre grandes bravucones grasientos! ¡Tu padre era un bravucón, y su viejo también lo era, te lo cuento yo! ¡De tal palo tal astilla! ¡Zorros de pacotilla!"

"¡Cletus! Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos," dijo Stu, acercándose unos pasos hacia su vecino con Bonnie a su lado, lista para apoyar a su esposo. "Deja en paz a los Gray."

"¡Ha! ¡Dice el menso cuya hija coquetea con un zorro!"

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y abrazó el brazo de Nick defensivamente, demostrando a todos que a ella no le importaba lo que ellos pensaban.

"Ya es bastante malo con los Gray respirando el mismo aire que nosotros. Pero despreciables zorros citadinos, contaminando nuestra ciudad..."

"¡Ni una sola palabra más sobre el Oficial Wilde, Cletus!" dijo Stu, cerrando el puño.

"¡Voy a hablar todas las palabras que se me antoje!" gritó Cletus.

"¡No te atrevas!" Stu advirtió.

"¡Voy a poner las cosas bien claras para ustedes y todos los demás! Este pueblo está yendo al infierno."

"¡Cuida tu boca, Cletus!" gritó el tío Terry, caminando al lado de Stu con los puños apretados. "¡Hay damas presentes!"

"¡Que oigan, entonces! Esta ciudad va derechito al infierno! Y tu hija, Stu Hopps, es la causa."

Judy sintió que la ira se le subía por el cuerpo.

"¡Retira eso inmediatamente, Cletus!" bramó Stu.

"Poniendo ideas liberales de la ciudad en las mentes de nuestros jóvenes," siguió Cletus. "Convirtiéndose en policía, ¡ya es una locura de remate! ¡Pero novilleando con un zorro! ¡Eso es el colmo! El amor libre, es lo que dicen en la ciudad. Júntense con quien quieran, no importa qué especie. ¡Es una locura, depravación…"

"¡Ni una sola palabra más, Cletus!" rugió el tío Terry mientras él y Stu se dirigían lentamente hacia su vecino, sus puños apretados como piedra.

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a hacer callar? No ha nacido todavía el conejo que me haga callar…"

"¡Entonces voy a ser el primero!" gruñó Stu. "¡Nadie insulta a mi familia y se queda con todos sus dientes! ¡Nicholas Wilde es un oficial y un caballero! ¡Ha salvado nuestra granja familiar, salvó la vida de mi hija menor, y de mi hija mayor quién sabe cuántas veces! Si lo ofendes a él, ofendes a mi familia."

"Tienes una idea muy equivocada de la familia, Stu Hopps, dejando que tu hija sea manoseada por gentuza de la ciudad."

"¡Ya basta! ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido, Cletus!" bramó el tío Terry.

"¡Adelante! ¡Ven, que te espero, infeliz!"

Pero los viejos conejos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió de repente y una ráfaga de aire frío que sopló en el salón. El Alguacil Perruchio Pastor y sus adjuntos, el Viejo Ben y Ladríguez, entraron al salón. Del brazo de Pastor caminaba Nana Bernardina, la vecina más anciana del pueblo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

"Mis disculpas por nuestra tardanza," dijo el alguacil.

Entró en el salón y de inmediato vio a Nick.

"Oficial Wilde," dijo Pastor, quitándose su sombrero y dándole la mano a Nick. "Un placer tenerlo con nosotros esta mañana."

Todos estaban en silencio absoluto mientras observaban a Pastor saludando a Nick. Este gesto cambió la atmósfera por completo. Luego Nana Bernardina dio un abrazo cariñoso a Nick. El silencio era sepulcral.

Cletus, frunciendo el ceño, tomó la palabra.

"No lo habría esperado de usted, Perruchio."

"Soy consciente, Cletus," dijo el alguacil, volviéndose hacia él, "de tus pensamientos y opiniones respecto a ciertas personas de esta comunidad. Lo que haces y dices en tu granja y en tu casa es asunto tuyo. Pero cuando estás en el pueblo, donde yo estoy a cargo, mantendrás una compostura civilizada y te abstendrás de lanzar insultos injustificados a tus vecinos. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a hacer uso de mi autoridad como alguacil de este condado y te encerraré por una noche."

"Un momentico, Alguacil," dijo Cletus, ya no en voz alta, sintiéndose un poco intimidado. "Su padre era un buen alguacil, al igual que su abuelo. Tengo mucho respeto por la familia Pastor."

"Y lo aprecio, no creas que no. Y añado lo siguiente: Pondría mis manos en el fuego por el Oficial Nicholas Wilde," dijo Pastor. "Él es un ejemplo de integridad, valor y honestidad, todo lo que debe ser un oficial de policía."

"Y yo saltaría en un lago a mediados de invierno por el Oficial Wilde," dijo Nana Bernardina. "Si no hubiera sido por su inestimable ayuda en la resolución del caso de la hipnotizadora del carnavalito, y todos ustedes presentes sin duda conocen ese incidente, habría sido encarcelada injustamente junto con varias otras gentes inocentes, algunas de las cuales están aquí presentes."

Miró con afecto a Ámbar, a quien reconocía de los diarios.

"El Oficial Wilde es el más merecedor de nuestra confianza en el mundo entero. Y quiero que se entienda sin lugar a duda, dejando muy claro para todos aquí presentes, que yo confiaría mi vida en las manos del Oficial Wilde."

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio como una tumba. Todos ellos respetaban y amaban a Nana Bernardina. Ella era la más antigua de la comunidad y su opinión se trataba con deferencia. Judy abrazó el brazo de Nick al sentir los ojos de todos sobre ellos.

"Adelante," pensó para sí misma, mirando a Cletus. "Di algo, viejo bocón."

Pero no lo hizo. No por mucho tiempo. Entonces finalmente…

"Muy bien," dijo Cletus. "Sé que cuando me derrotaron. Por respeto a mi amiga de la infancia más antigua, querida Nana Bernardina, me callo. Voy a dejar que ustedes hagan lo que tienen que hacer."

"Gracias, Cletus," dijo Pastor.

Los presentes esperaron en silencio mientras el alguacil ayudó a Nana Bernardina a subir al escenario y acercó una silla para ella. Entonces el Viejo Ben y Ladríguez se sentaron a ambos lados de Nana Bernardina, y Pastor tomó su lugar en el podio, y comenzó la reunión.

* * *

 

Preston Reyes estaba holgazaneando en su sofá, mirando por la ventana de su apartamento de lujo. Hojeaba distraído una revista, mirando las fotos pero no leyendo los artículos. Su teléfono sonó de repente y atendió.

"¿Ya arreglaste todo?" preguntó Preston.

"Sí, señor," dijo la voz de George Jenkins. "He arreglado todo. El propio alcalde le recibirá en su residencia."

"Bueno," dijo Preston. "Dile a Jacques que traiga el coche. Y prepara mi equipaje. Nos vamos en una hora."

"¿U-Una hora... señor?"

"Eso es correcto," dijo Preston y colgó, reclinándose cómodamente en su sofá y dejando que sus subordinados resuelvan los detalles.

* * *

 

"...por eso imploro a todos ustedes, mis queridos compueblanos, que dejen de lado los prejuicios insignificantes y unámonos todos ante esta crisis," dijo Judy en el podio, dando un discurso para la gente del pueblo. "Nos afecta a todos, y es el momento de estar unidos, al igual que nuestras antepasadas y antepasados, y varias de las personas mayores aquí presentes, que lo hicieron en 1967. Mi padre nos contó a todos nosotros cómo el pueblo se unió durante la crisis de oídio de 1967, y todos se ayudaron entre sí. Fue un hito histórico y demostró que no importa quién es uno, lo que importa es lo que hacemos por los que nos rodean, por aquellos que más nos necesitan."

Ella terminó su discurso. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaban las palabras de la Oficial Judy Hopps, la estrella de la comarca, como el Viejo Ben la llamaba.

Entonces, Nana Bernardina comenzó a aplaudir, e inmediatamente toda la habitación hizo lo mismo.

"Gracias, Oficial Hopps," dijo el alguacil Pastor y la saludó con reverencia. Judy le devolvió el saludo, con una pequeña lágrima de emoción en sus ojos.

Judy bajó del escenario y fue de nuevo a su asiento. Sus vecinos la felicitaron al pasar.

"Todos los aquí presentes seguramente estarán de acuerdo en que las generaciones más jóvenes son nuestro futuro," dijo el Alguacil Pastor, tomando el micrófono. "Debemos ser un ejemplo para ellos todos los días. Y me complace decir que la Oficial Hopps y su familia, una de las familias más antiguas y respetables de Bunny Burrow, sirven como ejemplo vivo de sus nobles palabras."

Todos miraron a la familia Hopps y a sus invitados: conejos, zorros, coyote y zarigüeya, todos juntos y unidos como una cadena sólida frente a esta crisis. Todos reflexionaron, pensando en las palabras que Judy había dicho en su discurso.

"Propongo un comité," dijo Pastor. "Un comité de emergencia que estará formado por miembros del pueblo. Cualquier persona que desee convertirse en miembro dará un paso al frente y se presentará, y todos haremos votación. Entre las responsabilidades de este comité, la principal será la recaudación de fondos para ayudar los más afectados por la crisis, que serán depositados en una cuenta bancaria designada para tal propósito y el número de la cual será de conocimiento público. Todos los recursos esenciales para sobrevivir el invierno se comprarán con estos fondos. Cualquier persona que desee donar puede hacerlo a esa cuenta, y el desglose de todos los gastos será publicado en el periódico al final de cada semana."

Varios gestos de aprobación y algunos aplausos.

"Disculpe, alguacil," dijo una voz preciosa y femenina en la parte trasera del salón.

Todo el mundo miró y vio la figura deslumbrante de Ámbar, de pie en el pasillo con su mano levantada.

"¿Puedo por favor tener permiso para hablar con el pueblo?" Ámbar preguntó cortésmente.

Pastor tuvo que sacudirse un poco para romper el trance de ver una figura tan hermosa.

"Por supuesto, querida señorita," dijo Pastor.

Ámbar se movía con gracia a lo largo del pasillo, con todos mirándola mientras caminaba. Ella subió los escalones del escenario y Pastor ofreció su mano y la ayudó a subir al podio.

"Honorables ciudadanos de esta hermosa comarca," dijo Ámbar con una voz tan apasionante que hizo caer a toda la habitación en un silencio hipnotizado. Tan silenciosos estaban que se podía oír el viento de octubre meciendo las ramas afuera. "Mi nombre es Ámbar Sofía Latrans, y trabajo como especialista forense en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, y me siento orgullosa y honrada de ser compañera de los distinguidos Oficiales Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde."

Varias personas miraron a Judy y Nick.

"No hace mucho tiempo," continuó Ámbar, "fui acusada injustamente de un crimen, en exactamente las mismas circunstancias que nuestra querida Nana Bernardina."

Ámbar miró con afecto a la vieja Nana, que le devolvió la mirada afectuosa, encantada de ver a una muchachita tan joven y hermosa.

"Yo estaría sentada en una celda de prisión en este momento, si no fuera por los esfuerzos valientes y astutos de los Oficiales Hopps y Wilde. Ese evento me cambió la vida, y decidí convertirme en especialista forense de la policía inspirada por su ejemplo de coraje," dijo Ámbar. "Y ahora, deseo pagar mi deuda con ellos, ayudando a la gente de este hermoso pueblo en este momento de gran crisis."

Se detuvo, permitiendo a la gente reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

"Bunny Burrow es una comunidad maravillosa, y desde mi llegada aquí, me han tratado como a una hermana, una hija y una amiga," dijo Ámbar, mirando amorosamente a los Hopps. "Si una chica de ciudad y una forastera como yo puede sentirse bienvenida y querida en el seno de su pueblo, entonces seguramente ustedes que han vivido aquí toda su vida pueden ayudarse unos a otros en este momento de gran necesidad. Todos nos enfrentamos a esta crisis juntos. Aquí no hay _estos_  y  _aquellos_. Es sólo  _nosotros_ , y  _nosotros_  tenemos que estar unidos y dejar atrás los errores de nuestros antepasados, complementándonos unos a otros, siendo todos miembros del mismo equipo y trabajando juntos para derrotar al mal y superar las dificultades."

Todos se sintieron conmovidos por sus palabras. Incluso Cletus estaba silencioso y meditabundo, escuchando sin crispar un músculo.

"He aislado la causa de sus problemas. Por razones muy importantes, no puedo revelar los detalles en este momento, pero tienen mi palabra de honor de que todos conocerán la historia completa cuando sea el momento adecuado. Por ahora, lo que ustedes deben saber es que sus tierras se han empobrecido de nutrientes esenciales para sus cultivos. El nitrógeno, tan importante para el desarrollo de las plantas, se ha agotado casi por completo de su suelo."

Hubo algunos murmullos, pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Ámbar comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"La solución a esta crisis es muy simple, pero exigirá de toda su ayuda. Mi asistente y yo hemos descubierto con éxito cómo detener cualquier daño a su suelo," dijo Ámbar, y los Hopps sonrieron, sabiendo que ella se refería a Penny, su futura colega. "Tendremos que pedir ayuda a todos ustedes. Para contrarrestar el daño, se requerirá de agua salada, y sus sistemas de riego. Hay que regar todos sus campos con una solución de sal en una concentración específica. Yo puedo supervisar personalmente esta operación si me permiten ayudar a cada granja que ha sido afectada. Juntos, podemos curar sus tierras y hacerlas fértiles una vez más."

Silencio… ¡y luego todos aplaudieron! Todo el mundo estaba cautivado e inmediatamente convencido. Ámbar sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ella era una excelente oradora.

La reunión siguió durante un tiempo, se hicieron varias propuestas, y al final cada uno parecía estar de acuerdo sobre los temas más importantes.

Al final de la reunión, todos salieron del ayuntamiento y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Gideon Gray saludó a la familia Hopps y estaba a punto de regresar a su panadería, cuando una mano tibia sostuvo su brazo.

"Señor Gray," dijo la voz encantadora de Beatriz Wilde. "Me gustaría tomar ese café y saborear el pastel de calabaza que usted mencionó, si no tiene ningún inconveniente."

Gideon miró a los ojos verdes de Bea y su lengua pareció quedar atrapada en la garganta.

"Um... uh... seguro," dijo Gideon. "Un poco más temprano de lo esperado..."

"¡Mejor así!" Bea dijo, abrazando su brazo y llevándolo rápidamente hacia su panadería. "Más tiempo para charlar y disfrutar del día, ¿no cree?"

Mientras Bea y Gideon se alejaron hacia la panadería, Judy los observó mientras sostenía el brazo de Nick, ambos parados en la vereda frente al ayundamiento.

"Zorro astuto," le dijo ella a Nick.

Nick le dio una cálida sonrisa y caminaron por la acera para unirse al resto de la familia.

* * *

 

Ámbar y Penny estaban en la granja Di Algodón. Los hijos estaban ayudándolos con la máquina de riego. Mientras Penny y Ámbar ajustaban la máquina para rociar su solución de cloruro de sodio en los campos, un conejo joven llegó caminando al lado de la máquina, quitándose el sombrero. Él era de color marrón y sus ojos grises oscuros.

"Señorita Penélope Hopps," dijo con timidez.

Penny se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

"Fabrizio Di Algodón," dijo ella.

Ámbar miró a ambos y al instante comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella sonrió con deleite.

Fabrizio Di Algodón se volvió hacia ella.

"Señorita Latrans," dijo. "Me gustaría darle las gracias a usted y a Penny... ah... Penélope, en nombre de mi familia, por su ayuda. Estamos todos muy conmovidos por sus palabras y por su esmero en ayudarnos, y sólo quiero que sepa que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a necesitar, sólo tiene que pedir."

Sonaba como si hubiera ensayado sus líneas diez veces antes de hablar a las damas. Ámbar tomó su mano y Penny tomó la otra.

"Somos una gran familia," dijo Ámbar en su voz encantadora. "Y la familia comparte amor, y nos ayudamos unos a otros en tiempos de necesidad."

Luego tomó la mano de Penny y la colocó en la de Fabrizio, y las mantuvo allí a propósito. Ambos conejos se sonrojaron como locos.

"Penny, querida, ¿por qué no ayudas Fabrizio a instalar el dosificador y le muestras cómo se deben colocar los reguladores?" ella dijo. "Me haré cargo de los controles de presión y les haré saber cuando todo está listo."

"Claro, tía Ámbar," dijo Penny.

Las dos hembras se miraron y compartieron un guiño de complicidad. Penny estaba encantada de tener una amiga que la comprendía.

"Vamos, Fabrizio," dijo Penny, tirando de la mano del conejo.

Ámbar observó felizmente como los dos conejos caminaron juntos al otro lado de la máquina, y luego continuó ajustando los instrumentos dentro de la cabina.

* * *

 

Gari y Kevin realizaron la instalación de las cámaras en el claro. Estaban camufladas en las ramas de los árboles con una línea de visión directa al agujero en el suelo, que habían cubierto una vez más con una alfombra de suelo falso.

"Vale," dijo Gari mientras él y Kevin volvieron a la buhardilla del granero para activar el sistema de vigilancia. "Vamos a poner el sistema en línea."

Gari tecleó comandos y se detuvo. Luego se dirigió a Kevin.

"¿Kev, harías el honor?" dijo Gari.

"Claro que sí, tío Gari," dijo Kevin y pulsó la tecla ENTER.

Una barra de progreso apareció durante unos segundos, y...

"¡Éxito!" Gari dijo al ver las imágenes de video en vivo.

Se volvió a Kevin y chocaron las palmas.

"¡Gran Hermano os está mirando, malandrines!" cantó Gari. "¡Bien hecho, compañero!"

"Gracias, tío Gari!"

Se podía ver todo el claro y podían hacer zoom en el lugar donde estaba el agujero para ver con claridad si alguien se acercaba.

"Ahora, ¿qué hacemos, tío Gari?"

"Ahora esperamos," dijo Gari, "y ver si atrapamos a un malhechor en nuestra trampa."

* * *

 

Judy estaba en la boca del agujero en el claro junto a Gari y Ámbar. Había instalado un travesaño improvisado por encima de la fosa y una polea con cuerda para ayudarles a descender. Nick se aseguraba de que la cuerda era segura. Gari y Ámbar estaban detrás de Judy, esperando a que terminen sus preparativos.

"Todo listo," dijo Judy, poniéndose una linterna de cabeza.

"¿Todos preparados?" preguntó Nick.

Ámbar y Gari se miraron entre sí.

"Bueno, tengo mi súper kit portátil de química de Giro Sintornillos patentado," dijo Ámbar.

"Y yo tengo a mi kit compacto de herramientas esenciales del Profesor Ludwig von Pato," dijo Gari.

"¡Vamos a por él!" dijeron al unísono.

Judy y Nick sonrieron.

"Como dos gotas de agua," dijo Judy. "Igualico, igualico…"

"...quel difunto 'e su agüelico," completó Nick riendo.

Gari fue el primero a descender a lo largo de la cuerda. Ámbar, Nick y Judy lo bajaron lentamente hacia abajo hasta que sintieron que tocó el fondo.

Ámbar descendió después, y finalmente Judy. Nick permaneció en la superficie de vigía.

Judy prendió su linterna y caminó delante, iluminando el camino para los demás. Ella los llevó a donde ella y Nick habían encontrado la máquina excavadora. Todavía estaba allí.

"Ahí está," dijo Judy.

"Estupendo," dijo Ámbar. "Deja el resto a nosotros."

Tomaron sus herramientas y empezaron a trabajar.

"Vamos a desenchufar este tubito... por un ratito..." cantaba Gari mientras trabajaba.

"... y mezclar estos reactivos, muy archi-explosivos," cantaba Ámbar, acompañando a Gari mientras trabajaba con su set de químicos portátil.

Judy se aseguró de que tuvieran mucha luz mientras trabajaban. Gari desmanteló una sección del motor de la máquina y Ámbar vertió un producto químico rojo oleoso que había sintetizado mediante la combinación de algunos otros productos químicos en su kit. Gari luego selló el motor como había estado antes y reunió sus cosas.

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó Judy.

"Sí," dijo Gari.

"Cuando sea quien sea encienda la máquina, tendrá una sorpresa muy desagradable," dijo Ámbar.

En la superficie, Nick vio dos figuras que se acercaban. Bonnie Hopps y su prima Beatriz estaban caminando hacia él. Nick sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a las damas.

"Y, ¿cómo estuvo el café en lo de Gideon?" preguntó Nick.

"Oh, simplemente maravilloso," dijo Bea. "Es todo un caballero."

"Me alegra oír eso," dijo Nick. "Apuesto a que prepara un pastel de boda excelente."

"Precipitado como siempre," Bea dijo, dándole una palmada juguetona en el brazo.

Nick sólo le dio su sonrisa descarada.

"Entonces, ¿estás todavía pensando en tomar el tren de la noche?"

"Sí," dijo Bea. "Gari me dio todos los archivos de vídeo y pruebas que han reunido. Definitivamente hay suficiente para iniciar una investigación. Voy a llevar esto al jefe de mi departamento."

"Estoy seguro de que ganarás un ascenso en el proceso," dijo Nick.

"Crucemos los dedos, primo," dijo Bea.

De repente, Nick sintió un tirón en la cuerda que sostenía en su mano derecha. Estiró la cuerda y al rato subió Judy. Nick le ayudó a subir a tierra firme, y luego ayudaron a Ámbar, y finalmente a Gari. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba en la superficie, Judy retiró el travesaño y se llevaron las piezas de vuelta a la casa. Gari se aseguró de camuflar el agujero de nuevo.

"Ahora viene la parte divertida," dijo Gari. "Viendo al culpable desprevenido caer en la trampa."

Volvieron a la casa y se arreglaron, sacándose la tierra. Bonnie fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Bea se ofreció a ayudarla y ambas se pusieron a trabajar, charlando alegremente.

Todos se instalaron en la sala de estar para esperar la cena. Penny y Ámbar estaban sentadas en el sofá, leyendo una revista científica que Ámbar había traído con ella. Stu y Nick se sentaron a la mesa de juego, tomando los naipes y jugando siete y medio. Judy estaba ayudando a Magda con su tarea de matemáticas. Y sentado cerca de la chimenea, Gari estaba leyendo un libro con Bianca.

"Así que ese fue el lío," dijo Gari, leyendo con Bianca. "El emperador liliputiense mandó que todos los liliputienses rompieran los huevos cocidos en el extremo pequeño primero. Pero la gente de Blefuscu acusó al emperador de romper una ley sagrada antigua. Y fue el comienzo de una larga guerra entre las dos naciones."

"Creo que es ridículo, tío Gari," dijo Bianca.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí," dijo Bianca. "¿Por qué luchar por algo tan tonto? ¿Por qué no se sentaron a hablar de sus inquietudes y llegaron a un acuerdo, en vez de pelear?"

"Ahh, Bianca, eres muy joven pero muy inteligente," dijo Gari. "Esta es sin duda la mejor manera de resolver los problemas. Sentarse juntos y hablar. Ah, si más personas pensaban como tú, habría menos líos en el mundo."

Y entonces, en uno de esos silencios momentáneos, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Yo abro," dijo Stu, levantándose de su juego de siete y medio y caminando a la puerta principal.

Era el tío Terry.

"Stu," dijo Terry. "El alcalde ha llamado a una reunión esta noche, a las ocho en punto."

"¿Otra reunión?" Stu le preguntó.

"Esta es diferente. Es más...  _oficial_ , o algo así," dijo el tío Terry. "De lo que he entendido, algún pueblero magnate está llegando al pago y va a tener una conferencia en el ayuntamiento."

Las orejas de Judy se irguieron. También las de Nick.

"¿En un domingo por la noche?" Stu le preguntó a Terry, intrigado.

"Tus dudas son las mías, cuñado," dijo el tío Terry. "Creo que deberíamos ir y ver de qué se trata todo esto."

"Muy bien," dijo Stu. "Voy a decirles a todos. Gracias."

"Nos vemos a las ocho, Stu."

Judy se dio la vuelta y miró a Nick, y él a ella. Se leyeron los pensamientos. Este Preston Reyes estaba cambiando su juego. Esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para estudiar al enemigo.

* * *

 

El tren llegó un poco atrasado. Eran unos minutos pasados de las siete de la noche cuando Bea, con la maleta en mano, se despedía de Stu, Bonnie, Judy y Nick en la plataforma del tren.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, querida," dijo Bonnie.

"Espero ayudar mucho más una vez que llegue a casa," dijo Bea, poniendo su mano sobre su bolsillo. Ellos sabían lo que quería decir: llevaba copias de todas las pruebas en su unidad de memoria portátil.

"Esperamos que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto," dijo Stu.

"Definitivamente, Señor Hopps," dijo Bea. "Todos ustedes me han dado muchas razones para venir a visitar Bunny Burrow tan a menudo como me sea posible."

"Yo puedo pensar en una  _gran razón_ ," dijo Nick, dándole un guiño. Todo el mundo se rió, sabiendo a quien se refería.

"Ay, Nick, eres incorregible," dijo Bea mientras abrazaba a su primo. "Me mantendré en contacto."

"¡Que tengas buen viaje, Bea!" dijo Judy.

"Gracias," Bea dijo, subiendo al tren. "¡Nos vemos pronto!"

El tren se fue. Los Hopps y Nick volvieron a la casa para alistarse para la reunión en el ayuntamiento.

"Me pregunto qué estará tramando," dijo Judy mientras ella y Nick esperaban a Bonnie y Stu en la sala de estar, sentados en el sofá.

"De seguro es una gambeta de relaciones públicas," dijo Nick. "Estoy seguro de que su discurso será meloso y azucarado y tratará de convencer a tus compueblanos que es un benefactor y sólo quiere lo mejor para el mundo. Hay que asegurarse de que no logre convencer al pueblo."

"Sí," dijo Judy, estremeciéndose ante la perspectiva de su ciudad natal siendo tomada por un capitalista despiadado.

* * *

 

Kevin Hopps estaba sentado en la buhardilla del granero, leyendo un libro de historietas que Gari le había prestado. Él vigilaba por si las cámaras que había ayudado a su tío Gari a instalar captaran algo.

De repente, un sonido se oyó del ordenador de Gari. Era la señal. Kevin miró la pantalla y vio que alguien se movía hacia el agujero.

"¡Tío Gari!" Kevin gritó, caminando al borde de la buhardilla y llamando a Gari, que estaba abajo hablando con la tía Ámbar y Penny. "¡Tenemos un sospechoso!"

"¡Estupendo!" dijo Gari y subió la escalera. Ámbar y Penny lo siguieron.

Gari se sentó en su silla de computadora e hizo clic en el botón de grabación del programa de la cámara.

"Buenas noches, querida teleaudiencia, espero que os encontréis cómodos. Esta noche quiero presentaros un episodio titulado 'El Topo Mequetrefe', y como podríais imaginar, se trata de un topo que era bastante mequetrefe," dijo Gari como un presentador de tevé mientras los cuatro vieron la pantalla. "Érase una vez un topo muy mentecato, mis queridos, que se metía bajo la tierra a hacer fechorías..."

Observaron mientras George Jenkins, el topo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Luego se metió al hoyo, trepando hacia abajo usando sus garras, hundiéndolas en los costados del agujero con facilidad.

Abajo, en el túnel, George Jenkins se quitó las gafas y se dirigió directamente a la máquina de excavación. Él estaba completamente en su casa bajo tierra, siendo un topo. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, girando la llave de encendido y las palancas. Luego cogió una máscara de gas que había escondido debajo del asiento, respirando profundamente mientras se activaba el mecanismo de excavación.

"Un pueblo más," dijo Jenkins mientras ponía la máquina en movimiento. "Sólo uno más, y luego nos mudaremos lejos, a San Canario o algún lugar donde nunca nos encontrará."

Jenkins de repente sintió un ruido debajo de su asiento.

"¿Eh?"

Y de pronto, humo blanco comenzó a salir del motor.

"¡No!" dijo Jenkins. "¡No, no, no, no ahora!"

Unos ruidos estruendosos siguieron, y el motor paró. ¡Y se incendió!

El humo estaba empezando a llenar el túnel. Jenkins corrió por su vida, abandonando su tarea mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la salida.

Se subió a toda prisa a la superficie, emergiendo una vez más, quitándose la máscara de gas y respirando el aire nocturno frío y limpio.

"¡Oh no!" se dijo a sí mismo después de haber tomado unas cuantas bocanadas profundas. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a decirle?"

Se paseó alrededor del claro, hablando consigo mismo.

"Señor Reyes, la máquina tiene un pequeño problema... no, no, no… Señor Presidente, señor, un ligero retraso... no, no, odia los retrasos," se lamentó Jenkins mientras ensayaba lo que le diría a su jefe. "Señor Presidente Reyes, estimado señor, podríamos reconsiderar las metas de nuestros objetivos... no, ay por todos los cielos, ¡nos va a matar!"

Jenkins empezó a temblar. Sus manos taparon su cara.

"Yo... no puedo... ¡no lo haré!" Jenkins dijo después de un tiempo. "Sí, eso es. No le voy a contar. Él no va a venir aquí a comprobar por sí mismo. Nunca lo sabrá. Yo sólo voy a decir...  _misión cumplida_. Y eso es todo. Y todo va a estar bien. "

Jenkins tomó la decisión y se alejó del lugar, desapareciendo en el bosque más allá, sin darse cuenta de que las cámaras lo habían grabado todo, incluyendo cada palabra de su conversación con sí mismo.

"Y así, mis queridos," dijo Gari en el granero, "fue como el topo mequetrefe cayó en la trampa de la astuta coyote química y su cohorte zarigüeya."

* * *

 

Había menos gente en la reunión de las ocho que en la reunión de la mañana. Judy y Nick caminaron detrás del Señor y la Señora Hopps cuando entraron en el edificio. Se sentaron cerca del medio. Varias personas que habían estado en la reunión de la mañana estaban presentes. Cletus Liebrington los miró y asintió con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y dando a Nick una mirada clara de desaprobación. No dijeron nada.

El Alguacil Pastor estaba cerca del escenario, de pie junto a sus ayudantes, el Viejo Ben y Ladríguez. Nana Bernardina estaba sentada en la primera fila con Mamá Di Algodón y sus hijas mayores.

Cuando el último de los asistentes encontró un asiento y se acomodó, dos conejos caminaron hacia el escenario desde la trastienda. Eran el Alcalde de Bunny Burrow y su ayudante. El alcalde se puso de pie en el podio. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y miró el escenario a la espera de lo que se venía.

El Alcalde Madreselva, un conejo marrón grisáceo con un chaleco y un reloj de bolsillo de oro, dio la bienvenida a los asistentes de la reunión. Luego, después de unas pocas palabras, presentó al invitado de la noche: el presidente Preston Reyes de Terra Firma, Inc.

Todo el mundo miró y vio a un conejo blanco con un traje impecable y una expresión de confianza dirigiéndose hacia el escenario. Podían ver que era un conejo que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Se escucharon varios murmullos.

"Muy buenas noches para todos ustedes, mis amigos conejos y personas respetables de este hermoso pago," dijo Preston Reyes con una voz melosa.

Judy vio con satisfacción que muchos de sus compueblanos no parecían muy convencidos. Los conejos de la ciudad producían cierta desconfianza entre los conejos del campo. Ellos creían que los conejos criados en la ciudad eran presumidos y carecían de los valores que la buena gente del campo aprendía del trabajo duro en el campo y de ser criados por una familia numerosa y tradicional. 'Los conejos de la ciudad son flojos y fanfarrones', decían los conejos mayores del pueblo.

"Me complace mucho estar aquí esta noche," dijo Reyes. "Mi firma comenzó como una habitación individual en una esquina sucia de un edificio de oficinas, yo y mi compañero de trabajo, largas horas trabajando, quemándonos las pestañas toda la noche, tratando de hacer un mañana mejor..."

Nadie parecía muy convencido. Un vistazo a la ropa y el comportamiento de Reyes hizo a la buena gente de Bunny Burrow dudar mucho que este conejo hubiera conocido alguna vez la adversidad.

"He oído de sus problemas," continuó el Presidente Reyes, "y estoy muy conmovido por su difícil situación. Esta noche estoy aquí para proponer una solución a todas sus dificultades. Una que ayudará a mover a Bunny Burrow hacia el futuro y hacer que se conviertan en el nuevo modelo para una comunidad agrícola ejemplar."

Varios de los conejos de más edad murmuraron en señal de desaprobación. Ellos ya se consideraban un pueblo agrícola ejemplar. ¿Quién se creía este fanfarrón de ciudad insinuando lo contrario?

"Sé que la perspectiva del progreso y el avance es a veces intimidante, pero como mi firma ha demostrado una y otra vez, nuestro nuevo modelo ha revolucionado la agricultura y ha hecho la vida más fácil tanto para los agricultores como para los consumidores."

Dos empleados del ayuntamiento trajeron una pantalla y un proyector, y al poco tiempo las imágenes de las 'granjas modelo' que Reyes había mencionado aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Veintiún granjas ya han implementado el nuevo método revolucionario, y los resultados han sido asombrosos," dijo el Presidente Reyes mientras les mostró un gráfico complicado que significaba poco o nada para los humildes habitantes de Bunny Burrow. "Mejores cultivos, más abundantes, menos desgaste al suelo, y con mucho menos trabajo y esfuerzo que el método tradicional. Es una situación de ganar o ganar para todos."

"¡Es un ganar o ganar para usted, sin duda!" una voz dijo desde el público.

Todo el mundo se volvió y vio a Cletus Liebrington de pie sobre su silla.

"Pero, ¿dónde está la trampa? Tenga la amabilidad de decirnos," dijo Cletus.

"Mi querido señor," dijo Reyes. "Entiendo su preocupación y reticencia, es natural sentirse nervioso ante una nueva e innovadora perspectiva como la que mi firma está proponiendo."

"¡No eche palabras elegantes para marearnos, charlatán!" gritó Cletus. "Cuando algo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡es porque no es verdad!"

Varias personas murmuraron con aprobación. Judy miró a Nick, leyendo su mente.

"Sabias palabras, esas," susurró Nick.

"Sin duda," dijo Judy, recordando que Nick había dicho lo mismo hacía poco.

"Entiendo su posición, querido señor," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Le aseguro, sólo tengo su mejor interés en mi corazón cuando digo que este proyecto beneficiará a ambas partes mutuamente."

Bonnie Hopps tuvo una idea. Ella silenciosamente se alejó de su asiento y se ocultó detrás de un gran carnero de edad, y luego habló en voz alta.

"¡He oído que han comprado todas las granjas y expulsaron a los propietarios! ¿Es eso cierto?"

Judy y Nick notaron un repentino nerviosismo en el rostro de Preston Reyes.

"Em… querida señora o señorita..." dijo el Presidente Reyes, mirando en una dirección general, ya que no había visto que había hablado. "Las tierras fueron efectivamente compradas por nuestra firma... pero los residentes no fueron desalojados. Es un falso rumor iniciado por nuestros competidores. Le aseguro que todo el mundo tendrá la libertad de vivir en sus tierras durante el tiempo que gusten y trabajarán en asociación con nuestra firma…"

"¡Vaya, pero que bondad!" Cletus gritó en voz alta. "¡Nos está dando permiso para vivir en  _nuestra_  tierra! ¿Han oído algo más generoso en sus vidas?"

Varias voces, ahora animadas, tomaron la palabra. Judy se dio cuenta de que el Alguacil Pastor y sus ayudantes no hicieron ningún movimiento para detener a Cletus o a los vecinos. Les dejaron hablar. Por una vez, estaban en completo acuerdo con Cletus y no les gustaba nada el plan de este conejo pueblero.

"¡No escucharé más patrañas!" dijo Cletus. "¡Yo digo que tome sus ropas elegantes y sus palabras de lujo y toda su payasada con usted, señor pantalones de crin, y vuelva a su condominio de lujo urbanito o lo que sea y deje este pueblo a sus propietarios, que sí saben una maldita cosa o veinte de poner semillas en el suelo y hacer buenas cosechas! ¡Vamos! ¡Úchale!"

Varias personas abuchearon y le dijeron al Presidente Reyes que se largara. Reyes tomó su teléfono celular y habló con alguien. Inmediatamente, la puerta del salón se abrió y tres enormes osos pardos caminaron por el pasillo y al escenario, escoltando a Reyes a la puerta. Varias personas siguieron abucheando. Cletus estaba en el frente de la multitud.

Afuera, un coche grande y negro se detuvo frente al ayuntamiento.

"¡Y no vuelvas nunca más, conejo mantequita de pueblo!" gritó Cletus. "¿Quieres nuestra tierra? Aquí, ¡esto es todo lo que tendrás!"

Se inclinó y tomó un puñado de tierra húmeda. Con toda su fuerza, lo arrojó al Presidente Reyes, ensuciándole el traje y el rostro.

Uno de los osos pardos avanzó sobre Cletus. El viejo conejo se quedó allí, con los puños para arriba.

"¿Quieres un pedazo de mi, osito de pacotilla? ¡Pues ven, que te doy!"

Pero antes de que el oso pudiera hacer algo, Preston Reyes habló.

"Jacques, suficiente."

El oso se detuvo. El Presidente Reyes miró a Cletus y...  _sonrió_.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, buen señor," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Me retiro en este instante."

Se metió en el coche, seguido de su escolta, y se alejaron del ayuntamiento.

"Bien hecho, Señor Liebrington," dijo Nick. "Sí que le apalabraste a ese charlatán."

Cletus se volvió hacia Nick. No dijo nada, simplemente le dio al zorro una mirada desagradable. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Nos aferramos a nuestras raíces," dijo el Alguacil Pastor mientras caminaba al lado de Nick, mirando a Cletus. "Para bien o para mal, me temo."

A medida que la gente del pueblo volvió a sus hogares, el coche negro llevó de vuelta a Reyes a la casa del Alcalde, donde se alojaba. En el interior del coche, el presidente Reyes volvió la cabeza para mirar al topo sentado junto a él.

"¿Está hecho?" preguntó.

"M-Misión cumplida, señor," dijo George Jenkins, nervioso.

"Que bueno," dijo el Presidente Reyes. No hizo más preguntas.

Jenkins suspiró mentalmente de alivio. Entonces de repente…

"Tengo una misión más para usted, Jenkins," dijo Reyes.

"¿S-señor?"

"No me gustan los agitadores, interfiriendo con mis negocios," dijo Reyes. "Ese viejo conejo con aires de superioridad. Usted lo vio."

"Sí, s-señor, fui testigo del evento desafortunado," dijo Jenkins.

"Bien. Entonces ya sabes qué hacer," dijo Reyes. "¿Jacques?"

Jacques, el oso guardia, asintió y tomó un maletín de debajo de su asiento, dándoselo a Jenkins. Jenkins lo abrió. Dentro había una pistola de dardos. Y tres dardos, llenos de líquido blanquecino.

"Morris se quedará atrás con el otro coche, sólo para asegurarse," dijo el Presidente Reyes. "Rápido y limpio. Llámame cuando esté hecho."

"Sí, señor," dijo Jenkins nervioso mientras cerraba el maletín.

"Buen chico," dijo Reyes. "Voy a decir a la Señora Jenkins que vas a llegar un poco tarde para su reunión familiar. Pero llegarás al final."

"Sí, señor," dijo Jenkins. "Gracias, s-señor..."

* * *

 

Gari estaba mostrando a todos la grabación de George Jenkins que había capturado mientras estaban en la reunión. Judy y Nick observaban y escuchaban triunfalmente como Jenkins incriminaba no sólo a sí mismo, pero al presidente Preston Reyes también.

"¡Eso es!" dijo Judy. "¡Nuestro boleto de oro!"

"Voy a enviar esto a Bea en un archivo cifrado," dijo Gari, "junto con la clave de acceso para abrirlo. Si lo muestra a los agentes del CPA, hemos ganado la mitad de la batalla."

"Bien hecho, Gari," dijo Nick.

"No podría haberlo hecho sin mi compañero," Gari dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño Kevin.

"Ay, no fue nada, tío Gari," dijo Kevin.

"Eres un pequeño héroe, Kevin," dijo Ámbar, y se arrodilló y besó la mejilla de Kevin, abrazándolo cómodamente.

"Vaya, carambolas..." Kevin dijo, sonrojándose.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?" Bonnie preguntó.

"Esperamos noticias de Bea," dijo Judy. "Está en sus manos ahora."

Todos asintieron.

Había sido un día largo y lleno de emoción. Todos estaban felices de irse a la cama temprano. Ámbar ayudó a Bonnie y Judy para poner a las niñas en sus camitas y les leyó un cuento antes de dormir.

Bonnie y Stu dijeron buenas noches a todos y se retiraron. Judy y Nick se abrazaron cálidamente y se dieron las buenas noches, sus corazones llenos de esperanza. Gari se retiró a su hamaca en la buhardilla y pronto se quedó dormido.

El hogar Hopps durmió tranquilamente esa noche. Por primera vez desde que la crisis había comenzado, todos se sintieron serenos y seguros de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

 

El lunes por la mañana estaba frío pero soleado. Nick observó el movimiento alrededor de la plaza de la ciudad, mientras él y Judy caminaban por la acera junto a Stu y Bonnie.

Ámbar y Gari seguían de cerca, mirando los monumentos en frente del ayuntamiento y tomado fotografías del encantador ambiente de una pequeña ciudad a finales de octubre. Muchas personas ya estaban esculpiendo sus calabazas con caras espeluznantes o jocosas, preparándose para la noche del 31.

"Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto," dijo Nick mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y observaba el ir y venir del pueblo.

Cletus Liebrington subió los escalones de la tienda de ramos generales con una lista en sus manos. Todo el mundo esperaba en la esquina a que Gari y Ámbar les alcancen.

Y fue entonces que Judy lo vio. A mitad de la cuadra, estacionado y brillando en la luz de la mañana, había un coche negro. Estaba impecable y su matrícula pulida y limpia.

Como una alfombra de fuego en su mente, ¡Judy de pronto se acordó! Ella sacudió el brazo de Nick y señaló a la matrícula del auto.

"¡Nick! ¡Mira!"

Lo hizo, y le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta.

"43KFQ75," leyó Nick. "Espera un minuto… esa es... ¡la placa que grabaste!"

"¡Sí!" dijo Judy.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Esa fue la placa de matrícula del coche que Judy había perseguido el pasado miércoles por la noche, la noche de la explosión que casi mató a Jaime Nutriales.

"¿Está todo bien?" Bonnie preguntó, acercándose a ellos.

Y en ese momento, el coche comenzó a moverse. Condujo lentamente hacia el almacén de ramos generales, justo cuando Cletus Liebrington salía con bolsas de suministros.

"¡Vamos, Zanahorias!" dijo Nick y corrieron detrás del coche.

Pasaron frente a Ámbar y Gari, quienes los vieron y de inmediato supieron que algo andaba mal. La zarigüeya y la coyotecita corrieron detrás de sus amigos.

El coche aceleró y finalmente se detuvo delante de la tienda. La puerta se abrió y un topo salió. Llevaba un abrigo largo y anteojos. Caminó hacia Cletus, que estaba ocupado mirando su lista.

Y entonces, Nick lo oyó. Aire comprimiéndose, un resorte contrayéndose, y la tranca de seguridad siendo quitada... eran los sonidos de una pistola de dardos siendo alistada para disparar.

Con un esfuerzo máximo, Nick corrió hacia Cletus, sintiendo que el mundo iba en cámara lenta. De reojo, vio al topo levantar la mano y sacar una pistola de dardos de debajo de su abrigo.

"¡CLETUS!" Nick gritó mientras empujaba al conejo fuera de peligro.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Una punzada aguda en su mano izquierda, justo debajo de su pulgar. Una aguja fina entró en la carne de Nick, clavándose a gran velocidad.

"¡ARG!" Nick cayó al suelo y rápidamente sacó un pequeño dardo de su mano, lanzándolo a unos pocos pies de distancia.

George Jenkins estaba paralizado, pero sólo por un segundo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y se volvió a correr hacia el coche. Pero un destello de color gris y púrpura lo tiró al suelo. Judy saltó sobre el topo y lo inmovilizó, sacándole su pistola de dardos.

El conductor dentro del coche vio la escena y apretó el acelerador, dirigiéndose raudo por la calle a toda velocidad, abandonando a Jenkins y huyendo hacia la salida del pueblo.

Bonnie y Stu, Ámbar y Gari alcanzaron a Judy y Nick en el momento en que Nick ayudaba a Cletus a levantarse.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo, zopencos?!" bramó Cletus.

"Si yo fuera tú, estaría diciendo 'Gracias, Oficial Wilde', Cletus," dijo Stu. "Ese topo iba a dispararte a ti, y Nick te empujó para ponerte fuera de peligro."

Cletus se quedó en silencio. Miró con los ojos abiertos y aturdidos, sin saber qué decir.

"P-por favor," dijo Jenkins, todavía atrapado debajo de la mano de Judy. "Te aseguro... no fue mi idea... hay una buena explicación para todo esto..."

"Espero que así sea, topo mequetrefe," dijo Gari.

Judy volvió la cabeza hacia Nick.

"¿Estás bien, Nick?" preguntó Judy.

"Sí, estoy bien," dijo el zorro. "Necesitarán más que un dardo tranquilizante para... aca… bar… peeero… que me…pasaaa..."

De repente, el mundo se volvió borroso a sus ojos. Todo el mundo vio horrorizado mientras Nick cayó al suelo y comenzó a temblar.

"¡NICK!" gritó Judy.

Ámbar se arrodilló rápidamente sobre él y luego cogió el dardo, oliendo la punta. ¡Su rostro se puso pálido!

"¡Esto no es tranquilizante!" dijo Ámbar. "¡Es  _veneno_!"

Judy sintió que se le helaba la sangre. El mundo se detuvo de repente para ella, y una furia profunda y terrible de repente se apoderó de ella. Se volvió hacia George Jenkins, todavía en el suelo, mirándolo con odio flameante en los ojos.

Judy no era de dar mamporros. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de los puñetazos. Pero en la hirviente cólera que la consumía, sintió que su mano se cerraba en un puño duro como una piedra y lo lanzó con todo el poder de su cuerpo contra Jenkins, golpeando al topo de lleno en la mejilla izquierda. Un horrible sonido crujiente, sus anteojos se rompieron en mil pedazos, la cabeza del topo golpeó el pavimento duro... y este perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 

¡Las puertas de la oficina del médico se abrieron de golpe! El Doctor Muelitas y su enfermera, ambos conejos, estaban sentados en sus escritorios. Se levantaron de un salto de sorpresa cuando vieron a un grupo de personas irrumpiendo en la oficina.

Gari y Ámbar llevaban a Nick, seguidos de cerca por Judy, Stu y Bonnie, Cletus y Gideon Gray, que había visto la conmoción desde la ventana de su panadería y se había precipitado a ayudar.

"Rápido, doctor, ¡mueva su trasero!" gritó Ámbar con somera autoridad. "¡Tengo que estabilizarlo! ¡Ha sido envenenado!"

El médico y la enfermera la miraron sorprendidos.

"Enfermera, tráeme agua salada y un montón de algodón, desinfectante y vendas. Doctor, jeringa y tubos de ensayo. ¡PERO YAAAA!"

Era sorprendente cómo Ámbar, una esbelta y joven aparentemente frágil, galvanizó a todos a la acción inmediata con sus palabras.

"Gari, mi vida, tú te quedas conmigo, necesitaré tu sangre," dijo Ámbar.

Se llevaron a Nick a la clínica en la trastienda. Ámbar había atado su bufanda alrededor de la muñeca del zorro con fuerza para evitar que el veneno se propague. Todos sabían que estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo.

"Rápido, bisturí y recipiente de metal," dijo Ámbar mientras que colocaban a Nick en la camilla. "Gente, yo me encargo. Por favor, esperen afuera. Gari, quédate. Doctor, enfermera, hagan todo lo que yo les diga, ¡ _y rápido_!"

Gideon, Cletus, Bonnie, Stu y Judy se retiraron de la sala. El médico entró con todo el equipamiento necesario y cerró la puerta.

"Voy a ir a buscar... a los niños," dijo Bonnie con voz entrecortada. "De la escuela... tienen que estar aquí..."

Ella corrió rápidamente fuera de la sala de espera hacia la salida.

Cletus, Gideon, Stu y Judy se sentaron en las sillas de la sala de espera. Estaban pasmados. No podían creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Todo había sido tan rápido. Nick había caído, Judy había dejado a Jenkins inconsciente, se llevaron a Nick a la oficina del médico mientras el Alguacil Pastor y sus ayudantes acudieron al lugar para tomar a Jenkins y llevarlo a la estación de policía. Gideon había llegado corriendo por la plaza para ayudar, irrumpieron en la oficina del doctor... y allí estaban.

La gran pregunta era... ¿ _qué pasaría ahora_?

Judy estaba en shock. Ella apenas parpadeó. Esto se sentía tan irreal. Era como una pesadilla horrible. Una terrible pesadilla, la peor que jamás podría imaginar... pero estaba realmente pasándole a ella.

Su compañero... su amigo... su amado Nick... su primer amigo de fuera de su ciudad natal... el primer amigo que había hecho en Zootopia...

"No," susurró ella. "No, esto no está sucediendo..."

Cuando ella había sido menospreciada por todo el mundo... cuando ella había sido abandonada por todos, casi renunciando a su sueño...  _él_  se había enfrentado de lleno al jefe... le había tapado la boca al búfalo malacara... ella aun escuchaba el eco de sus palabras…

" _No._ "

" _¿Qué dijiste, zorro_?"

" _Oh, perdón, lo que dije fue: ¡NO! No le devolverá la placa._ "

Nick era el único que había sido capaz de hacerle callar a Bogo...

Su cómplice... su compañero...

Nicholas Wilde fue la primera persona fuera de su familia a quien Judy había  _amado_. Un amor profundo, un amor eterno y puro, capaz de cualquier cosa.

No podía perderlo. Ella simplemente no podía perder a Nick.

Los minutos parecían horas. Stu miró por la ventana y vio a Bonnie corriendo por la plaza con los niños. Todos parecían asustados y desesperados.

Entonces, de repente, la puerta de la clínica se abrió de golpe y Ámbar apareció. Sus gafas estaban ligeramente mal puestas, sus ojos estaban en llamas y se veía feroz.

"¡Tú, panadero!" dijo Ámbar con autoridad. "¡Ven aquí!"

Stu, Cletus y Judy miraron a Gideon, que se puso de pie de inmediato, sin saber qué esperar. Entró en la habitación, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Ámbar cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Nick, que estaba en la camilla. Estaba muy pálido y temblaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Había una pequeña tina de metal llena de sangre sobre una pileta no lejos y Gari estaba sentado en una silla junto a Nick, sin camisa y con un aspecto muy preocupado. El médico y la enfermera estaban de pie a un lado.

"Está estable, pero que ha perdido mucha sangre," dijo Ámbar. "Tú tienes más que suficiente para un tipo esbelto como él. Siéntate en a esa camilla de al lado y sube la manga. Vamos a necesitar una transfusión."

Gideon parecía un poco mareado cuando escuchó la palabra "transfusión", pero se armó de valor e hizo lo que le ordenó Ámbar.

"Estoy listo," dijo Gideon cuando se sentó en la camilla y se subió la manga.

"Okey," dijo Ámbar, frotando desinfectante en el brazo de Gideon y calibrando el equipo de transfusión. "Aquí vamos."

* * *

 

El reloj rompía el denso silencio de la sala de espera. Todo el mundo estaba sentado, sin hablar. Era casi como una reunión de fantasmas.

Todos los niños estaban allí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazaron entre sí y a los adultos, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Isabela se secó las lágrimas con la manga mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su madre. Miró a Bonnie con los ojos grandes y húmedos.

"¿Va a estar bien, mamá?" Isabela le preguntó entre lágrimas. "¿El tío Nick va a estar bien?"

"No te preocupes, mi vida," dijo Bonnie, abrazándola con fuerza. "Tu tía Ámbar le curará. Él va a estar muy bien."

Magda abrazó a su hermana Penny con fuerza.

"Por favor... salva a tío Nick, tía Ámbar," dijo Magda en voz baja. Penny abrazó a su hermana. Sus ojos chorreaban con lágrimas. Ella trató de ser fuerte, como su querida tía Ámbar, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Bianca estalló en sollozos en el regazo de Judy. Judy la abrazó con fuerza, besando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y manteniéndola cerca.

"Él va a estar bien, Bianca," dijo Judy. "Tu tío Nick va a estar bien..."

"Por favor... no te mueras… tío Nick," sollozó Bianca. "Por favor... no lo dejes morir..."

"Él no va a morir, cariño," dijo Judy con dificultad, luchando contra sus propios sollozos.

"Por favor... no mueras... tío Nick ... te quiero tanto... no te mueras…"

"No se va a morir, cielo," sollozó Judy mientras abrazaba a su hermanita. "No se va a morir... no se va a morir..."

Cletus lloriqueaba como un bebé en la esquina. Stu hizo todo lo posible para consolarlo, pero él estaba desconsolado.

"Yo... lo he juzgado mal..."

"Está bien, Cletus," dijo Stu, con los ojos llorosos al igual que el resto. "Va a estar bien."

"Esto... es mi culpa... él… me salvó… del dardo… oh, cielo santo, ¿por qué tuve que menospreciarle?"

"No, Cletus," dijo Stu. "No fue tu culpa, nada de esto..."

El reloj seguía marcando los minutos. La incertidumbre estaba carcomiendo sus almas. Sabían que Nick podría estar yaciendo allí sin vida. Pero ellos no lo quieren creer. Él no podía estar muerto. Su risa alegre, su cara sonriente, sus travesuras... todas esas cosas tan alegres que él hacía desfilaron ante los ojos de los Hopps. Era demasiado doloroso pensar que podría estar sin vida. Que Nicholas Wilde...  _se había ido_.

Ellos no quieren creerlo.

Pero podría ser cierto.

* * *

 

Por fin, la puerta se abrió. Ámbar se puso en el umbral con una mirada agotada pero triunfante.

"Bueno, pueden entrar a verlo ahora," dijo. "Pero sólo por un rato, que todavía está débil. Los niños primero, y Judy. Vengan, chicos."

Los niños más pequeños entraron en la habitación lentamente, tomados de las manos. Judy entró con Bianca en sus brazos.

Y en una cama de hospital, al lado de la camilla de operaciones… _allí estaba él_.

"¡Tío Nick!" gritaron los pequeños conejitos y corrieron a su lado.

Nick sonrió débilmente.

"Ey chicos," dijo. "Súper Zorro está aquí."

Los niños subieron a la cama y abrazaron a su tío Nick, sollozando en su manta. Judy llevó a Bianca al lado de Nick y la bajó junto a él. Bianca abrazó llorando la cara de Nick. Nick la abrazó, acariciándole la cabecita con su mano tibia.

"No te preocupes, pequeña aviadora," dijo Nick. "Me arreglaron muy bien y voy a volar de nuevo en poco tiempo."

Judy estaba junto a la cama de Nick, con los labios temblorosos. Nick la miró.

"Ey, Zanahorias," dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para darle su sonrisa característica. "¿Me he perdido mi telenovela?"

"¡Oh, Nick!" Judy gritó, estallando en lágrimas, y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Si te hubiera perdido... no sé... lo que... haría… sin ti…"

Ella no podía hablar más. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Jeje, no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi, nena. Va a tomar más que eso para detener a este zorro," dijo Nick mientras la acariciaba suavemente en la parte posterior de las orejas, sabiendo que ella amaba la sensación calmante de sus cálidas manos sobre ella.

"Oh, Nick... mi amor... mi vida... mi maravilloso Nick," gimió Judy con la voz temblando de emoción y alivio.

Ella sostuvo sus mejillas y le llenó la cara de besos.

" _Te amo_...  _te amo tanto_...", susurró mientras lo besaba una y otra vez. " _Nick, te amo, no te imaginas cuanto_ …"

"Ayy, yo sé que sí, mi cielo," dijo Nick, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella y abrazándola fuerte. "Y me imagino cuanto. Igual que yo a ti. Y tú a mí. Y nosotros el uno al otro. La conejita y el zorrito, un solo corazón."

Judy no pudo evitar reír débilmente escuchando sus palabras lúdicas. De veras estaba bien, era el mismo Nick ocurrente y pícaro de siempre.

Después de un largo abrazo, Judy y los niños Hopps se apartartaron de la cama de Nick. Judy se dio la vuelta hacia Ámbar y Gari, y Gideon, que estaba sentado en una camilla detrás de ellos, un poco somnoliento por la transfusión de sangre.

"No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a hacerles entender lo mucho que les agradecemos," balbuceó Judy. "Salvaron la vida de Nick… mi compañero… nunca podre agradecerles lo suficiente…"

Ámbar respondió abrazándola con fuerza y luego a todos los niños. Gari hizo lo mismo.

Los niños salieron de la sala y entraron Penny, Bonnie, Stu, Cletus y el Alguacil Pastor, que acababa de llegar después de asegurarse de que Jenkins fuera encerrado y resguardado por sus adjuntos.

Penny, Stu y Bonnie abrazaron a Nick con lágrimas en sus mejillas, todos agradecidos de tenerlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

Luego vino Cletus.

"Oficial Wilde. Quiero sinceramente... profundamente… pedirle perdón... para todas las cosas que dije," dijo Cletus tembloroso. "Me salvó la vida... y no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente… es un caballero y un héroe..."

No podía hablar más. El viejo conejo abrazó a Nick y lloriqueó como criatura.

"Ese dardo... iba para mí," dijo Cletus lloriqueando. "Si no me empujaba... y tomaba el dardo por mí..."

"No te pongas lacrimógeno, Cletus," dijo Nick. "Soy policía, es lo que hacemos."

Cletus continuó lloriqueando. Nick se rindió y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del conejo.

"Ay, tu especie... son tan sentimentales."

Perruchio Pastor estaba junto a la cama de Nick. Se quitó el sombrero y saludó al zorro con reverencia, una sola lágrima cayendo de su ojo.

"Oficial Wilde," dijo Pastor. "En nombre de todo el pueblo, me gustaría darle las gracias profundamente por su valiente acto de sacrificio. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a un ciudadano de nuestro pueblo, y tal valor nunca puede ser recompensado lo suficiente. Usted es un verdadero héroe, Oficial Nicholas Wilde."

Nick le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Servir y proteger," dijo Nick. "Vivo para ello, y moriría para ello."

Penny, Pastor y Cletus salieron de la habitación, aliviados al ver que Nick estaba a salvo. Judy se quedó de pie junto a la cama de Nick, ambos tomados de las manos. Stu y Bonnie se situaron en la cabecera de la cama, felices de ver que el novio de su hija iba a vivir para seguir siendo el mismo travieso y bondadoso zorro que ellos habían llegado a amar como a uno de la familia.

Nick se volvió hacia sus dos amigos de la ciudad, Gari y Ámbar. Estaban de pie en el otro lado de la cama, con aspecto cansado pero feliz.

"Ámbar, Gari, me salvaron," dijo Nick. "No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente. Con sus cerebros combinados, no hay fuerza en la Tierra capaz de igualar su pura genialidad."

Gari y Ámbar se sonrojaron.

"Carambolas," dijeron al unísono, y luego se echaron a reír juntos.

"Yo con mucho gusto marcharía hacia el campo de batalla mi veces por ti, viejo amigo," dijo Gari.

"Para eso son los amigos, Nick, para ayudarnos y apoyarnos," dijo Ámbar.

"Hmm, ¿así que no más 'Oficial Wilde', Ámbar?" Nick preguntó en broma. "¿Por fin decidiste llamarme 'Nick'?"

"Bueno," dijo Ámbar. "Hay ciertas cosas de las que no se vuelve sin convertirse en amigos cercanos. Y creo que esta es una de ellas, Nick."

Todos ellos rieron mientras Ámbar lo abrazó cálidamente.

"Y tú allí, Gideon," dijo Nick. "No seas tímido, sé que derramaste sangre por mí, literalmente."

Gideon, todavía sentado en la camilla detrás de Gari y Ámbar, solo rió con timidez.

"Bueno, usted habría hecho lo mismo por mí, Oficial Wilde."

"Humilde hasta el último, Señor Gray," dijo Nick sonriente.

Bonnie tenía una pregunta candente, y ahora que las cosas se habían calmado, preguntó.

"¿Cómo fuiste capaz de salvarlo, Ámbar, querida?"

Ámbar tomó una bolsa hermética de plástico del mueble detrás de ella y les mostró el dardo con que el topo había acertado a Nick.

"Nick recibió un disparo con un dardo conteniendo veneno de  _Crotalus cerastes_ , más comúnmente conocido como veneno de serpiente de cascabel," dijo Ámbar.

Todo el mundo se estremeció al oír esas dos últimas palabras.

"El olor lo delató," dijo Ámbar. "En la universidad nos entrenan para reconocer los olores de diferentes venenos, y tengo que admitir que ser coyote me da una ventaja natural," añadió, tocando su pequeña nariz linda con su dedo y riendo musicalmente. Su sentido del olfato era extraordinario. "Nick necesitaba antitoxina y rápido. Afortunadamente, tenemos nuestra fuente viva de antídoto aquí mismo..."

Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Gari y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Mi amorcito tan chatito, rechonchito y mimosito," dijo Ámbar con amor.

"Ayy, carambitas," Gari dijo muy contento.

"Las zarigüeyas producen péptidos en sus organismos que neutralizan el veneno de serpiente," dijo Ámbar. "Yo los aislé y los utilicé para neutralizar el veneno que había entrado en la corriente sanguínea de Nick. La mayor parte de la toxina la pude drenar, afortunadamente, antes de que llegara al resto de su cuerpo. Pero él sangró mucho y necesitaba una transfusión inmediatamente. Y ahí es donde Gideon Gray entró en acción, donando una cantidad abundante de sangre para salvar a Nick. Y bien está lo que bien acaba," terminó ella, ajustando sus gafas felizmente.

"De alguna manera, me siento más cercano a ustedes," dijo Nick. "Tengo sangre de Gideon y péptidos anti-veneno de Gari."

"Siempre fuimos hermanos y compinches de pichinchas, Nick," dijo Gari. "Ahora somos hermanos de sangre."

"Ya lo creo. Y creo que ahora sí somos primos, ¿eh, Gid?"

"Oh, Oficial Wilde," dijo Gideon con timidez.

"Ahora vas a empezar a llamarme 'primo', y tan pronto te casas con Bea, será oficial."

A pesar de que él había donado una gran cantidad de sangre, Gideon se las arregló para ruborizarse.

"Ahora, tengo aún más buenas noticias para todos," dijo Ámbar, tomando la bolsa hermética con el dardo mortal. "Terror Firma Incorporada tiene mucho que explicar. La posesión de veneno de serpiente de cascabel sin autorización es muy, muy, muuuuuy ilegal. Esta sustancia está estrictamente controlada y se necesita una larga lista de permisos y autorizaciones para obtener unos cuantos gramos. Y estos payasos no sólo la tenían en su poder, la usaron para fines delictivos, junto con el tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio, que sintetizaron en un laboratorio clandestino. Por lo tanto, creo que podemos decir con seguridad que tenemos suficiente para llevar a esos sinvergüenzas a la justicia y hacer que la paguen muy caro."

"Tú lo has dicho, Ámbar," dijo Nick. "Y la última pieza del rompecabezas es George Jenkins."

"Y él está sentado en una celda en la estación de policía," dijo Judy, soltando suavemente las manos de Nick y caminando hacia la puerta. "Y estoy a punto de tener una larga conversación con el susodicho."

* * *

 

El Oficial Ladríguez trajo a George Jenkins a la sala de interrogatorios. Lo hizo sentar en una silla en la que había varios libros apilados. Jenkins se sentó en un diccionario mientras Ladríguez lo esposó con seguridad a la mesa, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar.

Ladríguez salió de la habitación. El Alguacil Perruchio Pastor y Judy entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Como está él?" Jenkins preguntó, viéndolos con rostro preocupado.

"Está bien... no gracias a ti," escupió Judy con odio.

"Me… me alegro de oír eso," murmuró Jenkins.

Pastor estiró una silla, también con montones de libros, para Judy y ella saltó sobre ella, sentándose en un libro de cocina. Luego Pastor se sentó en otra silla junto a ella, y ambos miraron al topo.

"Vamos al grano, Sr. Jenkins," dijo el Alguacil Pastor. "Sabemos lo que hizo. Todo. La máquina, el pan-di-mani... eh, el producto químico de color naranja que mató los cultivos, y ahora la pistola de dardos lleno de veneno de serpiente. No necesito decirle que sus crímenes son graves y suficientes para encerrarlo en la cárcel por el resto de su vida."

Jenkins no dijo nada.

"También sabemos que usted no está trabajando solo," dijo Pastor. "Su jefe, Preston Reyes, el presidente de su empresa, también está implicado. Así que lo que necesitamos en este momento es que usted tome una respiración profunda y nos diga, desde el principio, todo lo que necesitamos saber. No omita nada, tómese su tiempo, y sólo díganos todo."

Jenkins se quedó en silencio. Comenzó a temblar.

"¡Empiece a hablar!" Judy lanzó. "¡Usted arruinó nuestros cultivos, puso en peligro a mi ciudad natal, y casi mató a mi compañero!"

Jenkins cerró los ojos.

"Esto termina aquí y ahora," dijo Judy, poniéndose de pie en el libro de cocina, con sus manos sobre la mesa. "Comience a hablar, o por todos lo cielos, te juro que voy a romper ese diccionario en tu cabecita de..."

Se detuvo a media frase, sin embargo, cuando Jenkins rompió a llorar. El topo estalló, llorando en voz alta como alguien que acababa de perder la cabeza.

Judy se encogió. Ella no había tenido intención de hacerlo llorar. Sólo sacudirlo un poco...

"Em, Señor Jenkins..." comenzó Judy.

Pero ella no dijo nada más. Jenkins comenzó a decir algo, tembloroso por el llanto.

"Él va a matar... va a matarlos..."

"¿Quién?" Pastor le preguntó con tacto. "¿Quién va a matar a quién, Señor Jenkins?"

"Reyes... va a matar... a…"

Judy y Pastor esperaron, y las siguientes palabras que Jenkins habló hicieron que todo quedara claro para ellos.

"... _mi familia_."

* * *

 

Si Ámbar Sofía Latrans alguna vez abriera una chocolatería, se haría millonaria en poco tiempo.

George Jenkins tomó respiraciones profundas mientras sorbía la bebida caliente que la coyotecita le había preparado. El chocolate estaba cremoso y tibio. Ámbar, después de dejar instrucciones estrictas al médico y a la enfermera y asegurándose de que Nick estuviera bien cuidado, cruzó la plaza de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia la estación de policía con Garibaldi. Judy les había pedido estar presentes en la sala de interrogatorios. La coneja se sentó meditabunda mientras esperaba a que Jenkins terminara su chocolate caliente.

El Alguacil Perruchio Pastor esperaba pacientemente contra la pared. Ámbar se sentó junto a Judy, a la mesa con el topo. Gari estaba junto a Pastor, observando la escena y esperando junto con todos los demás.

Finalmente, habló Jenkins.

"Conocí al Presidente Preston Reyes hace ocho meses, cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Zootopia," dijo Jenkins. "Solicité un trabajo en el Departamento de Auditoría de Terra Firma Incorporada. Me contrataron de inmediato y la vida parecía ir hacia adelante para nosotros. Mi familia y yo vivimos en una casa pagada por la empresa, mi sueldo era generoso, y en tres meses fui ascendido a jefe del departamento."

Se detuvo, tomando una respiración profunda, y luego continuó.

"Entonces, empecé a notar pequeñas cosas. Los números que no cuadraban. Las propiedades que aparecieron de la nada. Extrañas compras de cosas que no parecían ser de ninguna utilidad para nosotros. Fui al Presidente una tarde y le dije que había algo extraño. Tal vez alguien dentro de la empresa estaba desviando fondos o haciendo uso de los bienes de la empresa para algo turbio. Y ese fue el día en que Reyes me nombró su asistente personal."

Jenkins se estremeció.

"Él secuestró a mi familia. Me dijo que estaban a salvo, en una de sus casas, y que permanecerían seguros siempre y cuando haga exactamente lo que me ordenara," dijo Jenkins. "Estaba obsesionado con convertirse en el conejo más poderosa e influyente de la historia. Decía que iba a mostrar al mundo de lo que estaba hecho, incluso si eso significaba aplastar a cada uno de sus competidores. Tenía que obedecerle o él mataría a mi familia, conmigo allí para presenciarlo."

Judy se estremeció. No podía imaginar los horrores que este pobre topo había tenido que soportar en silencio.

"Mi esposa y mis dos hijas están en una de sus tres propiedades," dijo Jenkins. "Yo sólo las he visto dos veces desde aquel terrible día, y siempre bajo los ojos severos de sus guardaespaldas. Él me prometió que nos dejaría ir después de que Terra Firma comprara todas las tierras de Bunny Burrow."

"No va a dejarte ir," dijo Judy. "Sabes demasiado."

"Sí," dijo Jenkins. "Ya lo sé. Pero yo tenía que seguir intentando... por mi familia."

Él se quedó en silencio, mirando la superficie de la mesa.

"Señor Jenkins," dijo el Alguacil Pastor, caminando a la mesa. "Usted tiene información valiosa que puede ayudar a poner fin a toda esta locura. Usted conoce mejor que nadie a Reyes, y usted sabe cómo opera. Si nos ayuda a exponerlo y llevarlo ante la justicia..."

Pastor se detuvo. Jenkins levantó la mirada, sus ojos moviéndose de una cara a la otra.

"¿Quieres decir… que van a ayudarme?"

Judy se puso de pie en el libro de cocina.

"Señor Jenkins, nadie tiene derecho a secuestrar a la familia de nadie y amenazar con hacerles daño," dijo Judy. "El hecho de que este acto atroz se cometió en Zootopia por debajo de nuestras narices, nos llena de indignación."

Ámbar y Gari asintieron. Pastor también.

"Su familia está en Zootopia," dijo Judy. "En una de las residencias de Preston Reyes. Bueno, esa es la jurisdicción de mi departamento. Voy a asegurarme personalmente de que pongamos a su familia bajo custodia policial y metamos a este criminal en la cárcel."

"Pero Oficial," dijo Jenkins. "Si Reyes nota que la policía se inmiscuye en sus asuntos, podría hacer daño a mi familia."

"Entonces tendremos que hacer esto sigilosamente," dijo Gari.

Todos lo miraron.

"Usted ha estado actuando sigilosamente, Señor Jenkins, trabajando desde las sombras para cumplir los deseos de este loco," dijo Gari. "Ahora vamos a utilizar esa misma táctica para extraer su familia de dondequiera que estén, y colocarlos bajo el ojo vigilante de la policía de Zootopia."

"¿Pero cómo?" Jenkins le preguntó.

"Tengo un plan," dijo Gari. "Uno que todavía tiene algunos agujeros en él. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de todos ustedes, espero que pueda hacer de él un plan perfecto."

Todos escucharon el plan de Gari, añadiendo sus propias sugerencias y decidiendo la mejor manera de proceder.

Por primera vez en meses, Jenkins sintió un rayo de esperanza perforando el cielo oscuro de su vida.

* * *

 

Ámbar se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina del médico con Gari para comprobar que Nick estuviera bien. Judy y Pastor estaban terminando los últimos detalles del plan de Gari, haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir todas las contingencias posibles. Jenkins añadió su conocimiento aquí y allí y todos decidieron sobre cómo proceder a continuación.

"Bueno," dijo Pastor. "Hasta que llegue el momento de irse, Señor Jenkins, creo que es más seguro si usted vuelve a su celda."

"Sí, alguacil," dijo Jenkins.

"El Oficial Ladríguez se quedará con usted y se asegurará de que esté a salvo hasta que yo vuelva," dijo Pastor.

Pastor salió de la habitación, y Judy lo siguió. Pero antes de irse, ella se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, mirando al topo.

"Em... Señor Jenkins..."

"¿Sí?" Jenkins le preguntó.

"Eh... perdón por el... ya sabes..."

Judy hizo un puño y un movimiento de mamporro.

Jenkins sonrió.

"Me lo merecía," dijo. "Por muchas cosas. Y por cierto, tremendo derechazo que tiene usted ahí, Oficial Hopps."

"Eh… perdón por romper sus anteojos..."

"Oh, yo no los necesito," dijo Jenkins. "Tengo la vista perfecta. Es solo cuestión de moda. Mi esposa insistía en que me deshaga de ellos, que me hacían parecer viejo, pero yo pensé que me hacían lucir guapo. Gracias por abrirme los ojos."

Judy sonrió débilmente. Luego asintió y se fue.

Cruzó la plaza del pueblo con Pastor y entró en el consultorio del médico. Encontraron a Nick riendo y diciendo ocurrencias con Gari y Ámbar, y Stu y Bonnie reían con ellos.

"Parece que el Oficial Wilde está recuperado," dijo Pastor felizmente.

"Él es un tipo fuerte," dijo el Doctor Muelitas. "Un buen descanso y algo de sopa caliente le harán maravillas."

"Ya está listo para ir," dijo Ámbar. "Señora Hopps, ¿si pudiéramos llevar a Nick a su casa y cuidar de él?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Bonnie.

"Voy a traer el auto," dijo Pastor. "Lo pueden poner en el asiento de atrás y estará cómodo."

El alguacil fue a buscar su coche patrulla. Ámbar y Judy ayudaron a Nick a salir del consultorio del médico justo cuando el auto de Pastor paraba en frente.

Pronto, todos estaban de vuelta en el hogar de la familia Hopps. Nick estaba acostado cómodamente en la habitación de huéspedes, bajo los edredones tibios. Judy estaba sentada junto a él con sus manos sobre la colcha, añadiendo su calor y su cariño. Bonnie preparó una deliciosa sopa de calabaza, que Judy dio a Nick lentamente con una cuchara y disfrutó de cada minuto de ello. Le encantaba cuidar a su zorrito querido y verlo sonreír con su expresión tan tierna.

Más tarde, los niños Hopps entraron y mostraron a su tío Nick las tarjetas de buenos deseos que habían elaborado para él con la ayuda de la tía Ámbar y del tío Gari. Nick miró cada tarjeta con deleite, alabando su trabajo y dándoles las gracias, feliz de tener una familia tan amorosa que se preocupaba por él. En las últimas dos semanas, sintió que se había convertido más que nunca en uno de los Hopps, y había aprendido que la familia es lo más importante y maravilloso en el mundo, y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

Después de que los niños se fueron a la cama, Ámbar y Gari entraron en la habitación. Stu y Bonnie estaban sentados en sillas al lado de Nick. Judy estaba sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Nick y riéndose de algo gracioso que acababa de decir.

"Usted es un fresco, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy con cariño.

"Culpable de todos los cargos, Señorita Hopps," dijo Nick con su sonrisa pícara.

Todos se volvieron hacia Gari y Ámbar.

"Nick," dijo Ámbar. "Creo que hay alguien que quiere hablarte."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Nick. "Soy todo oídos."

Los Hopps lo miraron y sonrieron.

"Ah... sí, vaya elección de palabras," dijo Nick.

Los conejos se rieron y Ámbar fue al pasillo e hizo una seña para que alguien entre. El Alguacil Pastor entró y se quitó el sombrero, diciendo buenas noches a todos. Y frente a él, esposado pero sonriente, estaba George Jenkins.

"Buenas noches," dijo Jenkins.

"Hola, picarón," dijo Nick. "Visitar al convaleciente definitivamente te va a hacer ganar unos puntos a favor."

Judy admiraba la capacidad de Nick de bromear con alguien que casi había causado su muerte esa mañana.

"Deseo disculparme profundamente por el daño que he causado, Oficial Wilde," dijo Jenkins. "Asumo toda la responsabilidad por mis acciones y deseo hacer las paces, ayudando a usted y sus compañeros y amigos para poner fin a la actividad criminal dentro de Terra Firma Incorporada."

"Bueno, eso sí que te hará ganar el premio mayor," dijo Nick. "¿Cómo procedemos, entonces?"

"La Oficial Hopps se ha comprometido a ayudar a rescatar a mi familia," dijo Jenkins. "Con este fin, el Señor de Zar y Güeya ha ideado un plan. Tengo que volver a Terra Firma y decirle al presidente que he cumplido mi misión. Tengo que decirle que hubo un jaleo en Bunny Burrow y que debo esconderme por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se enfríen. Él me prometió que me dejaría ver a mi familia después de esta misión. Por eso, cuando los guardaespaldas me lleven a ver a mi familia, ustedes me van a rastrear y localizar. Aunque eso último no lo entiendo todavía."

"Es muy sencillo," dijo Gari. "Vamos a meter un dispositivo de GPS en su bolsillo y así lo puedo rastrear donde quiera que esté en el mundo. Luego la policía hará el resto."

"Eso, entonces," dijo Jenkins.

"Tenemos que hacer eso después de que se entere dónde está su familia," dijo Ámbar. "En caso de que Reyes sospeche algo y lo registre para hallar micrófonos escondidos."

"Sí, a pesar de que todavía no está clara la manera en que lo harán," dijo Jenkins.

"Oh, eso va a ser un juego de niños," dijo Nick. "Estaremos allí en Terra Firma disfrazados y le pondremos el dispositivo de GPS una vez que sepa dónde está su familia. ¿No es verdad,  _Susana Zanahortencia Algodomínguez_?"

Se volvió hacia Judy, guiñando pícaramente.

"Eso lo haremos,  _Claudio_ ," respondió Judy con una amplia sonrisa.

Jenkins tomó unos segundos en darse cuenta. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡Espera un minuto! Esos dos campesinos... el otro día… ¿ _eran ustedes dos_?"

Hubo un silencio de asombro, y de repente Jenkins se echó a reír. No se había reído en meses. Sí que se sentía bien.

"Oh, ¡no puedo creerlo!"

Después de que él se calmara, todos arreglaron los últimos detalles.

"Bueno, vamos a poner nuestro plan en acción," dijo el alguacil desde la puerta. "¿Estás en condiciones de viajar, Oficial Wilde?"

"Si soy lo suficientemente bien como para decir gilipolladas, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para viajar," dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"Nana Bernardina me ha prestado su auto familiar," dijo Pastor. "Ella dijo que estaría encantada de ayudar en cualquier forma que pudiera. Lo ha preparado para que usted viaje confortable y para que todos podamos embarcar para Zootopia tan pronto como estén listos."

"¿Podamos?" preguntó Judy. "Te refieres…"

"Sí," dijo Pastor con una sonrisa. "Creo que debería ir yo también. He oído mucho acerca de su famoso Jefe Bogo y sólo hablé con él por teléfono hace dos meses. Me gustaría conocer a este caballero en persona y darle las gracias en nombre de todo el pueblo por ayudarnos a encerrar a este horticultor oligarca."

Y a partir de ese día, la gente en las madrigueras y más allá se refirieron a este incidente con el nombre que Perruchio Pastor había acuñado.

* * *

 

Nick dormía cómodamente entre edredones cálidos en la parte trasera del auto familiar de Nana Bernardina, con Judy junto a él, sentada cerca y frotándole las mejillas amorosamente con sus tibias manitas.

Gari y Ámbar dormían juntos en el asiento trasero, acurrucados como dos palomas. George Jenkins estaba completamente despierto, sentado en la parte delantera con Pastor, que conducía. La noche era oscura y exterior era una cortina de negrura. Pasaban entre bosques y colinas. Judy miró por la ventana y sintió una sensación cómoda de seguridad estando en el interior del coche cerca de Nick mientras se dirigían hacia Zootopia.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando las colinas boscosas dieron paso a una gran extensión de terreno, y vieron los rascacielos brillantes de Zootopia en la distancia. Judy sabía que el escenario estaba listo para el tramo final de su misión. Pastor condujo a la ciudad y se dirigió a Savanna Central, con la ayuda de las direcciones de Jenkins. Todos despertaron y se prepararon para lo que venía a continuación.

Pastor estacionó el coche fuera del Precinto 1. Todos se alistaron para bajar.

"Bueno," dijo Ámbar. "Judy, el disfraz."

Rápidamente cubrieron a Jenkins con un chal y un camisón floreado que habían prestado de una de las hermanas de Judy. Le disfrazaron al topo en caso de que Reyes tuviera ojos alrededor de la ciudad buscándolo.

Judy ayudó a Nick salir del coche y caminó con él con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Todos entraron al vestíbulo de entrada del precinto y encontraron todo normal. Garraza estaba desayunando un tazón de cereal mientras leía las noticias de la farándula en su teléfono.

"Buen día, Garraza," dijo Judy mientras todos se acercaron al escritorio de recepción.

Garraza miró con sorpresa.

"¡Hopps, Wilde! Doctora Latrans, Señor de Zar y Güeya," dijo Garraza. "Y…em…"

"Pastor," dijo el alguacil, presentándose. "Alguacil Perruchio Pastor de la policía de Bunny Burrow. Y este es George... eh,  _esta es Georgina_."

"Hola," dijo Jenkins imitando voz femenina.

"Tenemos importantes asuntos que tratar con el Jefe Bogo," dijo Judy. "Todos nosotros."

"Claro. Em... bien... le voy a avisar por el teléfono," dijo Garraza, recogiendo su teléfono del interno. "Eh... ¿qué te ha pasado, Wilde? ¿Por qué el vendaje?"

"Es una historia muy larga," dijo Nick. "Pero no te preocupes, que esperamos que aparezca en los titulares de noticias en breve."

Garraza miraba con curiosidad al grupo mientras caminaban por las escaleras hasta la oficina de Bogo. Pero entonces su teléfono sonó con una notificación, y continuó leyendo los chismes de la farándula.

* * *

 

Un gran grupo de personas entró en el despacho del Jefe Bogo. Él levantó la vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio y vio a Judy y Nick, de particular, Ámbar y el chico zarigüeya que había ayudado con el caso del carnaval dos meses antes. Con ellos entró un alguacil de pueblo con una niña. Habría sido difícil pensar en un grupo más disparejo.

"Bueno..." dijo el Jefe Bogo. "Me pregunto cuándo mi oficina de repente se convirtió en un centro de convenciones. ¿Y por qué no están de uniforme, ustedes dos?" agregó, mirando a Judy y Nick.

Entonces vio el vendaje en el brazo de Nick. Miro más de cerca al grupo y percibió algo.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?"

"Jefe Bogo," dijo el Alguacil Pastor. "Un placer conocerle cara a cara. Hablamos por teléfono hace dos meses. Alguacil Perruchio Pastor de Bunny Burrow, a su servicio."

Pastor levantó la mano y la vista hacia Bogo, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Bogo consiguió sonreír, una vista casi tan rara como una tormenta de meteoros, y tomó la mano del alguacil.

"El gusto es mío, Alguacil Pastor," dijo Bogo.

"Puedo explicarlo todo, pero creo que sería mejor si permitimos que el Señor Jenkins lo haga," dijo Pastor.

"Eh, sí. Por supuesto. Yo lo dejo entrar," dijo Bogo.

"Estoy aquí, Jefe," dijo Jenkins.

Judy deseó poder haber filmado la cara de Bogo. El búfalo casi saltó de sorpresa cuando oyó una voz distintivamente masculina proviniendo de lo que podría haber jurado era una niña.

"Oh..." dijo Jenkins. "Se me olvidaba."

Bogo casi saltó de nuevo cuando vio a Jenkins sacándose la ropa, pensando que tal vez había confundido el Departamento de Policía con el Oasis Místico. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Jenkins llevaba ropa normal bajo su disfraz.

Durante los próximos treinta minutos, Bogo escuchó con atención todo lo que le dijo Jenkins. Pastor, Ámbar, Gari, Judy y Nick añadieron detalles aquí y allá.

Bogo sostenía un lápiz en la pezuña mientras escuchaba a Jenkins. Este terminó su historia con los eventos más recientes. El búfalo frunció el ceño y miró con severidad al topo.

"Usted entiende, por supuesto," dijo Bogo, "que, independientemente de cómo procedamos de aquí en adelante, usted es culpable de sus acciones. Nada de lo que haga le absolverá de los crímenes que ha cometido, el peor de los cuales fue agredir a un oficial de la ley…uno de los _míos_ , casi causando su muerte."

¡El lápiz en la pezuña de Bogo de repente se rompió por la mitad cuando cerró el puño con ira! La mitad superior voló por la habitación y aterrizó cerca del archivador. Todos estaban en silencio. Jenkins tragó saliva cuando vio a Bogo echar la otra mitad del lápiz sobre la mesa, sin mostrar intención de disculparse.

Si había algo que Bogo tomaba muy en serio, era atacar a un agente de policía. El jefe era áspero y brusco y terco como un buey, pero se preocupaba por sus oficiales, y el hecho de que Nick casi había muerto por causa del dardo de veneno de serpiente no era algo que Bogo estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

"Quiero que entienda muy bien que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones y los esfuerzos para reparar el daño, usted sigue siendo cómplice de la actividad criminal dentro de Terra Firma Incorporada, y será juzgado en un tribunal de justicia por sus crímenes."

"Lo entiendo, jefe," dijo Jenkins. "Y asumo plena responsabilidad. Sólo quiero que mi familia esté segura. Quiero terminar con los planes de ese descabellado conejo."

"Muy bien," dijo Bogo. "Mientras quede claro ese punto, entonces todo bien."

Él respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Judy.

"Hopps," dijo Bogo.

"Señor. Hemos ideado un plan," dijo Judy. "Jenkins regresará a Terra Firma y fingirá que llevó a cabo su misión. Le pedirá al Presidente Reyes si le puede ocultar por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se enfríen en Bunny Burrow. Nosotros le pondremos un dispositivo de GPS y lo rastrearemos para ver dónde está su familia. Entonces iremos al rescate."

"Momentito, Hopps," dijo Bogo. "Hay algo llamado "orden de allanamiento" que se requiere para una búsqueda policial."

"Esto no va a ser una búsqueda, Jefe," dijo Judy. "Será una rescate."

"Dondequiera que tiene secuestrada a mi familia, de seguro habrá guardias de seguridad armados," dijo Jenkins.

Bogo suspiro.

"Irrumpiendo en una residencia privada, una posible situación de rehenes, guardias armados... que alguien me diga cuando esto empiece a sonar como una buena idea."

"No vamos a estar irrumpiendo," dijo Judy. "Vamos a estar encubiertos."

"¿Encubiertos?" Bogo replicó. "Hopps, esto no es un  _fanfiction_  de un mocoso de noveno grado donde todo cae en su lugar mágicamente y los malos son vencidos y los buenos salen triunfantes. Si lo que el Señor Jenkins dice es cierto, el bienestar de una familia está en juego. No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero la muerte de gente inocente en mi conciencia si las cosas van mal."

"Jefe Bogo," dijo Nick.

"¿Qué quieres, Wilde?" Bogo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bogo y Nick se miraron entre sí. Nick sabía que su lengua era la única arma que podía vencer a Bogo. Prometió sólo para usar su rápido ingenio y su elocuencia contra el jefe cuando era necesario, y esta era una de tales ocasiones.

"Hace una semana, si mal no recuerdo, usted nos dijo que nos apoyaría al cien por cien si estábamos en lo cierto acerca de nuestras sospechas," dijo Nick. "Bueno, estábamos en lo cierto acerca de nuestras sospechas. Usted es un búfalo de la palabra, jefe, y sé que haría cualquier cosa para que prevalezca la justicia y para que el Señor Jenkins pueda recuperar a su familia. Una simple palabra puede cambiar el destino de muchas personas hoy, señor. ¿Va a tomar la decisión correcta? El tiempo nunca está de nuestro lado, y sobre todo no del lado de la familia Jenkins. No quiero ni imaginar lo que la Señora Jenkins y esas pobres niñas están pasando. Todo lo que deseo es que Flor, nuestra querida sicóloga del precinto, pueda darles toda la ayuda posible para superar este evento traumático. ¿Y usted, jefe?"

Bogo maldijo mentalmente, sabiendo que Nick le había puesto en su lugar. Estaba atrapado. Todos lo miraban, expectantes.

"Muy bien," dijo Bogo después de un largo suspiro. "Cualquier plan que crean que será más eficaz para rescatar a los Jenkins... cuentan con todo mi apoyo."

"Gracias, Jefe," dijo Pastor, caminando al lado de Bogo y tomando su pezuña. "Usted no se arrepentirá de su decisión. He visto a Hopps y Wilde en acción, y confiaría mi vida en sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces."

Bogo asintió.

"Perfecto," dijo Judy. "Jenkins, llame a su jefe."

"¿Eh?" dijo Jenkins. "¿Qué le digo?"

"Dile 'misión cumplida' y que va para su oficina," dijo Nick. "Dile que se las arregló para zafarse de los policías y tiene necesidad de mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo."

"B-bien..." dijo Jenkins. "Aquí va."

Jenkins tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y marcó el número.

Todo el mundo estaba silencioso mientras el Presidente Reyes contestó.

"S-Señor," dijo Jenkins. "Misión cumplida."

"¿ _Ya está hecho, Jenkins_?" dijo la voz de Reyes.

"Sí, señor. Logré burlar a la policía. E incluso me las arreglé para deshacerme de uno de los policías más molestos también."

Nick le dio un guiño.

" _Hmm. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Me sorprende, Jenkins, estoy muy impresionado. Por un momento, pensé que había sido detenido y sería sometido a un interrogatorio_."

"No, señor," dijo Jenkins.

"¿ _Dónde está ahora_?"

"Estoy... en el tren, señor," dijo Jenkins. "De regreso a Zootopia."

" _Bueno. Tan pronto como llegue, venga a mi oficina directamente_."

"S-Sí, señor."

Y Reyes colgó.

"No está mal, pillín," dijo Nick.

"Okey," dijo Jenkins. "¿Qué sigue?"

"Nos ponemos los disfraces y nos dirigimos hacia Terra Firma, y comienza la fase uno," dijo Judy.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de informarme sobre los detalles, Hopps?" dijo Bogo.

"Latrans le dará todos los datos, ¿no es así, Ámbar?" dijo Judy.

"Sin duda alguna," dijo Ámbar.

"Manos a la obra," dijo Judy. "Jefe, le llamaremos en cuanto sepamos dónde están los Jenkins."

Bogo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Pastor lo interrumpió.

"Ha sido un placer, Jefe Bogo," dijo Pastor, sacudiendo la pezuña del búfalo por tercera vez. "Voy a retirarme ahora, tengo asuntos importantes que atender en mi pueblo natal y llegamos en un vehículo prestado. Vamos a estar en contacto."

Pastor se despidió y salió de la habitación. Bogo luego se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido. Todos, excepto Ámbar. Ella estaba sentada con delicadeza en la silla frente a su escritorio, sonriendo y moviendo su cola ligeramente de un lado a otro de la manera más femenina imaginable.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente mientras explico nuestro plan, Jefe Bogo?" Ámbar le preguntó con su más dulce y encantadora sonrisa.

Bogo suspiró y asintió. Por lo visto, este iba a ser uno de esos días.

* * *

 

Jenkins entró en el despacho del presidente, actuando nervioso como de costumbre.

"Bienvenido, Jenkins," dijo el Presidente Reyes desde su escritorio, sin levantar la mirada de su revista.

"S-Señor," dijo Jenkins. "Todo ha ido más o menos como se había planeado."

"Buen chico," dijo Reyes. "¿Está muerto?"

"Sí, señor, bien muerto," dijo Jenkins. "Le pegué en el cuello."

"No está mal," dijo Reyes, levantando la vista de su revista. "Me impresionas, Jenkins. Puede que haya subestimado su talento."

"Gracias, s-señor," dijo Jenkins.

Hubo un silencio mientras Reyes se servía una copa.

"Um... señor, hubo un poco de... bullicio, en Bunny Burrow," dijo Jenkins. "Realmente tengo mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo..."

"Um-hum," dijo Reyes distraídamente mientras daba la vuelta la página de su revista.

"¿Cree usted que podría ocultarme durante unos días, con mi familia?" Jenkins le preguntó. "No los he visto en tanto tiempo..."

Hubo otra pausa. Entonces…

"Hmm... sí, supongo que sí," dijo Reyes. "Te has ganado unos días de vacaciones, Jenkins."

Reyes pulsó un botón del interfono en su escritorio.

"Jacques, dile a Etienne y Morris que acompañan a Jenkins a mi casa de verano," dijo Reyes.

Jenkins se quedó allí, haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su emoción. La puerta se abrió poco después y dos enormes guardaespaldas oso pardo entraron.

"Te llamaré si te necesito otra vez, Jenkins," dijo Reyes.

"Sí, s-señor," dijo Jenkins.

Los dos osos escoltaron al topo al ascensor.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja. Se abrió y Jenkins y los osos salieron a un pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo de entrada. Y de repente vieron a alguien pequeña golpeando las paredes con un paraguas.

"¡Edificios modernos confusos! ¿Por qué ustedes construyen todo como laberintos?"

Uno de los osos dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Jenkins le dijo que se detenga.

"Yo me encargo de esto, Etienne," dijo Jenkins, caminando hacia la extraña en el pasillo. "¿Um, señorita? ¿Está perdida?"

Por supuesto, era Judy disfrazada, fingiendo ser completamente ciega.

"Si me permite ayudarla, señorita," dijo Jenkins. "El vestíbulo es por allá."

"¡'Por allá' da igual que 'por aca' o 'acullá' o 'más allá' para una coneja ciega, menso!" Judy dijo, haciendo uso de sus talentos como actriz.

"Mis disculpas, señorita," dijo Jenkins, tomándola del brazo con suavidad. "Permítame que la guíe."

Se dirigieron hacia la salida. Los dos osos pardos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, sin sospechar nada en absoluto.

"¡Requetemalditos pulguientos rematadamente tontos de remate los arquitectos de pacotilla de hoy día! Se creen muy inteligentes haciendo edificios más torcidos que el tracto digestivo de un contorsionista. ¡Ellos deberían estar friendo buñuelos de zanahoria y papas fritas, cabezas de chorlito!" dijo Judy entre dientes mientras agitaba su paraguas cómicamente.

En un rápido movimiento, dejó caer en secreto un pequeño dispositivo de GPS en el bolsillo de Jenkins.

Llegaron a la salida y abrieron la puerta del vestíbulo. Nick estaba allí de pie, con su traje de campesino, sus manos en las caderas.

"¡Susana Zanahortencia Algodomínguez! ¿Qué te he dicho de andar caminando solita, coneja despistada?"

"¡Ah, cállate, Claudio! ¡Tú eres el que insistió en venir aquí porque querías uno de esos vasos de papel con garabatos en que sirven agua para tu colección!"

"Pero, Susana Zanahortencia, no estés molestando a esta buena gente," dijo Nick, tomándola del brazo. "Gracias, Señor Topo. Juro por Pepito Grillo, esta conejita está más despistada por hora, minuto y segundo."

"Ah, cállate, Claudio, que tú eres el triple de despistado que yo."

"Bueno, bueno, ya valió. Termina pronto tu asuntito y vamos a ese lugar de maíz a la parrilla."

Judy y Nick siguieron su pantomima y pasaron al pasillo que conducía al baño de las damas. Jenkins y sus guardaespaldas salieron del edificio.

"¿Lo lograste?" susurró Nick.

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Gari debe estar siguiéndole ahora."

Jenkins y sus guardaespaldas se metieron en un coche negro y se marcharon. Judy y Nick salieron del edificio después de un tiempo y se acercaron a uno de los bancos en el patio delantero, donde Gari estaba sentado, fingiendo reírse de algo en su ordenador portátil.

"Se dirigen hacia el barrio de clase alta," dijo Gari en voz baja.

"Debemos estar listos para nuestro siguiente movimiento," dijo Judy. "Espero que Ámbar logre convencer a Bogo."

"Ella tiene un pico de oro, esa majita," dijo Gari. "Suave como algodón, dulce como nido de abeja."

Ellos esperaron y observaron el punto en la pantalla que se movía a lo largo de un mapa de Zootopia. Después de unos diez minutos, se detuvo.

"Vale," dijo Gari. "Ahora a Zoogle, a averiguar esa dirección..."

Lo hizo y trajo una imagen de la casa. Era una gran residencia con un cercado alto y un camino de entrada semicircular. Se encontraba justo en el medio de la zona de clase alta, rodeada por las casas de los ricos y famosos.

"Ahí lo tenéis, tíos," dijo Gari.

"Fantástico," dijo Nick. "Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué tan bien vigilado está el lugar."

"La segunda fase comienza. Vamos a mi casita," dijo Gari, levantándose y caminando con sus amigos hacia su edificio.

* * *

 

Estaban de nuevo en casa de Gari. La zarigüeya tomó varios dispositivos extraños al azar de las esquinas de su sótano y Judy y Nick lo siguieron hasta el otro extremo, donde había una puerta escondida entre todas las pilas de ordenadores viejos.

"Es hora de un poco de acción sobre ruedas," dijo Gari y abrió la puerta para revelar un garaje subterráneo.

"¡Os doy la bienvenida a la Garicueva!"

Judy y Nick siguieron a Gari al garaje y vieron una furgoneta negra y roja prístina, pintada con los colores de un famoso vehículo de uno de los programas de televisión favoritos de Gari. Estaba impecable. Gari abrió la parte posterior y vieron que estaba repleta de todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos.

"Yo no sabía que tenías vehículo, Gari," dijo Judy.

"Tampoco yo," dijo Nick.

"Subid al Garimóvil y os daré el recorrido de cincuenta centavos," dijo Gari, abriendo las puertas con un control remoto.

Se metieron en la furgoneta y Gari puso en marcha el motor. Las puertas del garaje del edificio se abrieron cuando Gari pulsó un botón en el volante. Se dirigió lentamente hacia afuera y a la calle. Pronto el Garimóvil se desplazaba suavemente a lo largo de las avenidas elegantes del distrito de clase alta, mirando los exuberantes prados y arbustos esculpidos y otras características de lujo de las residencias de los ricos y famosos.

Gari se detuvo cerca del portón principal de la casa que habían visto antes en Zoogle Mapas. Apagó el motor y pasó a la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Judy y Nick lo siguieron.

"Oki-doki," dijo Gari, sentándose en una silla que estaba atornillada en el piso de la furgoneta y encendiendo un ordenador portátil. "Vamos a ver lo que Gran Hermano puede ver en la casa del jefe conejo."

"¿Espiando en residencias privadas?" dijo Nick con una sonrisa irónica. "Nuestra lista de métodos dudosos sigue acumulándose."

"Y no lo querría de ninguna otra manera," dijo Gari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Judy observó mientras él tocó algunas teclas en su pequeño ordenador y apareció una barra de progreso.

"¿Vas a infiltrarte en forma remota?" ella preguntó.

"Sí que sí," dijo Gari. "Solía ser que se necesitaba una conexión con cables al servidor de seguridad para interceptar las cámaras. Pero ahora todo es inalámbrico. Las cámaras, la señal, los servidores... todos se conectan de forma inalámbrica. Las cámaras de la computadora principal en oficina de seguridad, y la sala de seguridad de la empresa de seguridad. Es casi una ironía usar tanto la palabra "seguridad" mientras estoy jugando al  _Mil Novecientos Ochenta y Cuatro_  con estos zopencos."

Esperó un poco más, y a continuación...

"Y... ¡estamos adentro!"

Judy y Nick vieron varias imágenes del interior de la casa en el monitor de la computadora de Gari. Había corredores, un comedor, un salón de baile, un hall de entrada principal, y vieron dos enormes osos sentado en un salón. Había una puerta en el otro extremo del salón que parecía estar cerrada con cadena y candado.

"Ahí," dijo Judy. "Te apuesto que tienen a los Jenkins detrás de esa puerta."

"De hecho," dijo Gari, "están justo  _ahí_."

Gari señaló a una imagen en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla y allí estaban. George Jenkins, su esposa y sus dos hijas estaban desayunando junto a la piscina en el patio trasero de la casa, y cerca de ellos se encontraba un enorme oso pardo trajeado.

"¡Bingo!" dijo Nick. "Okey, ¿cuántos guardias?"

"Conté nueve, pero sólo tres de ellos son osos de Reyes," dijo Gari. "El resto son de una empresa de seguridad privada."

Judy y Nick miraron las imágenes y vieron que Gari tenía razón.

Entonces de repente…

"¡Espera un minuto! Ese uniforme," dijo Nick.

Chasqueó los dedos.

"¡Vi ese uniforme antes! ¡Jaime Nutriales!"

"¿Nutriales, del hospital?" preguntó Judy.

"¡Sí! Él trabaja para la misma empresa. Ese uniforme lo tenía la noche del atentado. Tal vez él nos puede ayudar," dijo Nick.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Judy.

"Bueno, hay una cadena de mando," dijo Nick. "Los guardias de seguridad privados son contratados por los clientes, pero todavía responden a la sede central como su máxima autoridad. Tal vez podemos pedir al Señor Nutriales si de alguna manera puede conseguir que la sede ordene a esos seis guardias que se retiren por una noche."

"¿Crees que podrá?" preguntó Judy.

"Vale la pena intentarlo," dijo Nick. "No queremos que ellos estén involucrados en todo este asunto. Es probable que no tengan ni idea de lo que está pasando."

"Tengo una idea mejor," dijo Gari, tocando algunas teclas.

Lo vieron entrar en la base de datos de la empresa de seguridad, Centinela SRL.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos, Gari?" Nick le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Solo una pequeña jugarreta. Voy a despedir temporalmente a esos seis empleados," dijo Gari. "De esa manera van a estar fuera de peligro esta noche."

"¡Gari!" dijo Judy.

"Sólo por un par de horas," dijo Garth con una sonrisa traviesa. "Ellos recibirán un correo electrónico de la empresa mañana por la mañana diciendo que todo fue un truco y algún  _hacker_  bromista les jugó una mala pasada. Lo cuál será la verdad, por cierto."

"Nunca pensé que yo sería el primero en decir esto, Gari, pero creo que te estás pasando de la raya," dijo Nick.

"Es una treta, tesoro. ¡Bum! Y listo."

Y pulsó la tecla ENTER.

"Cuando termine todo esto, Gari...", dijeron Judy y Nick al unísono, luego se miraron y rieron.

"Sí, lo sé, lo sé, larga conversación, bla bla, lo que sea," dijo Gari, flexionando los dedos. "Volvamos a la comisaría. La siguiente parte de nuestro plan requerirá toda nuestra experiencia."

* * *

 

Ámbar estaba sentada en la oficina del Jefe Bogo, explicando el plan a Bogo, Colmillán y Lobato. Había llamado a la oficina a Colmillán y Lobato y les contó los detalles de lo que estaba pasando.

"Como pueden ver, queridos Oficiales Lobato y Colmillán, necesitaremos sus capacidades si queremos rescatar esta pobre familia de las garras de este criminal," dijo Ámbar en su más dulce y adorable voz, moviendo su cola de vez en cuando y meciéndose muy ligeramente en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas en una pose muy femenina, mirándolos con sus grandes ojos de color ambarino detrás de sus anteojos.

Colmillán y Lobato asintieron a todo lo que ella decía. Lobato, de pie junto al escritorio de Bogo, estaba cautivado totalmente por su belleza. Él trataba de disimular el hecho de que estaba tratando, de vez en cuando, de mirar por debajo de la falda de Ámbar cada vez que ella se movía en su silla y agitaba su cola.

Ámbar sabía que los tenía comiendo de su mano. Se había dado cuenta en Bunny Burrow de que era muy hábil en convencer a la gente, y ella decidió usar esta habilidad recién descubierta para el beneficio de sus amigos. Y sabía que tenía una ventaja especial con Lobato y Colmillán, ellos siendo lobos y ella coyote, especies muy cercanas.

"Esta misión requerirá de oficiales rápidos, silenciosos y furtivos que pueden entrar y salir rápidamente y acabar pronto y sin problemas," dijo Ámbar, mirando directamente a los ojos de Lobato, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente. "¿Nos ayudarán?"

"¡SÍ!" exclamaron los dos lobos.

"Um... sí," dijo Lobato. "Me esforzaré, con todo mi corazón... um, eh... ejem, ejem... digo, habilidad... para hacer lo que sea necesario y ayudar a los Jenkins."

"Cuente conmigo, Doctora Latrans," dijo Colmillán.

El Jefe Bogo contuvo una mueca, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Ámbar. Se decía a sí mismo que era todo para el beneficio de los Jenkins, pero deseaba que fuera un plan en que pudiera confiar.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"Entre," dijo Bogo.

Judy y Nick entraron.

"Estamos listos, Jefe," dijo Judy. "Sabemos donde están los Jenkins, y con un poco de suerte, la seguridad será floja esta noche. Va a ser nuestra mejor oportunidad."

"Hopps," comenzó Bogo. "¿Puedo preguntarte cómo obtuviste esa información…?"

"¡Maravilloso!" interrumpió Ámbar como una niña, saltando en su silla.

Y cuando saltó, su falda voló hacia arriba ligeramente y Lobato casi dejó escapar un grito cuando vio lo que había estado tratando de ver por los últimos treinta minutos.

"¡Los agentes Colmillán y Lobato han prometido darnos todo su apoyo!" dijo Ámbar, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. "¿No es así, Oficiales?"

Los miró con sus ojos encantadores.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Absolutamente!"

Bogo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca esta vez.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos," dijo Ámbar. "Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en el precinto a las siete de la noche. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, queridos Oficiales Lobato y Colmillán."

Los dos de ellos parecían que estaban a punto de derretirse.

"Y Jefe Bogo, su ayuda ha sido inestimable. Todos vamos a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que los Jenkins estén seguros bajo la custodia de protección de nuestro ilustre departamento de policía."

"Sí... eh, no hay de qué, Doctora Latrans," dijo Bogo.

Ámbar fue con Judy y Nick, cerrando la puerta. Bogo miró a Colmillán y Lobato, que estaban con expresiones embobabas.

"Ustedes dos eran como masilla en sus manos," dijo Bogo.

"Em... ¿qué cosa, Jefe?" dijo Lobato.

"Bah, no importa," dijo Bogo. "Al menos ella está de nuestro lado."

* * *

 

Nick, Judy y Ámbar caminaron fuera del precinto hacia el estacionamiento, donde Gari estaba esperando en su furgoneta.

Judy miró de soslayo a Ámbar y sonrió.

"Coyote astuta," dijo ella.

Ámbar se rió como niña.

"Quien la tenga, que la use," respondió mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Gari los llevó de vuelta a su edificio. Una vez en el garaje, bajaron de la furgoneta y Gari abrió la puerta de su sótano. Ámbar entró fascinada, mirando con deleite los montones de chatarra y ordenadores viejos semi-destripados.

"Es como entrar en un sitio arqueológico," ella dijo cautivada. "Los misterios de la vivienda masculina. Aprenderé todos sus secretos."

Judy rió mientras miraba a su colega pasear alrededor del sótano fascinada por la masculinidad evidente de la habitación caótica en que se encontraban. Nick ayudó a Gari a llevar sus dispositivos de la furgoneta al sótano.

"Vaya," dijo Nick, mirando a Ámbar. "Siempre dije que este lugar podría beneficiarse de un toque femenino."

Ámbar y Judy rieron. Gari tarareaba alegremente mientras dejaba sus herramientas sus lugares y luego tomó la mano de Ámbar y le dio el tour.

Después de que Ámbar haya recorrido todo a su antojo, se sentaron frente a una de las mesas de Gari y él les sirvió bebidas de uva. Mientras bebían, trabajaron en los detalles finales del plan.

"Tenemos un par de horas antes de entrar en acción," dijo Judy. "Yo digo que aprovechemos para descansar. Vamos a necesitar toda nuestra energía para esta noche."

"Concuerdo," dijo Ámbar. "Nick, ¿te sientes recuperado? ¿Algún dolor o mareos?"

"Me siento súper bien," dijo Nick. "Tú y Gari hicieron un trabajo estupendo. Pero sí creo que me beneficiaría un poco de descanso y relax. Nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí a las seis. Luego iremos todos a la comisaría."

"Hecho," dijeron todos.

Judy y Nick dejaron a Ámbar y Gari y se dirigieron al apartamento de Nick, que estaba más cerca.

Judy abrió la puerta para Nick y lo llevó a su habitación, asegurándose de que esté cómodo en su cama bajo su nuevo edredón tibio con motivos de zanahorias.

"Si necesitas algo, cariño," dijo Judy, "voy a estar cerquita, en la sala."

"Sí necesito algo," dijo Nick pícaramente. "Y no estarás en la sala, conejita."

Él acercó a Judy con sus brazos y la subió a la cama, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Venga aquí con su zorrito, preciosa."

Judy sonrió con emoción, cálida y cómoda mientras Nick la metía bajo el edredón, envolviéndola en sus brazos y dándole besos y mordisquitos juguetones.

"Nick…pensé que habías dicho que te vendría bien un descanso y relax," dijo Judy en broma mientras sentía que las manos tibias de Nick acariciaban su cuerpo con amor, envuelta en el edredón y en su cálido abrazo.

"Bueno, ¿conoces alguna mejor manera de relajarse y recuperarse, señorita?" dijo Nick con la más traviesa de las sonrisas.

"Hmmm, no que yo sepa," dijo Judy, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la gloriosa anticipación, respirando el masculino aroma maravilloso de su amado zorro. "Y si hay una mejor forma, pues que nadie me la diga."

Abrazó a Nick, sintiendo su pelaje tibio fusionarse con el suyo, encendiendo su corazón con la llama del deseo y el cariño inmensurable.

"Nick… ¿crees que Gari y Ámbar estén haciendo lo mismo?" susurró Judy, casi sin aliento mientras se extasiaba con la sensación de las manos de Nick acariciándole despacio y su hocico dándole mordisquitos detrás de las orejas.

"Si lo están, espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros," dijo Nick, sus manos moviéndose lentamente hacia los suaves muslos de su amada conejita mientras le daba besos y mordisquitos en el cuello, escuchando con gusto como Judy respiraba profundo y suspiraba, deleitándose con cada mimo que le daba.

"S-Síí…" susurró Judy, entregándose totalmente a las deliciosas caricias de su amado Nick. "Yo también…"

* * *

 

La furgoneta de Gari estaba estacionada a media cuadra de la residencia de verano de Preston Reyes. A corta distancia detrás de la furgoneta, el Jefe Bogo estaba sentado con tres oficiales en su coche patrulla: McCuerno, Delgato y Osorio. Detrás de ellos, otro coche patrulla estaba aparcado. Lobato y Colmillán se preparaban para la acción, poniéndose chalecos de protección y asegurándose de que sus pistolas eléctricas estuvieran cargadas y listas. Ámbar Sofía Latrans estaba con ellos, dándoles instrucciones cuidadosamente. Ellos asintieron y aceptaron todo lo que su colega decía. Bogo los miraba en el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

"Patético," murmuró mientras observaba a Lobato y Colmillán cautivados por la preciosa Doctora Latrans.

Dentro del Garimóvil, Judy y Nick se preparaban mientras Gari alistaba diminutos auriculares para ellos y los agentes lobos. Con estos dispositivos, Gari sería capaz de comunicarse con ellos y guiarlos a donde necesitaran ir, usando las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa.

"¿Listos para la acción?" preguntó Gari, dándoles los auriculares.

"¡Listos!" dijeron Judy y Nick y salieron de la camioneta.

Delgato, sentado en el coche patrulla de Bogo, miró y vio a dos niños vestidos con disfraces de Noche de Brujas que caminaban por la acera hacia la casa.

"Oye, jefe," dijo Delgato. "Hay niños en la zona, hay que evacuarlos."

"Esos son  _ellos_ , gil," gruñó Bogo.

Y efectivamente, eran ellos. Judy y Nick se dirigían al portón principal de la casa vestidos con disfraces de Noche de Brujas. Colmillán y Lobato los vieron y asintieron, siguiendo a una distancia prudencial y deteniéndose cerca de la entrada.

Nick se subió encima de la valla sigilosamente y se dejó caer en el pasto al otro lado. Se dirigió a la caseta de guardia, que estaba vacía, y abrió el portón eléctrico una fracción.

Judy entró, señalando para que Colmillán y Lobato esperaran unos minutos antes de seguir.

Nick se unió a Judy y caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Nadie que los viera se imaginaría que eran ellos.

Judy llevaba un traje de bruja con una nariz postiza y sombrero, ocultando sus orejas y sus auriculares efectivamente. Nick llevaba un traje de esqueleto, que en realidad era sólo un buzo elástico pintado con huesos que brillaban en la oscuridad, y una máscara de calavera. Los dos llevaban baldecitos de calabaza llenos de dulces.

"Un esqueleto y una brujita, ¿eh?" dijo Nick detrás de su máscara, y Judy sabía que estaba sonriendo. "Poco original, pero eficaz."

"Ahora, por qué Ámbar decidió vestirte a ti de esqueleto y a mí de brujita... bueno, no voy a profundizar tanto," dijo Judy con una sonrisa de lado.

Llegaron a los escalones de la entrada y subieron. Judy tocó el timbre. Oyeron pasos pesados y la puerta se abrió. Un enorme oso pardo trajeado los recibió. No vio a nadie al principio, luego…

"¡TRUCO O TRATO!"

El oso bajó la mirada y abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y confuso.

"¿Qué...qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¡Es Noche de Brujas, señor!" Judy dijo en una voz infantil.

"¡Encienda una velita y vendrá una calaverita!" cantó Nick.

"¡Váyanse!" dijo el oso. "¡No hay caramelos! ¡Úchale!"

"Vamos, señor," dijo Nick. "Ustedes son muy ricos. Estoy seguro de que tienen fresas cubiertas en chocolate."

"Sí, ¡no seas tacaño, señor oso! Denos melocotones azucarados," dijo Judy.

"¡Les dije que se largaran!" gritó el oso. "¡Fuera, niños, o les daré cintarazos!"

"Ay, ¿no tiene ninguna golosina?" dijo Judy. "Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que tendrá que ser 'truco' entonces."

Y el oso de repente sintió una fuerte corriente de electricidad que corría por su cuerpo. Judy había tomado una pistola eléctrica de su baldecito de caramelos y acertó al oso sin que él se diera cuenta.

El oso cayó hacia atrás en la alfombra del salón de entrada, aturdido y paralizado. Judy y Nick entraron, asegurándose de que no haya más guardias.

"Estamos adentro," dijo Nick, y Colmillán y Lobato los siguieron al rato.

" _Los Jenkins deben estar arriba, en la parte trasera de la casa_ ," dijo la voz de Gari en sus auriculares. " _Hay dos payasos más, los matones de Reyes. No hay guardias de seguridad privados. Parece que mi pequeña broma de esta mañana funcionó_."

"¡Eh, eh, Gari!" Judy dijo con nerviosismo. "¡Concéntrate en la misión!"

Ella dudaba mucho que Bogo aprobaría la piratería informática de Gari. Se imaginaba qué diría si se enteraba de que Gari se había infiltrado en la base de datos de una empresa privada y enviado correos electrónicos truchos.

El grupo se movió sigilosamente por las escaleras y llegó al pasillo que terminaba en un par de puertas dobles. Judy y Nick habían visto en la filmación de las cámaras de vigilancia que detrás de las puertas había una sala de estar, y detrás de la sala había una puerta encadenada y cerrada con candado. Los dos matones estaban dentro de la sala, vigilando a la familia Jenkins.

"Bueno, lo haremos así," susurró Nick a Lobato y Colmillán. "Hopps y yo vamos a distraerlos. Ustedes dos se esconderán detrás de estas dos plantas en los lados de la puerta. Cuando los matones vayan tras nosotros, ustedes los hacen dormir."

"Entendido, Wilde," dijo Lobato. Colmillán asintió. Ambos lobos se colocaron en sus posiciones, cargando sus pistolas eléctricas.

Judy y Nick se acercaron a las puertas y las abrieron bruscamente. Los dos matones en el interior miraron hacia arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a dos niños en trajes de Noche de Brujas de pie en el umbral.

"¡Uy!" dijo Judy. "¡Esta no es la cocina!"

"¡Puerta equivocada!" dijo Nick.

Se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas por el pasillo.

"¡Ey! ¡Ustedes niños! ¡Vuelvan aquí!" gritó uno de los matones y él y su cohorte corrieron tras ellos.

"¡Ve por la bruja, yo voy por el esqueleto!" dijo el matón a su compinche, y corrieron tras Judy y Nick.

Pero ellos no se habían movido más de dos metros cuando ambos sintieron fuerte electricidad acalambrando sus cuerpos. Colmillán y Lobato, escondidos detrás de grandes jarrones con plantas a ambos lados de la puerta, les dieron disparos de carga eléctrica y los matones cayeron inconscientes en el suelo del pasillo.

Judy y Nick corrieron de regreso hacia sus compañeros lobos.

"Buen trabajo, chicos," dijo Judy mientras se quitó la nariz postiza y Nick se quitó la máscara.

"Pan comido," dijo Lobato, poniendo un pie sobre uno de los osos inconscientes y alzando su pistola descargada con una pose cursi.

"Muy bien," dijo Judy, tomando su cajita de ganzúas de su bolsillo y ocupándose del candado.

Mientras lo hacía, un pensamiento terrible repentinamente vino a la mente de Judy. Y si abrían la puerta... ¿y los Jenkins no estaban allí?

"No, no te distraigas," dijo Judy en su mente. "Concéntrate."

Ella abrió el candado con sus ganzúas y quitó las cadenas a toda prisa. A continuación, Judy y Nick abrieron la puerta.

Por un segundo, Judy sintió un miedo horrible, temiendo lo que podría estar detrás de las puertas.

Pero entonces…

"Em... ¿ya es seguro salir?"

Judy y Nick suspiraron de alivio al ver a George Jenkins caminar con nerviosismo hacia ellos, seguido de su esposa y sus dos pequeñas hijas.

* * *

 

El Jefe Bogo y los oficiales más corpulentos estaban en el salón de entrada. Los tres osos pardos de Reyes estaban esposados y sentados en la parte trasera del coche patrulla de Bogo, que estaba estacionado en la calzada fuera de la puerta principal.

Gari y Ámbar estaban de pie en el vestíbulo de entrada. Gari lucía orgullosamente su placa de pegatina de Oficial Junior que Nick le había dado y Ámbar lo admiraba con cariño. Los Jenkins fueron llevados al coche patrulla de Lobato y Colmillán por Delgato y Osorio.

Judy y Nick caminaban por las grandes escaleras dobles hasta el vestíbulo de entrada con Lobato y Colmillán después de asegurarse de que la casa estaba vacía y segura.

"¡Oye Wilde!" dijo Lobato.

Nick sabía lo que vendría después.

"¡ _Somos vencedores_!" dijo Nick.

"¡ _Somos cazadores_!" dijo Colmillán.

"¡ _No nos rendiremos, chorros, los atraparemos_!" ¡Dijo Ámbar!

Todos se sorprendieron y la miraron por un segundo, pero luego todos sonrieron triunfalmente y aullaron juntos.

"¡ _Aúúúúúúú_!"

"¡Paren ese jaleo en este instante!" gritó el Jefe Bogo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Judy rió alegremente mirando las sonrisas de los agentes caninos, todos guiñándose en complicidad entre sí.

"Debo admitir," dijo Bogo, mirando a sus oficiales, "que tenía muy poca fe en la eficacia de este…eh,  _plan_. Pero funcionó. Maravillosamente."

Suspiró profundamente y pareció luchar con sus siguientes palabras.

"Mis felicitaciones a todos ustedes. Hicieron un gran trabajo."

Los Jenkins estaban a salvo dentro del coche patrulla de los agentes lobos. Colmillán y Lobato subieron en su coche y se alistaron para partir. George Jenkins saludó a Judy y Nick con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos y el rostro resplandeciente con alivio y esperanza.

" _Gracias_ ," dijo el topo, y el coche se alejó hacia la comisaría.

"Bueno, ya está hecho," dijo Nick.

"Sí," dijo Judy. "Y ahora todo lo que queda es el gran jefe."

"Con un poco de suerte," dijo Ámbar, "él estará camino a Bunny Burrow y mañana por la mañana caerá en la trampa."

"Y nosotros estaremos allí para presenciarlo," dijo Gari.

* * *

 

Horas antes, en la oficina del presidente Preston Reyes, su secretaria entró con un sobre de color rojo en la pezuña, sellado con cera y de aspecto muy oficial.

"Señor Reyes," dijo la secretaria, una cabra joven. "Esto llegó justo ahora por  _courier_."

"Señorita Blanca, yo estoy en medio de algo muy importante," dijo Reyes, levantando la vista de su juego de póquer en línea en su teléfono celular.

"Me temo que esto es de primera prioridad, señor," dijo la Señorita Blanca, dándole la carta.

Reyes lo abrió con molestia, pero pronto su molestia desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de triunfo.

La carta decía:

_Estimado Señor Presidente Reyes,_

_En nombre del pueblo de Bunny Burrow, le escribo para expresar nuestras más sinceras disculpas por la forma en que el pueblo reaccionó ante el modelo agrícola nuevo e innovador presentado el pasado domingo por la noche. Lamentamos profundamente nuestra conducta y esperamos que no haya resentimientos hacia nuestra humilde comunidad agrícola._

_Para compensar, me gustaría extender una invitación cordial para participar de la firma pública de un acuerdo entre su ilustre compañía y nuestra ciudad. Hemos abierto los ojos al futuro y nos gustaría que el propio Presidente firmara personalmente el contrato por el cual Terra Firma Incorporada pueda comenzar la renovación de todas las granjas de Bunny Burrow._

_Nos honraría recibirlo en nuestro humilde ayuntamiento y ofrecerle toda nuestra hospitalidad, los mejores platos regionales y nuestra amistad eterna._

_Cordialmente,_

_Alcalde Duilio L. Madreselva_

"¡Jajaa!" dijo el Presidente Reyes. "¡Yo sabía que un poco de persuasión bastaría!"

"¿Le digo a Oscar que prepare su coche, señor?" preguntó la Señorita Blanca.

"Sí, sí, de inmediato," dijo Reyes. "Oh, ¡casi puedo saborear el sabor de triunfo! Encárguese de los preparativos, Señorita Blanca, y luego tome el resto del día libre. Es más, ¡tome el día de mañana también libre, usted y todos los demás! Esto merece una celebración en toda la empresa."

"Como ordene, señor," dijo la Señorita Blanca y fue a llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

* * *

 

El ayuntamiento estaba lleno y festivo el primero de Noviembre por la tarde. El centro del salón se despejó y estaba destinado a ser la pista de baile, donde los mejores bailes típicos del pueblo se llevarían a cabo para el Presidente Reyes. Deliciosos platos regionales fueron preparados por las esposas de las granjas que no habían sido afectadas por la contaminación de tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio. Todos estaban listos y dispuestos para celebrar y hacer de este el mejor día de fiesta.

Stuart y Bonnie Hopps y sus hijos, todos a excepción de Judy, estaban presentes en el evento. Todos estaban expectantes, sabiendo que algo bueno estaba a punto de suceder.

Un gran coche negro se detuvo en la parte delantera del ayuntamiento y dos enormes osos pardos salieron, escoltando al Presidente Preston Reyes a la entrada.

"Ah, victoria," dijo Reyes a sí mismo cuando todo el mundo aplaudió y lo recibió a su llegada.

El Alcalde lo condujo a la plataforma en la que una mesa había sido preparada con los papeles pertinentes, pluma y tinta y dos notarios. Un gran pergamino estaba en la mesa a la espera de ser firmado.

"Por aquí, por favor," dijo el Alcalde Madreselva.

Reyes hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas par a esperarlo al pie del escenario. Toda la concurrencia aplaudió cuando el alcalde y Reyes se acercaron a la mesa en el escenario. Varias cámaras y teléfonos celulares grababan el momento histórico.

El Juez Ranulfo Romero estaba presente. Él tiró de la silla hacia atrás para el Presidente Reyes. Reyes se sentó y tomó la pluma. Pero antes de firmar, se aclaró la garganta y dijo unas palabras.

"Esta maravillosa ciudad se acordará del 1 de noviembre como el día en que dio su primer paso hacia el futuro," dijo Reyes.

Todo el mundo aplaudió.

"Terra Firma Incorporada es feliz y orgullosa de fomentar el primer gran salto hacia un futuro de progreso y prosperidad para todos ustedes," dijo Reyes, completamente lleno de sí mismo.

Más aplausos.

"Yo, el Juez Ranulfo Romero, soy testigo de la firma de este documento oficial," anunció el Juez, "por el cual el pueblo de Bunny Burrow acepta el contrato propuesto por Terra Firma Incorporada. Si hay alguien presente en esta comunidad que se opone a la firma de este documento... "

"¡ _Me opongo_!" dijo a gran voz en la audiencia.

Reyes alzó la vista. Todos miraron. En la parte delantera de la multitud, apoyado en su bastón, estaba nada más y nada menos que Cletus Liebrington.

El Presidente Reyes saltó de su silla.

"¡TÚ!" él gritó. "¡ _Se supone que estás muerto_!"

Y un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta de su craso error. Pero demasiado tarde. Ciento sesenta cámaras y teléfonos celulares registraron sus palabras. Hubo murmullos por todas partes.

"¡Lo estaría si no fuera por el valiente oficial de policía que me salvó!" dijo Cletus. "¡Y ahora te toca a ti caer en desgracia, papanatas!"

Y justo en ese momento, a las puertas del ayuntamiento se abrieron de golpe. Y todo el mundo miró y vio como una zorra alta y ágil corrió por pasillo seguida de otras seis personas de diferentes especies.

¡Era Beatriz Lorena Wilde! ¡Pero qué diferencia! Llevaba un uniforme verde y un chaleco de protección, y en sus manos llevaba una pistola eléctrica, cargada y lista.

"Guau..." dijo la pequeña Bianca en los brazos de su madre. "¡Tía Bea se ve genial!"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¡Cuerpo de Protección Ambiental!" bramó con una voz imperativa Beatriz. "Preston Reyes, ¡tú vendrás con nosotros!"

Preston Reyes miró a su alrededor con ojos furiosos.

"¡Me engañaste!" escupió, mirando al Alcalde. "¡Me engañaron todos ustedes!"

"Es una treta, tesoro," dijo Bea. "¡Búm!"

Los siguientes eventos tuvieron lugar tan rápidamente que todo el mundo se acordó de ellos de manera diferente. Los dos matones de Reyes avanzaron hacia Bea, pero ella disparó a uno con su pistola eléctrica y un colega detrás de ella disparó al otro. Preston Reyes corrió hacia el final de la tarima y saltó por una ventana. Cayó afuera en la hierba, corriendo por su vida hacia el estacionamiento, donde su chofer se encontraba todavía en el gran coche negro.

Reyes abrió la puerta del coche y entró.

"¡CONDUCE!"

"¿A dónde, señor?" preguntó el chofer, un carnero vestido elegantemente.

"¡FUERA DE LA CIUDAD! ¡A TODA PRISA!"

El chofer puso el coche en marcha y salió del estacionamiento en el momento en que Bea y sus compañeros agentes y el resto de Bunny Burrow salieron del ayuntamiento, todos con cámaras en sus manos y pezuñas.

"¡ACELERA!" gritó Reyes y su chófer pisó el pedal del acelerador y salió disparado de la playa de estacionamiento y hacia la salida de la ciudad.

"¡Tras él!" Bea ordenó y todos sus compañeros agentes corrieron a sus vehículos.

El coche de Reyes pasó como alma que lleva el diablo por el camino que conducía fuera de la ciudad. El chófer estaba confundido pero hizo lo que se le ordenó, conduciendo a toda velocidad fuera de la ciudad. Reyes miró hacia atrás. Al ver que nadie los perseguía, suspiró y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

"Estuvo cerca," dijo Reyes.

"¿Está todo bien, señor?" preguntó el chofer.

"¡Cállate y conduce!"

El chófer lo hizo. Pasaron granjas y bosquecillos, poniendo cada vez más distancia entre ellos y el pueblo.

Entonces, de repente... el chofer vio luces más adelante. Luces rojas y azules parpadeantes.

"Señor... hay una barrera policial," dijo el chofer, ralentizando.

"¡NO PARES, IDIOTA!" gritó Reyes "¡EMBÍSTELOS!"

"¡Señor!" dijo el chofer. "Nos meteremos en problemas..."

"¡YA ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS, ZOPENCO!"

En la barrera policial, dos coches patrulla estaban bloqueando la carretera. El Alguacil Perruchio Pastor, la Oficial Judy Hopps, el Oficial Nicholas P. Wilde, Garibaldi de Zar y Güeya, la Doctora Ámbar Sofía Latrans y todo un grupo de personas de Bunny Burrow estaban presentes. Tenían rastrillos y azadas y hoces en sus manos y estaban listos para usarlos.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Pastor. "¡Abrojos!"

Varios metros por delante de la barrera, los adjuntos del alguacil, el Viejo Ben y Ladríguez, extendieron una banda de abrojos en la carretera. El chofer se dio cuenta y clavó los frenos.

"¡NO PARES! ¡COBARDE MISERABLE!" bramó Reyes.

El coche negro pasó por encima de las afiladas puntas y los cuatro neumáticos estallaron. El chofer logró parar el coche a pocos metros de la barrera policial, donde Pastor y los otros estaban esperando.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y el chófer salió con sus pezuñas en el aire.

"¡Sea lo que sea, no tengo nada que ver con esto!" dijo el chofer, caminando hacia Pastor. "Me entrego voluntariamente."

"Bien hecho, hijo," dijo Pastor. "¿Serías tan amable de esposarlo, Judy?"

"Con todo gusto," dijo Judy mientras esposaba al chofer, quien no ofreció resistencia.

Preston Reyes fue testigo de la escena, con el rostro desencajado por la ira.

"¡Reyes!" dijo Pastor en voz alta. "¡Salga del auto!"

Reyes maldijo entre dientes y abrió la guantera. De ella, tomó un estuche negro y lo abrió. Dentro había una pistola de dardos con varios dardos llenos de veneno. Él cargó los dardos en la pistola y cargó la bomba de aire del disparador.

"¡REYES!" gritó Pastor. "¡Entréguese! ¡Usted está rodeado!"

Reyes abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Antes de que pudieran acercársele, el conejo levantó la pistola de dardos.

"¡No se acerquen, o disparo!" rugió Reyes.

"¡Pon el arma en el suelo, Reyes!" dijo el Viejo Ben, que se acercaba con Ladríguez por detrás del coche negro.

"¡ATRÁS O DISPARO!" dijo Reyes, apuntando con su pistola de dardos al Viejo Ben.

"¡Ben! ¡Haz lo que dice!" gritó Pastor. "¡Tú también, Ladríguez!"

El Viejo Ben y Ladríguez hicieron como se les ordenó, y se colocaron detrás de Pastor. Judy y Nick levantaron sus pistolas eléctricas.

"¡NO!" gritó Reyes, apuntando con su pistola de dardos contra la multitud. "¡Voy a disparar al primer miserable que se mueva!"

Judy y Nick sabían que los dardos estaban llenos de veneno de serpiente. Si Reyes comenzaba a disparar, sería una situación terrible.

Entonces, de repente, Gari tomó un paso al frente. Él agarró un rastrillo de uno de los miembros de la multitud y se dirigió hacia Reyes.

"¡DETENTE!" dijo Reyes, apuntando de lleno en el cuerpo de Gari.

"Te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno, pomposo engreído," dijo Gari mientras avanzaba sobre Reyes.

"¡PARA O TE MATO!"

"¡Voy a rastrillar tu cara, ladrón de morondanga!" gritó Gari.

"¡QUIETO!"

"¡POR LAS MADRIGUERAS!" bramó Gari con un grito de guerra inspirador. "¡RAAAAAHHHH!"

¡Blandiendo su rastrillo, la zarigüeya corrió hacia Preston Reyes y este apretó el gatillo! ¡Un dardo salió disparado y se clavó en el pecho de Gari!

"¡AHH!" gritó la zarigüeya, sacándose el dardo y cayendo al suelo.

"¡Gari!" Ámbar gritó entre la multitud.

"¡NO SE MUEVAN! ¡NADIE!" gritó Reyes, cargando otro dardo.

"Te voy a matar... voy a curtir tu piel..." dijo Gari mientras se arrastraba a los pies de Preston Reyes.

Reyes mantuvo su pistola de dardos apuntada a Gari mientras observaba a la zarigüeya arrastrándose con dificultad hacia él. Y finalmente…

"Mis camaradas…vengad mi muerte…¡ugh!"

Y Gari cayó al suelo a los pies de Preston...  _muerto_.

"¡NOO!" gimió Ámbar.

Toda la multitud se acercó un paso más cerca de Reyes, sus rostros llenos de ira.

"¡Un paso atrás!" Reyes gritó mientras apuntaba su pistola de dardos contra la multitud. "¡Un paso atrás o disparo! ¡Los mataré a todos, palurdos miserables! No se acerquen…"

Y de repente, ¡un látigo largo y castaño saltó por el aire! Se envolvió alrededor de la pistola de dardos de Reyes y lo arrancó de su mano. ¡Luego arrojó el arma! Reyes miró con incredulidad.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

¡ _Era la cola de Gari_!

"¡CAÍSTE!" dijo Gari riendo.

La pistola de dardos voló por el aire y aterrizó a veinte metros de distancia en un campo al lado de la carretera.

¡Gari se levantó del suelo y golpeó con el puño la mandíbula de Reyes!

¡CRACK! El conejo voló hacia atrás contra el coche negro.

"¡Esa fue por Jenkins!"

Preston Reyes cayó al suelo, mareado por el golpe e incapaz de moverse.

"Jajaa!" Gari rió. "¡No contabas con mi astucia, miserable villano!"

Gari estaba de pie con sus manos en sus caderas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saboreando cada momento victorioso.

"¿Creíste que me habías matado? ¡Sólo estaba jugando contigo!"

Ámbar se acercó por detrás de Gari, riendo alegre mientras abrazaba a su amor alrededor de los hombros. Todo el mundo se acercó detrás de ellos, triunfantes, observando la escena.

La cabeza de Reyes se levantó un poco y miró a Gari, de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una mirada de puro triunfo en su rostro.

"Pero... pero ¿cómo?" murmuró Reyes.

"¡HA! ¿Cómo no estoy muerto?" dijo Gari. "Es obvio que no prestaste atención en clase de ciencias. ¿Acaso no sabes que las zarigüeyas somos  _inmunes_  al veneno de serpiente?"

Los ojos de Preston se abrieron con sorpresa y rabia combinada.

"Una vez más, los servidores del bien han derrotado al mal," dijo Gari con Ámbar abrazando sus hombros. "Los villanos despiadados han caído con la fuerza de la maza del bien que atestó un golpe certero en vuestras sienes con el grito triunfante de 'Vae Victus!'"

"Y colorín colorado…"Ámbar añadió.

"…¡el bien ha triunfado!" dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Preston Reyes estaba fuera de sí. Pero no pudo pronunciar una palabra. El Alguacil Pastor le levantó por el pescuezo y lo presionó contra el coche. Todo el mundo miraba con aprobación.

"Ah, no he hecho esto en años," dijo Pastor con una sonrisa. "Espero no haber olvidado nada."

"Adelante, Pastorcito," dijo el Viejo Ben alegre mientras todo el mundo observaba con grandes sonrisas. "Vamos todos a escucharlo."

Pastor esposó a Preston Reyes y dijo las palabras mágicas.

"Preston Reyes, por sus múltiples crímenes, los cuales incluyen intento de asesinato, secuestro, daños graves a la propiedad privada, agresión verbal y física, y una larga lista que el juez, sin duda, recitará para usted; por la autoridad conferida en mí como Alguacil de Bunny Burrow,  _usted está bajo arresto_ ," dijo Pastor, y todo el mundo aplaudió con aprobación al oír esas palabras. "Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia..."

Judy y Nick se miraron triunfalmente. Ambos lo sintieron. El sentimiento abrumador de alegría al ver como se hacía justicia.

* * *

 

Por sus crímenes, Preston Reyes fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

El juicio fue televisado por ZNN. Todos en Zootopia y las ciudades aledañas vieron el juicio. Todos en Bunny Burrow aplaudieron de alegría cuando el juez pronunció la sentencia.  _El Pueblo contra Preston Reyes_  se convirtió en uno de los juicios más famosos de la historia.

Las propiedades de Terra Firma Incorporada fueron confiscadas. Resultó que los químicos, contadores y varios empleados habían estado trabajando bajo la amenaza de Reyes. Muchos tenían familiares siendo observados por los matones del condenado presidente. Todos los cómplices del Presidente Reyes fueron encontrados y juzgados por sus crímenes.

Terra Firma Incorporada fue disuelta, sus activos fueron liquidados. Todos los títulos de propiedad de tierras que la empresa había adquirido fueron pronunciados nulos y devueltos a sus propietarios anteriores. Los agricultores estaban felices de tener sus tierras de nuevo. Todos los agricultores recibieron instrucciones sobre cómo reparar el daño causado por la contaminación de tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio. El Cuerpo de Protección Ambiental ayudó a los agricultores a restablecer la fertilidad de sus tierras. Todos contribuyeron y trabajaron duro para volver a sus vidas normales.

Se hizo justicia. Los corruptos fueron encarcelados. Todo estaba bien una vez más.

* * *

 

Judy y Nick acompañaron a la Señora Jenkins y a las hijas a la sala de visitas de la penitenciaría. Había una hilera de cubículos con vidrio reforzado para que los visitantes puedan ver a los prisioneros. Y sentado en uno de los cubículos, estaba él.

George Jenkins se sentó mirando felizmente a su familia y a los agentes de policía que le habían ayudado tanto. La señora Jenkins y las niñas se sentaron frente al cristal del cubículo, con alivio y pena al mismo tiempo en sus rostros.

"Martha," dijo Jenkins, mirando a su esposa, luego a sus hijas. "Helena, Belén. Lo logramos."

"Oh, George," dijo la señora Jenkins. "Si tan solo…si tan solo..."

"Está bien, Martha," dijo Jenkins. "Esta es una lección valiosa para las niñas. Cuando uno comete un delito, incluso bajo amenaza como yo, uno debe asumir la responsabilidad."

George Jenkins recibió una condena de veinte años, con libertad condicional después del décimo año. Tomó un montón de trabajo y persuasión de todas las personas que lo habían conocido, incluyendo a Judy y Nick y Gari y Ámbar e incluso Perruchio Pastor y sus adjuntos. No todos estaban contentos con la decisión, en especial el Jefe Bogo, pero el juez pronunció la sentencia y así se hizo.

"Podrán visitarme aquí siempre," dijo Jenkins. "Aun podré ir a sus graduaciones de colegio en diez años, niñas. Lo importante es que estamos a salvo, Reyes está encerrado para siempre y todo está bien otra vez. Cuenten sus bendiciones, mi querida familia. Papá está vivo, y podrán tenerlo de vuelta cuando se cumpla el tiempo necesario."

Las Jenkins se despidieron del padre y esposo y se marcharon. Judy y Nick se sentaron en la cabina y Jenkins sonrió feliz.

"Oficiales Hopps y Wilde," dijo Jenkins. "No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por lo que han hecho por mí. Salvaron a mi familia, me han salvado a mí, y salvaron a todos los empleados que Reyes tenía bajo amenaza. Tienen mi eterna gratitud."

"Fue un placer, Señor Jenkins," dijo Judy.

"Estamos contentos de que Reyes ya no pueda hacer daño a nadie y que toda su corrupción ha sido expuesta," dijo Nick. "Sin embargo... siento mucho que tenga que terminar usted en la cárcel."

"Ay, no es tan malo, Oficial Wilde," dijo Jenkins. "Hago un montón de ejercicio, que debo admitir que he necesitado por mucho tiempo. Martha me encontrará bastante atractivo en diez años."

Judy y Nick no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco.

"Y también, hice un nuevo amigo," dijo Jenkins, girando la cabeza hacia la cabina de al lado. "¿Todo bien, Singcor?"

Judy y Nick miraron a la cabina contigua. Una señora koala estaba sentada ahí. Era Sheila, la propietaria del Café de Sheila, una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería frente a la bahía. Y al otro lado estaba...

"¡Singcor Swim!"

El ornitorrinco infame, líder del movimiento de igualdad marsupial, estaba sentado en el otro lado. En sus manos palmeadas tenía una caja de repostería pequeña con una magdalena pintada con carita de koala, previamente inspeccionada por el personal de la prisión para asegurarse de que no ocultaba nada comprometer dentro de ella.

"Bueno, los veré de nuevo pronto, Oficiales," dijo Jenkins, haciendo una seña con su mano para que el guarda le lleve de nuevo a su celda.

Cuando Jenkins se fue, Judy y Nick dijeron hola a Sheila y Singcor.

"¿Cómo está siendo tratado, Señor Swim?" preguntó Judy.

"No me puedo quejar, Oficial," dijo Singcor Swim. "Echo de menos el agua, no voy a negar. Pero por lo menos no tengo que oler ese queso horrible nunca más."

Judy y Nick rieron un poco, recordando los acontecimientos que les habían conducido a la captura del Señor Swim.

"Veo que Sheila le ha traído uno de sus deliciosos bizcochos," dijo Nick. "Se dará un deleite, todo lo que prepara Sheila es exquisito."

"Vaya, gracias, Oficial Wilde," dijo Sheila. "Vengo de visita tan a menudo como puedo. Él es uno de nosotros, después de todo."

"Sí, lo es," dijo Nick, mirando al Señor Swim. "Em... sé que probablemente no significa mucho, pero realmente lamento que tuve que ser yo el que le arrestara, Señor Swim."

"No se preocupe, oficial," dijo Singcor. "No es tan malo. Me dan tres comidas al día y una nueva historieta cada semana. ¿Quién sabe? Podría decidir convertirme en un bibliotecario cuando mi sentencia haya terminado."

"Eso sería algo maravilloso, Singcor," dijo Sheila con aprobación. "Un bibliotecario respetable en nuestro barrio es justo lo que necesitamos."

Judy y Nick estaban más que de acuerdo.

* * *

 

"¡ _SOMOS VENCEDORES, CAZADORES, LOS MEJORES_!"

"¡ _NO NOS RENDIREMOS NUNCA, LOS ATRAPAREMOS_!"

"¡ _POLICÍAS DE ZOOTOPIA, NUESTRO LEMA NADIE COPIA_!"

"¡ _NUESTRO TEMPLE ES DE ACERO, NUESTRO TIRO ES CERTERO_!"

"¡ _AÚÚÚÚÚ_!"

"¡MADUREN DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MANGA DE CHIQUILINES!" rugió el Jefe Bogo, tirando sus carpetas de archivos sobre el podio.

Todos los oficiales en la sala de reuniones se sentaron, riendo detrás de sus manos, amando su nuevo canto de victoria. Judy y Nick evitaron mirarse a los ojos, sabiendo que reirían si sus miradas se encontraban.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo," dijo el Jefe Bogo con su malacara de costumbre. "Misiones. Lobato y Colmillán, Tundratown. Actividad sospechosa reportada cerca de la pescadería central. Detalles incompletos. ¡OH! Y si les vuelvo a sorprender espiando a través de la cerradura del Departamento Forense de nuevo, personalmente firmaré la solicitud de transferencia y les enviaré a la comisaría de Tundratown permanentemente. Tal vez eso les enfríe un poco, par de calentones."

Lobato y Colmillán sonrieron mientras tomaban su carpeta de archivos.

"Osorio, Rhinowitz, Delgato, Semana de la Seguridad en el Colegio Secundario Cornelio Camellano, Plaza Sahara. La charla de siempre. ¡Y que no les sorprenda coqueteando con las profesoras de gimnasia! ¡Muestren un poco de dignidad, por amor del cielo!"

Los tres tomaron sus asignaciones e intercambiaron miradas.

"Hopps, Wilde, control vehicular, Carretera Prado," dijo Bogo. "Si sorprenden a cualquiera a un kilómetro por hora por encima del límite de velocidad, no me importa si es Rico McPato en persona, denle una buena multa."

"Entendido, Jefe," dijo Judy mientras ella y Nick se acercaron a la puerta.

Mientras subían en su coche patrulla y se abrochaban los cinturones de seguridad, Judy miró de reojo a Nick. Él se puso sus gafas de sol de aviador y estaba listo para el servicio.

"Parece que va a ser un día tranquilo, encanto," dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Zanahorias, no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de tener uno de esos días," dijo Nick.

"Amén a eso, hermano."

Chocaron los puños y Judy condujo el coche patrulla fuera del garaje.

* * *

 

La música era alegre y el ambiente era festivo. Todos los comensales estaban gozando en el ayuntamiento de Bunny Burrow, bailando y riendo y moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música bullanguera. Serpentinas y globos hicieron que el salón se vea alegre y colorido. El Alguacil Perruchio Pastor se sentó en el escenario tocando el violín, el Viejo Ben tocaba el bandoneón y Ladríguez hizo algunas notas impresionantes con una trompeta. Nana Bernardina tocaba el piano virtuosa y todos en la pista de baile mostraron sus excelentes movimientos.

La fiesta fue un éxito total. Bunny Burrow había recaudado más que suficientes fondos para satisfacer las necesidades de todos durante el invierno. Stuart Hopps había donado todo el dinero sobrante que Nick le había dado, que era una cantidad generosa incluso después de que Stu había pagado su préstamo al banco. Stu había donado en nombre de Nick, y toda la comarca estaba agradecida. Elogiaron sin cesar al gallardo Oficial Wilde y le aseguraron que él y su prima Beatriz siempre serían bienvenidos en el pueblo.

Ámbar, Gari y Bea habían hecho una campaña para sensibilizar a Zootopia de las apremiantes necesidades de todos los pueblos afectados por las ambiciones de Terra Firma. Ámbar fue especialmente convincente, haciendo uso de sus excelentes habilidades y encanto femenino. El día después de que Ámbar había implorado a todas las personas en la televisión nacional que por favor mostraran su solidaridad hacia los pueblos agrícolas afectados por el tetra-acetato de pan-di-amonio, el número de donaciones ascendió a los cientos de miles. Bunny Burrow y todos los otros pueblos agrícolas estaban en deuda con ellos e hicieron todo lo posible para demostrar su agradecimiento a la maravillosa gente de la ciudad que habían acudido a su ayuda cuando más necesitaban.

Cletus Liebrington estaba más feliz que una lombriz y una codorniz. Se sentó con Stu y los otros miembros de la vieja guardia y con Nick en un círculo en la fiesta, y no podía dejar de alabar al zorro por todo lo que había hecho por Bunny Burrow, y por salvar su vida.

"Dicen que se necesita un gran coraje para admitir que uno está equivocado. Por lo tanto, debo tener mucho coraje, porque yo admito que estaba equivocado, hijo," dijo Cletus. "Eres un buen caballero, Oficial Wilde, de fina estampa y gallardo porte. Y para compensarte todas mis falencias, me gustaría darte la bienvenida a nuestra comunidad como es debido."

Y con eso, alzó una damajuana marrón tapada con un corcho en su mano. Sacó el corcho y se lo ofreció a Nick. El olor de lo que había dentro de la damajuana era lo suficientemente fuerte como para curar la sinusitis de un elefante.

"Aquí tienes, Oficial," dijo Cletus. "Es mi mejor cosecha. Y quiero que tengas el honor de beber el trago inaugural."

Nick aceptó. Antes de beber, él levantó la damajuana y miró a todos los viejos muchachos.

"Por Bunny Burrow, por sus maravillosos residentes, y por los muchos años de amistad por delante de nosotros."

"¡Salud!"

"¡Bien dicho!"

"¡Brindemos!"

Todos los viejos muchachos mostraron su aprobación. Y entonces, Nick tomó un trago. Al principio, él no sintió nada. Y de repente…

"¡HUIJA!"

El líquido lo hizo toser y sintió como que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Stu Hopps le dio unas palmitas en la espalda, riendo paternalmente.

Finalmente, cuando Nick pudo volver a hablar, se volvió hacia Cletus.

"¡Reflauta!" dijo Nick, todavía un poco mareado. "Sea lo que sea que tienes ahí... Cletus... ¡sí que da una buena patada!"

Todos ellos se echaron a reír y Cletus le dio unas buenas palmadas en la espalda de Nick jovialmente.

"¡Así se habla, compañero!" rió Cletus.

Y en ese momento, Judy, preciosa y divina, vestida de púrpura con una cintilla amarilla alrededor de su oreja izquierda, vino hacia ellos y tomó el brazo de Nick.

"¿Te importa si tomo prestado a este galante oficial?" preguntó Judy.

"Adelante, señorita," dijo Cletus con una sonrisa. "Es todo tuyo."

Todos los viejos muchachos aplaudieron y vitorearon mientras Judy conducía a Nick a la pista de baile. La música comenzó y todos se dispusieron a mover el esqueleto.

Judy y Nick bailaban con gracia al ritmo de la música alegre y vivaz. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la música y la alegría entre los vecinos y amigos de Bunny Burrow.

Judy miró a su izquierda. Vio a Garibaldi y Ámbar bailando como un par de tortolitos. No muy lejos de ellos, Penny Hopps y Fabrizio Di Algodón estaban bailando juntos y felices, sonrojados como los adolescentes que eran.

Judy miró a su derecha y vio a Beatriz sentada al lado de Bonnie y las niñas Hopps, aplaudiendo y riendo alegremente.

Entonces Judy vio a Gideon Gray que se acercaba tímido hasta Bea.

"S-señorita Wilde," tartamudeó Gideon. "¿M-Me co-concedería el honor d-de este baile?"

La sonrisa de Bea parecía iluminar su rostro.

"¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!" Bea dijo alegremente, levantándose y tomando las manos de Gideon, estirándolo hacia la pista de baile. "¡Vamos, Gid, a hacer temblar los sismógrafos!"

Judy rió alegremente mientras sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo a su apuesto compañero. Nick le devolvió la mirada de ternura mientras bailaban.

La música cambió. Se convirtió en una melodía más lenta, más romántica. Las parejas de Bunny Burrow y Zootopia se mecían juntas, compartiendo sus sentimientos mientras se movían al compás de las notas preciosas.

Judy y Nick bailaban pegaditos. Sus narices casi se tocaban, sus miradas llenas de amor.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece, Nick?" Judy susurró después de un largo tiempo.

"Agradable noche de diversión tradicional en un pueblo pintoresco y acogedor, rodeado de familia y amigos," dijo Nick, mirando cariñosamente a la familia Hopps y a sus amigos de Zootopia y Bunny Burrow. "¿Qué puedo decir? Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Y mucho."

Judy rió, poniendo sus manitas cálidas sobre los hombros de Nick.

"No hagas que te bese delante de todos, Señor Wilde," dijo Judy.

"¿Me estás amenazando, Señorita Hopps?" Nick le preguntó con su sonrisa traviesa.

"No, te estoy tentando," arrulló Judy.

"Entonces, que los cielos se apiaden de mí, porque he caído en la tentación."

La abrazó y sus narices se juntaron suavemente.

"Ay, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, eres incorregible," se rió Judy.

Nick se inclinó más cerca de ella con su característica sonrisa.

"Admítelo, soy adorable," canturreó.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" dijo Judy. "Hmmm..."

Y con eso, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado zorro y besó sus labios. Se besaron apasionadamente en el medio de la pista de baile, incluso después de que la música había terminado. Todos los presentes aplaudieron felices a la joven pareja encantadora.

Judy se apartó lentamente de su beso. Abrió los ojos y miró a su querido Nick, extasiada y cálida con felicidad pura y absoluta.

" _Sí_ ," dijo finalmente, mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos. " _Si, lo sé_."

Y siguió besándolo.

**FIN**

 


End file.
